The Outsiders
by ieevee
Summary: Inuyasha and his friends/enemies are in a mental hospital for many different reasons. Psychosis, schizophrenia, murder, rape, eating disorder, depression, drugs... There's horror, friendship, drama, and sometimes a few jokes here and ithere. InuxKag mostly.
1. Miroku

Okay now, first. This story is finished in my computer, but in Finnish. If this story gets read, I will carry on translating.

There will be 16 chapters, but they are quite short.

Be prepared for insanity!

Chapter 1 - Miroku

Miroku stared at the white wall. Bloodred lines started to spread on it. Threateningly everything started getting dark and turn purple.

Why doesn't anyone else note this? Why isn't anyone scared? Anyone but Miroku. But now he had to stay calm. He should just find a nurse and tell him the bad news calmly, so that at least some lives could be saved.

First he thought of his friend Inuyasha. He should be warned. But Miroku hadn't seen him whole morning. He sure had heard him scream a few hours ago, but not seen him.

"Excuse me", Miroku tapped a man in white coat on his shoulder. "Where is my friend Inuyasha? I have to tell him something."

"Inuyasha is not available right now", the white-coat answered a bit coldly, like he didn't even take the man seriously.

"This is very important!" Miroku shouted. He was about to lose his self-control. But no wonder; the whole building was creaking and the ceiling was peeling off. A small creek of blood streamed through the corridor. Breathing was getting hard, as fresh air was running out.

"Well, tell me, and I will go tell him. He's in the isolation room, I was just going to..."

"Isolation box?!" Miroku cried out in horror and quickly got on his way towards the corridor, where the isolation rooms were. He covered his mouth, trying not to to breathe carbon monoxide.

The man almost crashed against the isolation room's door, fell on his knees and shouted to the small slit between the door and the floor:

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you there?"

Oh yes he was. A boy with red eyes, silver hair and dog-eared boy was sitting in the corner of the dark room, scratching marks on the wall with his sharp claws. The boy did turn his head towards the slit, even saw Miroku's fingertips and shadow, but didn't mind. He turned back to scratching.

"Inuyasha! Answer me!" Miroku shouted alarmeldy.

No. He couldn't believe it. Was Inuyasha already dead? Smoke came from the isolation room. What if the boy had burned or suffocated to death? Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Would this be the end? He would die soon, too. He wouldn't be able to survive this smoke for any much longer...

"Over there!" sounded a shout from the corridor behind Miroku. Three white-coats ran to him. Two of them grabbed him from his hands. Miroku wrenched.

"What are you doing? Run away, fast, before it's too late!" he shouted. The white-coats didn't answer. They pushed Miroku gently against the floor, lowered his pants, and the third of them took a syringe and stung it to the man's butt. Then everything went blurry.

It didn't take very long before Mirorku was getting cleared up from the medicine shot. And he, too, was now in an isolation room – not in the same as his friend Inuyasha, of course. Miroku laid on the limb restraint bed in the middle of the room, without being strapped. He tried to sort out his thoughts. Wasn't he dead? Now the building seemed just fine, like nothing had happened. It hadn't collapsed? What about the blood? What about the fire?

Miroku got up from the bed and walked to the door. It was heavy, metallic, and inside there was no doorknob. There was a small window of bulletproof glass, about the level of Miroku's face.

"Excuse me! Is there anyone out there?" he shouted so loud it could be heard even through the door. Soon, one of Them appeared in front of Miroku.

"Hello, Miroku. Are you feeling better?" the woman, a nurse, asked.

"What is goingon? Why am I in this isolation box?" Miroku asked sincerely confused.

"You were delusional again a few hours back – don't you remember?" the white-coat told. Miroku had no idea, what she was talking about.

"But – do you think you are well enough to get out and join the other patients?"

"Of course", Miroku stated, raising his eyebrow. Did he get this right – he was punished for trying to save other people of fire, or whatever that world's end that thing was. Man, these people were weird.

Because there was no clock in the isolation room, Miroku had no idea, how long he had to sit and wait in there, before he was let out. Finally the moment came; he could hear the door being open. It opened, squeaking, lighting up the way from the door to the wall opposite. Miroku covered his eyes for a while. His eyes had got used to darkness.

Calmly Miroku walked out of the room. There were two white-coats waiting outside – his own nurse and the doctor.

"Nice to see you have calmed down", the doctor smiled and closed the room's door. "Go on now. Try to stay calm."

Still absolutely confused Miroku got on his way towards the western corridor, where his room located. One room's door was open. Out of it peeked a very cheerful guy, who's face lit up even more after seeing Miroku. He ran to him and hugged him tight.

"My friend! I have missed you!" he shouted with a womanly voice, even though the was a man.

"Good evening, Jakotsu. Are you alright?" Miroku asked, smiling, but still pushed the man away as unnoticed as possible.

"No!" Jakotsu complained. "No-one told me people were watching a movie in the TV room! I just sat alone in my room on my bed and...!"

"Well, next time then!" Miroku nodded and waved his hand as goodbye. Jakotsu sighed, disappointed.

After Miroku got to his room's door, he peeked in and looked around carefully. Inuyasha nowhere to be seen. Where was he? Oh please, not still in the box?

Miroku sighed depressed and closed the door behing him. He walked to his bed and sat down. He turned his face towards the window. He saw his transparent, and, behind it, a dark summer's night. Here and there shone lamp-posts and lights from other wards' windows. It was all quiet.


	2. Inuyasha

Chapter 2 - Inuyasha

Inuyasha laid on the isolation room's floor (even though there was the limb restrainting bed) and stared at the ceiling, where rays of light shone though the window blinds. There's no way he'd count the rays nor ceiling tiles. He had counted all of them, and not just once.

Inuyasha's head was filled with dark thoughts. And that happened always when he was hungry. And now he was famished. He had been in the box ever since morning, and had attacked every nurse, who tried to bring him food.

It was now or never that he'd attack a nurse. And eat the whole guy. Whatever. If he just could get something to eat.

Inuyasha raised his hand towards the ceiling and turned it around, examining it from every corner. Then...

"Rrryah!" With a speed of light jumped up from the floor and slashed the concrete wall with his sharp claws. But because he was a hanyou, it didn't hurt.

Five more scratches joined the old ones, most of them made by who else than Inuyasha.

"Everyone ready?" one white-coat asked beyond Inuyasha's isolation room. There were six white-coats (four humans and two youkais) as a crowd. Eveyone had got ready for a fight by wearing protective covering, mostly leather gloves, and three of them had syringes in their hands. Inuyasha had to get out with no-one dying.

Of course these white-coats thought that Inuyasha had no idea of the fact that the nurses were there, behind the door, with the drugs. But hell yeah he knew;

he could smell not only them, but also the medicine in the syringes. This time it was sedatives, strong ones.

The door was opened calmly, and the ray on light showed Inuyasha in the pitch black room. He sat in the corner, calm. His dog ears jumped up towards the arrivals.

"Alright now, Inuyasha..." one of the nurses spoke calmly as they started slowly getting the boy hands and syringes up. Inuyasha didn't move an inch, but got ready for a fight from the inside. But the white-coats knew him too well.

And so Inuyasha got up, now standing his back against the wall. He stared at the nurses. They started getting closer and closer, but Inuyasha didn't do anything.

But then, one of the syringe-nurses made a big mistake - she tried to sting the boy without anyone holding him still. And this led to a war. Inuyasha bit one nurse's hand, stomped one on the floor and gave a few nurses some scrathes.

Finally they got a firm grip of Inuyasha, they put Inuyasha on the bed on his stomach, pulled his pants down, and when the injection had been given, the war was over. Inuyasha was all dozy. He was harmless, so he didn't need to be put in a straight jacket nor even leave in the isolation room.

Inuyasha was led out of the box. Very feebly Inuyasha stood on his own, but soon crashed against the wall. He was so faint that all his energy was used keeping him up: attacking anyone would be out of question. And that was the point of the medication.

"Come for some evening snack", Inuyasha's most known nurse, his own nurse, called Mitsuhiro, said and grabbed the boy's arn, leading him out of the north corridor to the main corridor, and from there, to the dining room.

The dazed Inuyasha sat down on one of those many tables, to the chair where he always sat. Slackly Inuyasha leaned his head towards the windowsill, staring at nothing. He was barely concious.

Soon Mitsuhiro arrived to Inuyasha and sat down next to him. He had a plate of oatmeal, which was eaten here every single morning and evening. The man started to spood the oatmeal in Inuyasha's mouth. Whatever, did the food come from from a tuble, by being fed by a nurse, or just by his own hands. Just as long as it came.

Besides, in the ward K10-3, which was the third floor of building K10, there was no kind of pride nor embarrassment. Some of the patients were that much of "cuckoo" that they didn't mind, how they looked like, what kind of a picture they gave from themselves, or what it felt to be attacked. The patients were weird and violent, but what else? This was the ward for the most sickest mentally ill.

Even Inuyasha coudn't care less for being in a super unstylish hospital pajamas, without socks, and being fed. It actually wasn't very rare, because when he was hardly medicated, strapped in bed or wearing the straight jacket, he had to be fed.

After the evening snack Miroku gave the boy a dose of his daily medicine. Then they walked slowly through the ward together, all the way to Inuyasha's room.

"Easy, easy..." Mitsuhiro calmed the boy during the way, because Inuyasha was putting back his ears and growling a bit. But Mitsuhiro knew Inuyasha the best in this hospital. He had been his own nurse ever since childrens ward, eight years ago. You could see from Inuyasha, too, that he trusted the man more than any other nurse in here.

Miroku laid on his bed, reading a book, when suddenly the door opened. The man lift his eyes off the book and...

"Hallelujah! Inuyasha! You're alive!" Miroku shouted out cheerfully, but when he saw how dazed the boy was, he gave an angry look at the nurse – again they had drugged the poor boy.

"Good night", Mitsuhiro greeted before leaving, and closed the door. Miroku's murdering gaze could have burned a hole in the door, but he calmed down and sighed.

"So, you were in the isolation box? Me too", Miroku told Inuyasha, who laid on his bed like a dead fish, face towards the wall. He didn't answer. He closed his eyes to fall asleep. What a hell of a day.


	3. Kagome

Chapter 3 - Kagome

Kagome sat in an ambulance and looked out of the window. She was shivering of cold, even though it was June, and she was wearing a pullover. She was freezing. She seemed tired and sad. She had just cried. Her eyes were a little red She had fought back for hours, but finally she had to give up. Finally she had to step inside the vehicle. Words didn't help, every objection just made things worse. She had to leave.

"Okay, tell us your name again", asked the ambulance man, who was sitting opposite her. He was holding a paper is his hands.

"Kagome Higurashi", the girl sighed a bit absently. He couldn't believe this. There she sat, in an ambulance, on her way to involuntary treatment to a mental hospital. Nuthouse. Loony bin. Funny house. Cuckoo's nest. Bughouse. Whatever. How did this happen? When one and a half years ago she was good at school, holding high-grade exams and known as everyone's friend?

The car drove by some big buildings, until it stopped at the edge of the hospital district, where there was one more, three floored building. It was the most sick youth and young adult's ward K10. There was a quite small fenced yard, where there was a few trees and swings.

Ambulance's man stood up as the door opened. He stepped out and gave Kagome his hand.

"Okay now, come, easy..." he spoke as Kagome slowly got out of the car. She was a bit annoyed of how she was treated like she was going to run away any minute. She might be standing in front of a mental hospital building, but she wasn't stupid. Where could she run?

Ambulance's man rang the ward's doorbell. It took a while before quite old woman came to open the door, and greeted friendly. Kagome stayed quiet.

"Leave your coat there on the rack", the woman ordered and pointed at a small walk-on wardrobe just next to the ward's door. That's where all the other patient's coats, hats and shoes were.

After taking her coat and shoes off Kagome was first led to the elevator to the third floor, and in no time they stood in front of a door, which said "K10-3". The door was made of bulletproof glass, but to make it look at least a bit more cosy, there was a painted tree with rainbow colored leaves. There were two locks. No-one would get out of there accidently.

Kagome started feeling like she was about to cry. She was so scared. What if this whole building was filled with psychopaths? Someones who had murdered their parents, shot at schools, saw the world upside down and say they heard dead people talking?

Kagome would indisputably be the 'easiest' patient in this ward. She hadn't committed any kind of a crime, and she wasn't really very violent. She had received a leaflet of ward K10-3, and read it during her way here. After that, she had no idea why she was put in the third floor, not the first.

The door to the ward opened. There right in front of them was a high gate. It was a metal detector. The nurse walked through it. Nothing happened.

"Come", she said and waved her hand towars her. As Kagome walked through, it didn't beep either. And so she took her first step on the ward's corridor.

White corridors, in both directions. White doors. What a surprise, white and white. From somewhere she could hear a TV, otherwise it was all quiet. Calm.

There was a young woman walking around in the corridor. She hung her head low apathetically.

But suddenly from somewhere far away Kagome could hear someone screaming. There goes the tranquility.

The ward's door was slammed closed. Kagome flinched of the slam. And there she stood, in the middle of a white corridor, with a huge bag on her fragile shoulder.

"C'mere, Kagome", the old woman called towards a room which said 'office'. There were a few computers in the room and cabinet's for the nurses. Kagome had to leave her bag there to be examined for anything sharp or just something that could be used to harm anyone or herself.

After her bag was examined, she was escorted to her room by one nurse. The ward was very big with many corridors. But finally the nurse stopped in front of a door, opened it, and let the girl in.

The room was white and there were two beds with night stands, and two closets. On the left bed sat the same woman that Kagome had just seen wandering in the corridor. She gave a slow look upon the arrivals, but didn't say anything.

"Here's your room and roommate", the nurse told. Kagome looked around. "This is your closet. Here's your key. After you get your bag back, you can put your clothes here."

Kagome didn't really listen. She just stared at her roommate. She didn't look back.

"Just knock the office's door if you need something", the nurse said, left the room and closed the door after her. The room went quiet. It was scary.

Slowly Kagome sat down on her bed and leaned her back towards the wall. She looked around the room, though there was not much to look at. Except here and there, on walls and on the space between the closet and the ceiling there were scratches. Kagome squinted to see what was written on the ceiling. But she couldn't. But she sure could see the writings on her foot of the bed. "Da wurld suckz!", "I ned sex", "Let me outta here". And someone had scratched there the swastika, number 666 and a pentagram. Great. Now Kagome knew that in this bed had slept a satanist.

The room's spooky silence was broken when Kagome's roommate whispered quietly:

"So, you're new here?"

Kagome nodded slowly and haltingly. She wasn't sure did that woman talk or not.

"Did you come from a floor below or...?" the woman asked.

"No I... I came from Tokyo, youth ward. I am Kagome. Who are you?"

"...Sango."

"If I may ask... How long have you been here?"

"...A bit over a year...", Sango mumbled. "I'm still one of the newest in here."

Soon it was 2:30 PM. Kagome heard a bell ring loud. Next she hear doors open and footsteps. What was this? Well, actually she maybe knew inside herself.

"...Come", Sago told, walking slowly towards the doors. "...It's time for the snack."

Kagome's heart started pounding. She should go eat? In the dining hall, in front of people? She covered her anxiety and followed Sango to the corridor. The whole way towards the dining hall she tried to make ways she could avoid eating. Or what should she do, if she had to eat.

Kagome was disgusted and anxious. She knew it was no good trying to run away: there were many nurses standing on the hall's door. So the girl took a slice of bread, a huge pile of lettuce leaves and a few slices of tomato. A glass of water. She followed Sango to a table where there was an empty place for her, beside Sango.

Kagome stared at her bread slice (with no butter) and turned her plate around and around. She gnawed the lettuce leaves and tomato, but didn't touch her bread. She turned her eyes to other tables.

In the other tables there were lots of diverse people. There were pretty many people in this ward. Maybe 25. The other people ate with a good appetite... but one place was empty. There was a a plate with two topped bread slices, two glasses of juice, a banana and a pot of yogurt. But the chair was empty.

"Get Ayame, she's not here again", one nurse ordered. And so, one male nurse walked out of the hall to go and get the absentee.

And just when the nurse was gone, another stepped inside the hall, holding a lonky, about Kagome's aged boy's hand. The boy had long, silvery hair, purple stripes on his cheeks, red eyes, and dog ears. He couldn't be a human. Maybe he was a youkai or a hanyou. Kagome had seen a few of them at her school, and sometimes you could see them walking on the city streets, just like in here, and not just as patients, but also nurses and even doctors. Of course they were a lot rarer than normal humans.

The boy broke away of the nurse Mitsuhiro's grab with an angry face and grabbed a plastic plate.

"Hey, try to behave, so we don't need a straight jacket", Mitsuhiro snorted, let Inuyasha take his food, but stood behind him, just in case.

Soon the male nurse returned with a desperately thin, red haired girl. She was bony and pale, and, like Kagome, wearing a pullover. Her name was Ayame. She was put down on her chair, and she looked like she wouldn't even touch her food. Kagome knew instantly that that girl was like her... Sort of. Both were afraid of food, but that other was thin. Kagome was fat. Disgustingly fat. But truly she, too, was really thin. She just couldn't see it.

She had very severe anorexia. That's why she was here. She couldn't be held in a normal ward, because there was no way to get her eat, and sometimes she got very violent. She came here from a normal youth ward after a completely useless about one year lasting treatment perioid.

Suddenly a loud clang echoed through the dining hall. Everyone turned their eyes to Inuyasha, who had just thrown his plate on the floor so hard and even being plastic, it shattered in pieces.

"Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro shouted out and backed off a bit as a few other nurses grabbed the boy from his arms.

"I'm getting the injection!" Mitsuhiro shouted and ran away as fast as he could. Inuyasha sure writhed and tried to bite one of the nurses, but as Mitsuhiro came back and joined the nurses, they put Inuyasha on the floor, revealed his butt and stung him with a needle. He was carried out of the dining hall's door. A bloodcurdling scream was heard from the corridor. Kagome was horrified. Where on earth had she got into?


	4. Stop It!

Chapter 4 – Stop it!

Even Inuyasha wasn't surprised of finding himself in the box in just a few seconds. Lately his days went by like this; into the box, out, getting limb restrained, off, box, out... Again and again.

Another thing that didn't surprise him either was that the nurses carried a straightjacket into the room. This version was special; it was made for holding youkais and hanyous. Even a strongest demon couldn't get free from it by theirselves.

And so the fight started, eight nurses vs Inuyasha. And that was a long and harsh battle. First one arm into the sleeve, then another hand into the sleeve, belts buckled. Finally the belts behind his back were buckeld thight, and there he was; lying on the floor on his stomach, tied up, harmless.

"Hiii-opp!" one of the nurse said as they all lift Inuyasha on the limb restaint bed on his back. He didn't need to be tied any other way, but he'd be more comfortable on the bed than on the floor.

Later, as afternoon turned evening Inuyasha had fallen asleep a few times. During all this time there had been a nurse sitting in the box next to him. Now there was a quite young woman nurse, who had been tapping her iPad for all this time. She hadn't said a word to Inuyasha all this time.

Later one white-coat opened the box's door and came in. Inuyasha didn't even glimpse to see who it was. He could smell her; the ward's psychiatrist. An useless creature, who just couldn't stop trying to talk to him. And, of course, that's what she attempted to do now again. The nurse left the room, and the doctor sat down on her chair. She was holding some kind of a form.

"Inuyasha, oh Inuyasha..." she sighed, shaking her head. "We are seeing no progress with you – no kind of. And why is that?"

Inuyasha tried to get some sleep.

"Wouldn't you have anything to tell us? Anything to talk about? Any wishes about your treatment?"

No answer. So she sighed again.

"What are going to do with you?"

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs. Admittedly the doctor got a bit scared, but trusted the straightjacket.

The evening snack was over. Some of the patients sat in the living room, watching TV. It was almost 9 PM, so the best programs were to start.

But Kagome couldn't watch TV. She was highly nervous. She had eaten. She really had eated.

At evening snack she wasn't let out without eating. A nurse sat by her side, first asking then urging her to eat, finally threatening her with a naso-gastric tube; something, that Kagome would never want again. It was a tube that was put in her nose all the way down to her stomach, and putting it was really painful. Kagome had had it numerous times.

And so she ate. She broke and ate. Far from enough, but still too much.

The isolation room's door was knocked, and four nurses walked in, one of them being Mitsuhiro, and one had a syringe his his hand. Others wore thick leather gloves, so that the boy wouldn't bite. This was all normal, almost daily. These guys knew how to treat Inuyasha.

First they turned Inuyasha on his stomach and did something that had been already twice before today; pants down, injection on the butt. As Inuyasha went dazed, the nurses started to undo the belts and straps. Trusting, that Inuyasha was now all harmless as medicated, he was let out of the box.

Kagome sat on a sofa at the end of one corridor. She felt suicidal. She thought of where she could get something sharp, to relieve her inner pain somehow. But she couldn't make up anything, as all her stuff was raided when she came here. Not that she even had had anything with her.

But then she knew it – the thumbtacks on the bulletin board.

So there se sat. She wasn't going to do anything that big. Just see a little of her blood. A few drips.

That moment Inuyasha sat right the other side of the ward, alone too, still groggy. He sat on a wide windowsill, banging his forehead slowly against the window.

Suddenly he smelled blood, and his ears jumped up.

Kagome stared at the small cut on her wrist on the verge of tears. Not that it hurt, vice versa. It felt better. She cut again, a lot deeper. She actually pushed the thumbtack in he vein as deep as possible.

But suddenly the girl awoke and turned her eyes at the other side of the corridor. There stood that boy, Inuyasha. He was staring at her with his red eyes, as red as the blood on her wrist. The boy looked like he was about to kill someone. Kagome didn't know what to think. She had never been this close to a demon.

Inuyasha started getting closer to her with slow steps, head forward slanted a little, eyes squinted.

Kagome backed towards the wall. The closer the boy got, the more she wanted to scream, but she couldn't get a sound out of her mouth. She fell into a panic attack and felt her heart pounding hard.

The boy stopped right in front of Kagome and lowered his eyes on the same level as the girl's, so close that she could hear him sniff her. She could feel tears come in her eyes and shut them tightly...

Inuyasha looked at the bleeding cut on the girl's wrist, opened his mouth and whispered quietly, with a low and sharp voice;

"Stop it."

Kagome awoke and opened her eyes. She looked straight at the boy's eyes in the silence. But the silence didn't last for long, as a shout was heard from the other side of the corridor;

"Inuyasha!" That was Miroku. He seemed horrified. "Inuyasha, here, come here! Right now! Help, someone!"

Inuyasha's dog ears tweaked from Kagome, Miroku and back to Kagome

For a one more time the boy gave a look at Kagome. He growled and started slowly walking back towards the white-coats that just arrived at corridor's end. Other of them took the hold of Inuyasha's hand, other ran to Kagome.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked a little out of breath.

"Yeah", Kagome nodded slowly. "Yeah I am..."

After the incident Kagome was frightened for a long time. But soon she wiped the thumbstack from blood and returned it to the bulletin board. She would not do that again.

Kagome's first night in the ward was horrible. She laid on her bed awake all night. But she was actually used to it. Distressing thoughts filled her mind.

Now she laid on her side. She wasn't actually crying, but tears streamed down her cheeks, wetting the pillow a little. But no sound of crying. She was so tired she felt like she couldn't even lie in her bed, but no, she just couldn't sleep.

Every now and then the room's door opened quietly open a little, and a nurse peeked in. They observed the patients through the nights, to make sure that everyone were in their rooms. Kagome always pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to draw attention.

But as never ending the night felt, finally the alarm clock showed 8 AM. She laid still on her back and listened to the sounds coming from the corridors.

The doors were opened, nurses woke the patients and told them to go for breakfast.

In the breakfast line Kagome was shaking. She didn't want to eat. But while a nurse started making her a breakfast on a tray, the girl fell in despair. She would have to eat. Again.

"Today's a new day, Kagome", that nurse said while she put the tray down on the girl's place on a table. She was the oldest nurse on this ward, named Kaede. She was known inflexible and tight, especially talented in treating difficult patients.

"So, eat up, child. It's good for ye."

"...No..."

"I'm waiting", Kaede said calm and sat opposite the girl. Kagome looked over her shoulder to a table where there was a same kind of a situation going on. Ayame, the superskinny girl, sat face to face with a nurse, not touching her food, crying crying.

"Focus on eating", Kaede urged. Slowly Kagome touched the spoon.

After the breakfast Kagome felt maybe the worst anxiety attack she had ever had before. She felt the cursed food in her stomach. She hated the feeling. She had to get it out. Right now.

So she ran to the corridor where the toilets and shower rooms were. She quickly turned towards the girl's toilet; but the lock was red! It was closed!

Distressed Kagome looked everywhere around her. Not giving much of a thought she ran guickly to boy's toilet. Whatever. She had to hurry.

She slammed the door closed after her, ran to the toilet seat, knelt down, put her fingers down her throat and started to vomit.

She coughed and gagged, no matter how she tried to keep it down. Should she stop? If someone hears? No. Everything has to come out.

After a while Kagome hear the door open a little. Hadn't she locked it? Her heart started pound like crazy. Quickly she turned towards the door to see who it was. She was sure it was a nurse. Now she was in trouble. They would send her into the central hospital to be put in feeding tubes. Never there...!

But the arrival was not a nurse. It was Inuyasha. The boy stood at the doorway, exressionless. They looked at each other for a long time. Kagome had never been this embarrassed and scared at the same time.

Inuyasha tried to clarify the situation. He had been in a hospital for long enough to know why skinny girls run to bathrooms after eating. He knew it wasn't right. Hell no!

"Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted, almost roared. The girl flinched and wiped her mouth on toilet paper. She got up shaking and flushed the toilet. Inuyasha didn't move from the door. He followed every move with his eyes, how the girl washed her hands and wiped them on a towel. Scared, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha every other second. She hoped so much for the boy just to leave. But he didn't move an inch. The girl took a few slow steps towards him. The boy still didn't move.

"M-may I go...?" she asked, shaking a bit. Inuyasha stared at her straight in the eyes, silent. He raised his hand towards her face. He laid his claw against her cheek.

"Stop it", the boy whispered once more and cut a little spot on her cheek. Kagome flinched, even though it didn't really hurt.

Inuyasha withdrew his hand, turned around and walked away.

Kagome stood in the doorway, holding the little cut on her cheek.

"Kagome! What's happened to your cheek?"

"Nothing, nurse..."


	5. The God

I think this is the funniest chapter in this story. What do you think? Please tell me ^^

Chapter 5 – The God

" _Why are you still here?"_ a voice asked.

"I'm trying, but there's no way out", Miroku answered calm. He sat alone on a sofa at the end of the western corridor.

" _You know your place is not here."_

"But do I have a choice?"

" _You will make up something. Maybe you should ask the God?"_

"The God of this world? What would He know of out world?" Miroku sighed. How many times did he have to tell it to Them. Are They stupid?

" _Find I way. You have to decide soon. You can't be in between worlds. You either come home with us or stay here with these freaks. Remember; we can help you."_

Miroku sighed again. Time was running out. He had to make up a way to get out of here. But the only way he hadn't tried was suicide. There was nothing in this ward you could kill yourself with. Nothing.

But then he got it!

Miroku got on his way, wandering around the ward, looking for Inuyasha. He was nowhere to be seen. Not in the livingroom, not in the dining hall, not in the activity room... Oh no, not in the box again?

No. He was in their room. He was lying on the top of his closet, scratching the ceiling.

"My friend!" Miroku greeted and waved his hand. Inuyasha turned his head towards the man.

"I need your help". Miroku said a bit mysteriously and closed the door, so no outsider would hear. "Now my time to leave this world has come. They won't wait for me very much longer."

Inuyasha listened without moving an inch.

"I need you help, please kill me!" Miroku pleaded and showed his throat. "Can you slash my carotid? Or would you think of a better way to kill me?"

Inuyasha's face stayed deadpan. Within a few seconds he turned back towards the ceiling.

"I thought I could trust you. That you would help a friend in need", Miroku sighed, sad. Well, why would the creatures of this world want to help him? He knew they were a lot primitive than him and the creatures of his world. And so he left the room.

The ward's oldest patient wandered around the corridors. His name was Naraku, but he ordered only the name "God". He had been here for six years, and he would be moved to the next ward soon. He was well known in this ward among the patients.

The main reason was that he was the best "pillsnatcher" of the ward. He could get any kind of a medicine pill snatched, and then sold them to other patients for items, not money. And as impossible as it sounds, the nurses had no idea of this black market, even though it had lasted for six years.

There was one other reason he was known, too. Sometimes he didn't have all his clothes on. Even now he was wandering around in boxers. He held his hands towards the ceiling (heaven).

"Don't be afraid, you lost souls, you children of Satan! I am here to purify your souls!"

That shouting was heard by a woman named Kagura, who stood at the activity room's doorway. She was a youkai, and had belonged to an organization. They killed humans, only humans, not youkais or hanyous. Kagura was first and at least for now the only member of it to get caught. But no matter how much Kagura was interrogated, she didn't tell anything. She had been diagnosed mentally ill, so she wasn't put in jail, but her stay in here would be long.

Kagura was absolutely fed up with Naraku's raving and God-gaming. She was maybe the only person in this ward who didn't call him God.

Annoyed Kagura stepped into the activity room. This time there were a lot of people, and the tumult was loud. Kagura sat down at the table. Opposite her sat Jakotsu; a very disturbed, homosexual, sadistic, rapist murderer. He was a very strange person. He was a very cheerful nature; he usually greeted all passerbies (male gendered) by hugging and sometimes also kissing, but at the same time he was actually dangerous if he got anything sharp in his hands, and as said, he was a complete sadist. He loved seeing blood and people suffering, even those who he had "fallen in love" with. He had proceeded in his treatment somewhat. He no longer had molested any of the ward's patients. Back those days when he did, he groped, licked and tried to rape them. But that was years ago. From the outside he seemed like a very cheerful guy (gay).

But now something was wrong. Jakotsu seemed depressed. He had made a violet card, with a pink heart on it's lid. Now he was writing something on the back. He sighed, miserable.

"What is wrong with you?" Kagura snorted.

"Inuyasha doesn't take in my love!" Jakotsu wailed and tapped the pen against the table, having problems thinking what to write. This was some kind of a love letter for Inuyasha. Jakotsu made these very often, slid them in to the isolation rooms where Inuyasha was.

"Come on, you do know nobody gets any kind of a contact in Inuyasha!" Kagura grunted. "You are an idiot if you think he ever even speaks to you!"

"But I won't give up! I've been praying the God every morning and night, asking Inuyasha to come to me and tell me about his feelings..." Jakotsu told. "Oh, if God just listened to me! Oh, if I could talk to Him!"

"Go for it. He's right there in the corridor", Kagura said and pointed at the room's door. Some of the room's patients burst into laughter, but Jakotsu wasn't amused at all.

Miroku arrived in the same corridor as Nara... I mean God wandered around in his boxers.

"Excuse me, mister, but..." Miroku was about to say, but Naraku turned around and cut in;

"Don't say a word, my child! Your Master knows what you need!"

"Exactly..." Miroku rolled his eyes and got closer to him, looked around and whispered in his ear.

"I need some drugs."

A wide, evil grin grew on Naraku's face, and he nodded. He led Miroku to his room.

Mysteriously he let Miroku in and closed the door. He took his closet's keys from his boxer's pocket and opened the closet. And it was filled with crap. There were things from underpants to mirrors, lipsticks to ear buds and joke books. He had a strange obsession of collecting stuff.

But one item in there was especial; a black winter boot. And why? Because Naraku took it out of closet and emptied in; there were many small plastic pouches of different kinds of pills; pain meidicne, sedatives, depression- and psychosis medicine and soporifics.

"Okay now, my child. Tell me, what you need", Naraku said, squeezing the drug bags in his fists.

"My time to get out of this world is coming", Miroku told. "My time is running out, but this body is keeping my sould sealed in this world."

"I see..." Naraku grinned started scrabbleing the pouches. And then he found the right one. He hung it in front of Miroku's face.

"This, my child, is a medicine mixture I have made. This is over sixteen times overdose of the medicine Perazin. You'll be dead in no time."

"Thank you, my God!" Miroku thanked with shining eyes. But Naraku took the pouch back.

"Pay me!" he demanded.

"What do you want?"

"Your shoes."

"... My shoes?" Miroku wondered and looked at his shoes. They were actually the hospital's shoes, but... Naraku didn't need to know that.

"We have a deal!" Miroku smiled and kicked the shoes off his feet. Naraku took them and hid it the closet, and gave the pouch to the smiling Miroku. Miroku left the room, thanking Naraku a few more times. Naraku – what a good man!


	6. The Ambulance

Chapter 6 - The Ambulance

Miroku was incredibly relieved. Finally he would get home – home to the world where he belonged to! He had carefully hid the pill pouch under the wrist warmer in his right arm. He never took it off, not even in the shower. That was because there was a black hole, which would suck anyone and everything inside it if revealed – also himself, unless he got out of this world as soon as possible.

The white-coats never believed this, and it was one of the reasons why he was in here.

But Miroku wouldn't take his death cocktail just yet. Just when it was bedtime. Now he would solemnise his final moments in this dimesion by joining the other patients in the activity room.

Again, the activity room was filled with people. The round table was crammed, even every windowsills were taken, let alone the couch. Kagura had apparently arranged a Singstar competition, and everyone wanted to sing.

 _I'm blue da-ba-dee-da-da-daa..._

That's how Jakotsu sang, dancing in the beat. Miroku smiled and started looking for Inuyasha – and there he sat, on a windowsill, listening to the singing expressionlessly and quiet, like always. Miroku walked to him and leaned the wall.

"Inuyasha, I am here for the last day", he told. Inuyasha turned towards the man.

"What do you mean last day?!" shouted a wolf youkai named Koga, who sat on the couch. He was here because he had shot two men with a machine gun four years back.

"Exactly. I'm leaving tonight", Miroku nodded. The singing in the room stopped. Everyone turned towards Miroku.

"Tonight?" Kagura raised her eyebrow. "Believe me, you ain't going anywhere."

"Yes I am."

"Ha! Where did you get that shit in your head?!" Koga started laughing "If you're going somewhere, that's the adults' chronic ward!"

Miroku didn't mind the boy laughing; he knew he shouldn't take the creatures of this world that seriously.

"No, really..." mumbled Sango, who sat at the corner of the couch, next to Kagome. "Who told you that?"

"They. Those like me. I have told you that I don't belong it this world, haven't I?" Miroku explained. Kagome's expression was hard to describe. But almost everyone in the room nodded. Of course they had heard of Miroku's origin, and not just once.

"But Miroku! We will miss you! Can't leave us!" complained Jakotsu, who stood in front of the TV with the Singstar microphone in his hand.

"Don't you worry, you'll be fine."

Inuyasha had no idea what his friend was talking about. But he could smell something suspicious – chemicals – and that smell came from Miroku's right hand, under the wrist warmer.

Not that he really cared. He turned his face to the window and tweaked his ears.

Now it was Miroku's turn to sing. It felt wonderful to think this was his last song here. No more white walls, no isolation boxes, no bad food or strange statements about his mental health... Just freedom! He'd be out of here! Out of this dimension, and forever!

Miroku grabbed the microphone and started singing:

 _Is this the real life?_ _  
_ _Is this just fantasy?_ _  
_ _Caught in a landslide_ _  
_ _No escape from reality_ _  
_ _Open your eyes_ _  
_ _Look up to the skies and see_

Kagura grinned.

"You know, you just couldn't have picked a better song!"

At the evening snack, Miroku ate like a king. He put lots of honey in his tea and shook everyone's hands as farewell – except the white-coats of course. Some patients did have their doubts of what he was about, but nobody said a thing.

As Miroku stirred his tea, he looked around to make sure no-one would see. Inuyasha, who sat opposite him and finally was able to eat by himself, followed the man's actions like a hawk, but Miroku knew the boy wouldn't say a word to anyone.

Slowly he took the pouch of tens of pills out of the wrist warmer into his fist. Fast he swallowed them and drank his tea after them. Inuyasha's ears lowered. This guy was not up to good.

The ward was about to get to sleep. The patients brushed their teeth and retreated to their rooms. Lights were put out.

Miroku had cleaned his side of his and Inuyasha's room. He didn't want to leave a mess after him. Pretty lightly dazed Inuyasha laid on his bed on his side and looked at Miroku – dazed, too. Clearly.

Miroku's sight had started getting blurry. He didn't really feel his legs anymore. He felt light as a feather.

With groggy steps Miroku walked to the door to turn off the room's lights.

"Farewell, Inuyasha", he said with a little smile. Everything turned dark.

About two hours had gone by; it was almost 12 PM. The whole ward was asleep, except Inuyasha. He laid on his bed, staring at Miroku. He knew something was wrong.

The nurses in night shift were just checking the rooms. One nurse opened Inuyasha's and Miroku's room's door – and saw Inuyasha's red eyes shining in the darkness.

"Can't you sleep?" the nurse asked from the door. Inuyasha sat up, looked at Miroku, and then turned at the nurse.

"What?" the nurse wondered and walked into the room. She stopped beside Miroku's bed, grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a bit.

"Miroku. Miroku!" she shouted. But nothing happened. Fast she ran out of the room and shouted to the corridor; "Call the ambulance!"


	7. Life is Short

Chapter 7 – Life is Short

Many of the patients woke to the shout of calling the ambulance. The doors of patients' rooms opened and either whispering or screaming people streamed out from the rooms to the corridor.

The last sleepyhead was awaken when the ambulance stopped in front of the ward, sirens sounding. Even though the white-coats shooed the patients, they gathered to the windows to see what was happening.

Four ambulance nurses ran in with stretchers, heading straight to Inuyasha's and Miroku's room. Inuyasha pressed himself against the corner and followed the situation - how the ambulance nurses lift Miroku on the stretchers and strapped him with black belts. Then they ran out of the room. Inuyasha could hear them shouting to the patients in the corridor to move it, make way.

Everyone stood at the windows. Everyone except Inuyasha – he had seen enough!

"Miroku..." Jakotsu sniffed with his hand against the window as the ambulace drove away as fast as possible, sirens sounding.

The next morning was quiet. Nobody had been spared of the news of Miroku being taken to the central hospital middle of the night. There were different kinds of gossips going around the ward; but they all said Miroku was dead. The atmosphere was depressing.

There was one patient after Jakotsu to be especially depressed. That was Sango. She had cried in the morning and talked with the doctor. She was even more silent than usually. Kagome didn't know why. But many others did.

Now some the ward's girls had gathered around in Kagura's and Kanna's room. Kanna was a small and silent (even more silent than Sango) girl, the youngest patient in the ward. She lived in her own inside world.

Sango and Kagome sat on Kagura's bed, Kanna sat on the windowsill, and Kagura on her nightstand. Ayame, the thin girl, was there, too. They had gathered up to have a talk – without boys' stupid opinions.

"I couldn't have believed... Of Miroku..." Sango whimpered more apathetically than ever. "Why? He was such of a happy person... I thought he liked life..."

"Did you ever listen to what he always said?" Kagura snorted. "The man just told us yesterday evening that he was gonna go 'home'. And with home he of course meant his own world. I had my doubts. Why the hell didn't I tell the white-coats?" she hissed, frustrated in herself.

"Yes... Why didn't we...?" Sango covered her face in her hands and burst out crying. Everyone flinched. Kagome laid her bony arm on Sango's shoulders, but couldn't make up anything comforting.

After crying for a while, Sango stood up and walked out of the room, sobbing.

"Sango, where are you going?" Kagome asked, but didn't get an answer – she was already gone.

"Poor Sango..." Kagura sighed. "You see, Kagome, she and Miroku had something in common..." she explained with a serious voice. "Sango didn't care of Miroku's strange raving, and Miroku didn't care of Sango's past nor suicide attempts. They ofter sat together on the couches and talked..."

Kagome could almost feel her heart braking. Would Sango get over this?

Later in the afternoon Ayame walked the corridor called the 'center corridor'. She looked out of the windows and thought. She was wondering what was going on. She had felt a bit weak for about an hour. But now she felt her heart pounding faster and faster. She felt heavy and couldn't stand anyore. Quickly she ran against the wall, crashed on her knees, panting. Calm down, it will be okay. Just a little while...

"Yo, Ayame!" a shout was souded from the western side of the corridor. Ayame turned towards the voice and saw Him. Her crush. Those deep blue eyes, strong, long, black hair. The silky, brown tail... He ran to Ayame.

"Ko... ga..." Ayame whispered. Koga knelt beside the girl and took her fragile hands in his fists.

"Ayame! Are you alright?!" Koga asked. "I asked you a question! Answer me!"

Ayame nodded, but didn't convince Koga.

"Shall I get the white-coats? Will you be alright?"

Ayame felt her heart pound faster and faster by the second... Until it stopped.

"Ayame! Ayame! Help, somebody help! Nurse!"

"Hm?" Kagura heard Koga's shout from the corridor. What was going on in there? She and Kanna got on their way towards Koga's voice. And there they saw the tragedy; Ayame lying on floor, Koga by her on his knees, three white-coats around them, one of them trying to bring her back to life by pressing her chest and giving her artificial respiration. But it was useless.

Ayame was dead.

And once again an ambulance was called to the hospital of Kuroshima. And again the ambulance came it's sirens sounding. The other patients were ordered to get in their rooms, out of the corridor. For a while they still tried to be restored to life – but still, no good. Soon she was put down on the stretcher and coated in a white cloth. The ambulance drove away. The sirens didn't sound.

The atmosphere had maybe never been this serious. Never before had two patients died in two days. Miroku – death of drug overdose. Ayame – death of heart attack caused by severe malnutrition. It was almost impossible to believe.

Especially Koga. He kept repeating the scene in his mind. He sat at the end of a corridor, on it's sofa, with a blank face.

There wasn't an actual love affair between them... but still something. A warm friendship, infatuation, but not love. At least that's how Koga felt. Ayame's feelings had been stronger. And now she was gone.

"Koga…" said Jakotsu, who just stepped in front of the wolf boy. He lift his eyes from the floor, straight to Jakotsus's eyes.

"Think of it this way; she got outta here!"

"She gets to her Lord!" Naraku announced in the corridor.

Miroku had a very clear view of where he would get to. Of his own world. He knew the places and the people in there. He had closed his eyes for the last time in this stupid, useless world, hopeful of the place where he would open them. Home.

But the reality wasn't as sugar frosted as he had thought. His consciousness started slowly recovering after the fatal dose of a medicine. He had thought he'd hear music and birds singing. He had thought he'd find himself lying on a summery meadow of flowers.

But he didn't hear birds singing. He did hear steps and machine's beeping. He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't see the sky, but he did see flowers – in a vase on the nightstand. He wasn't lying on a meadow, but in a hospitalbed.

"...What the hell?"


	8. The Tube

Chapter 8 – The Tube

Kagome sat in the dining hall with a meal in front of her. The hall was empty and silent. All the other patients were gone. But Kagome sat still there. She hadn't eaten a forkful, even though it had been almost an hour since the lunch started. The nurse Kaede sat opposite her, waiting for the miracle to happen.

"Eat", she compelled. Kagome didn't answer. "Kagome, eat up."

And so they sat still. Nothing happened. Only the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Finally the nurse, Kaede, sighed and got up from her chair. Kagome stared at her, her heart pounding.

"Alright", Kaede huffed. "Alright. Go. Go on."

And Kagome sure did. She jogged out of the dining hall into the corridor. She was very pleased of herself. She was strong. Stronger than food. And so she returned to her room.

Kagome seriously thought that she had succeeded. That she had got away with this, dodged a bullet. She sat on her bed, thinking.

She thought of that hanyou boy. Was he called Inuyasha? Something about him was mystic, especial. She knew nothing more of him – but she wanted to.

Then she could hear approaching steps from the corridor. The room's door opened, and Sango came in.

"Hi..." Kagome greeted a bit quietly. It was hard to be cheerful in the same room with Sango.

Sango nodded and clearly tried to smile, with poor results. Slowly she walked through the room and sat on her bed.

"Were you talking to the doctor?" Kagome asked. "I... I mean if you mind if I ask, sorry, I..."

"That's okay", Sango said. "And yes, I was."

A dense silence filled the room. Kagome spun her thumbs, uneasy. She has one question in her mind.

"Uh... Sango?" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sound too curious, but still... Could you tell me a bit about Inuyasha?"

"Uh... Inuyasha? Why him?"

"Well, um..." Kagome mumbled. "He has came to me a few times and said..."

"Said?" Sango interrupted Kagome. "Did you say he Said something to you?"

"Yes. He told me to stop..."

Sango went quiet.

"That's weird..." she said finally. "Inuyasha has never said a word in here. Not to anyone. We have no idea, what his voice sound like."

"Really?"

"Yes. I actually thought he wasn't even able to talk. A is a bit like that, you know. He's a hanyou. Miroku told me some things about him. Something has gone wrong with Inuyasha. His youkai blood has taken over him, or something like that. He is not actually like he is... Well, Miroku knew more about him, but now..." And Sango burst in tears.

Kagome felt uneasy of Sango crying. Of course talking of Miroku was hard for Sango. Oh how Kagome wished she had kept her mouth shut!

"Sango..." she tried to cheer Sango up, but no good. Sango couldn't stop sobbing.

"I-I can't tell you more of Inuyasha... You sho-should have asked Miroku..."

Suddenly the door was knocked. The girls turned their faces towards the door. Kaede came in.

"Kagome, come with me", she said.

Kagome did't ask anything, just got up and walked to the door. She waved at Sango and closed to door after leaving.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked Kaede as they walked the corridor.

"Don't ye worry, this is for your own good", Kaede told.

They stopped in front of a door. Kagome hadn't been there. She had no idea what it was. She had a bad feeling about this when four nurses came from the room, gathering around Kagome as a circle.

"W-what is this?" the girl asked alarmed.

"Come", Kaede said calmly and pointed inside the room. The first thing Kagome saw was the limb restrainting bed in the middle of the room. In half a second Kagome turned towards the corridor and tried to run away, but the nurses grabbed her. Kagome fidgeted, kicked, punched and bit, but she was too weak; she couldn't do anything. And so the nurses put the fragile girl on the bed. They rolled her on her back and started strapping her in the belts. Soon the girl was was strapped on the bed from wrists, ankles and chest.

"What's happening?!" Kagome shouted frightened. The nurses shushed her.

"Because ye don't eat..." Kaede talked calmly and quietly and made way for one other nurse. "... we will now put you a naso-gastric tube."

"No! No!" Kagome screamed, but no good. One nurse put the tube into her nose while one other nurse kept her head still. Kagome could feel the tube going down her nose and esophagus. She gagged constantly and the pain was immense. But finally the job was done. The tube was all down to the girl's stomach. The nurses shoke each others' hands, praising each other, and left the room one by one.

"Okay, that's it..." Kaede calmed the panting Kagome on the bed. Suddenly one nurse came into the room with a drip stand. There hung a bag of Nutrison. And so the nurse connected the tubes; Kagome's tube and the Nutrison tube.

"If ye promise not to rip the tube off, we can let you free from the straps", Kaede said. "But remember that if ye Do rip it off, we will just put it back, and believe me – that time ye won't be let go this easily."

And so an hour went by, and Kagome was freed from the straps. Her heart was still pounding quite hard as she staggered from the isolation room to the corridor. Kaede walked behind her and closed the door with a huge slam.

"Now, maybe ye should go to the living room", Kaede nodded with a smile and pet the girl's shoulder. "I'll come right to you in just a few minutes."

Kagome walked the corridor pushing the drip stand with her. She was ashamed to walk around with it, but she had no options. And right when she got to the living room she could all the other patients' stares burn a hole in her back. The tube was quite a sight. Kagome looked at Sango, who was sitting on the couch, who sighed sadly for Kagome.


	9. The Fight

Thank you for 750 views. For me, that's much :) Now there will be 7 chapters to go. But if you would have any ideas of content for a new chapter, let me know, because I'd love to continue writing this story!

Chapter 9 – The Fight

Miroku sat in an ambulance and stared at the back window. They had just drove away from the central hospital to the highway. And the destination was the hospital of Kuroshima – the loony bin, nuthouse, whatever.

Miroku remembered everything that had happened these past few days. He was first put straight to a stomach lavage, and from there to the intensive care for the night. He was on the edge of life and death, but made it. It took six days, and now he was returned to Kuroshima. Miroku was so upset. His attempt to get to his home world had been nullified – all wasted!

The ambulance stopped in front of the buiding K10 and the van's door opened. But Miroku didn't move an inch. He would never get in that cursed building again.

"Come out", said the ambulance nurse, standing outside. Miroku didn't react. The nurse sighed:

"Ring the bell, we need more nurses..."

And in no time nurses started flowing out from the bulding's door. Two of them grabbed the man from his arms and dragged him out of the ambulance. Then another duo of nurses grabbed him from his legs, and so he was carried inside. The ambulance people thanked the K10 nurses and drove away.

Miroku sure objected at first, but as he was carried inside from the K10-3's door he gave up. Two male nurses held him from his arms, and Miroku broke away.

"Let me go!" he shouted as loud as he could.

"There there, calm down..."

Suddenly Miroku's eyes turned at the end of the corridor. There stood...

"Sango!" Miroku shouted and started running towards the woman.

"Mi-Miroku..." Sango couldn't believe her eyes. As the man came close enough, she ran to him and hugged him tight and cried.

"I thought you'd be dead!" Sango sobbed. Miroku stroked her hair gently.

The news of Miroku's return spread like a fire. In half an hour everyone knew it. And oh man how happy the atmosphere was! You see, Miroku was quite popular among the patients. But one's joy was over the others (not counting Sango); Jakotu's

The gay man ran to Miroku and shot in his arms, tightening his hug. Miroku slowly pushed him away. "Never do that again! Promise me!" Jakotsu pleaded with sparkling eyes.

"But Jakotsu; I still have to go to my home world", Miroku answered. Sango waked towards them.

"But... Don't you care about my feelings?"

"Listen, Sango..." Miroku reached his hand towards the woman, but she retreated.

"How can I live without you? Don't you care?" she said with small tears falliing from her eyes. Even Miroku seemed a bit upset.

"But Sango – that is my destiny."

"No it's not! That is a delusion!" Sango shouted. The whole corridor went all silent. No-one said a thing, when suddenly Sango continued; "Don't you get it? Don't you understand that all those voices are just hallucinations?"

"Sango, you don't understand..."

"Don't talk to me!" the woman shouted, turned and jogged away.

"Sango..." Miroku sighed as the woman turned away to another corridor.

But in the other hand, those words made Miroku really think. 'Delusions'. What 'delusions'?" Could it really be?

And now, about delusions...

"Hyaaaaaargh! Hyaaaargh!" Inuyasha shouted, or more like screamed in the eastern corridor, all alone. He was lying on the floor, fidgeting and kicking in every direction. He was helpless, as he was wearing a straightjacket. He rolled from his back to stomach and so on, again and again, and when he got towards the wall, he started pounding his head against it.

Then his eyes turned to the ceiling – and he saw black shadows, whose hands were dripping in blood. The boy tried to bite them, but couldn't reach them.

"Rrrrrgraaaahhh!" Inuyasha roared. As he had given his all in this fight, he closed his eyes, rolled on his back, panting.

As the exhausted boy laid on the floor, he suddenly started hearing fast steps getting closer. He opened his eyes to see who it was. It was Mitsuhiro, his own nurse.

"Inuyasha!" the man shouted and started walking slowly towards Inuyasha, trying to keep him as calm as possible. "Steady, steady... It's okay...", but Inuyasha just tried to bite him. The man backed off a few steps, and suddenly Inuyasha strated to 'fight' again. This wasn't the first time for Mitsuhiro being in a situation like this. He knew what to do. He sat down on the floor about five meters of safety distance from the boy, and that's it. He did nothing else. He looked at the thumping fight. He was a little scared, but thank God the boy was strapped in the straightjacket. Otherwise Mitsuhiro wouldn't dare to sit there.

"Hyaaarh!" Inuyasha shouted for the last time, rolled on his stomach and closed his eyes. Now Mitsuhiro dared to get closer to the boy.

"Easy, easy..." the man murmured as he got to the boy and knelt down beside the panting boy. He had held his dog ears back, but as Mitsuhiro started stroking them, the ears went limp.

"Still hallucinating?" Mitsuhiro asked.

No answer.

Three nurses appeared to the other side of the corridor, maybe because they had heard Inuyasha's 'call'. Mitsuhiro just waved them away and formed the words 'I'll', 'handle' and 'this' with his mouth. Then he turned back to Inuyasha and put his hand on his shoulder and just waited.

As the time went by, Inuyasha stopped panting and just seemed more relaxed. Mitsuhiro flinched as Inuyasha started to get up from the floor. And there he sat, opposite Mitsuhiro, with his red eyes and fangs showing. But now the man wasn't afraid. Instead he stood up and waved at the boy to get up. Inuyasha twitched his ears and got on his feet slowly.

"That's good", Miroku said slowly and clearly. "Now, let's go for some lunch."

Suddenly Inuyasha caught a smell in the air. A familiar scent. He knew who it was.

"Take your seat", Mitsuhiro ordered and pointed at the farthest corner of the dining hall, where Inuyasha always sat. And there was someone else who sat in there, too – Miroku!

Inuyasha's ears jumped up as high as possible and his eyes widened of surprisement.

"Inuyasha, take your seat", Miroku repeated as he put food on the boy's plate.

"Hi, Inuyasha..." Miroku greeted his friend lethargically. "I... failed..." the man sighed and stirred his soup.

This is when Mitsuhiro appeared to the table, sat next to Inuyasha, and, as Inuyasha was still wrapped in the straightjacket, he had to be fed. He started feeding the boy, who ate slowly with a bit poor appetite.

And talking about poor appetite... Kagome sat a few tables away from them, and hadn't even touched her food. And again, Kaede was sitting opposite her. But this time she didn't urge her to eat, because the girl already had her feeding tube. If she didn't eat, food would be put in through the tube, and if she did eat, the tube would be taken off. Simple.

"Kagome", Kaede said. "Do ye know what happened to Ayame?"

Kagome nodded.

"She died. And ye know why?"

The girl nodded again.

"Exactly. She died, because she didn't eat. And guess what? Ye will face the same fate if ye don't start eating."

"No", Kagome whispered.

"Hm? What do ye mean 'no'?" Kaede grunted.

"Ayame was so thin..." Kagome mumbled. "But I'm so fat I could never..."

"But my dear child, ye are so thin! I know you can't see it, but ye must fight the illness!"

The girl burst in quiet tears. The whole dining hall went quiet enough to hear Kagome's quiet sobs echoe in the air.

Inuyasha stared at the crying girl, not noticing the spoon Mitsuhiro was holding in front of his mouth.

"Inuyasha, now concentrate on eating", Mitsuhiro urged, and Inuyasha chomped the soup on the spoon. Still he didn't move his face from Kagome.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro snapped his fingers in ront of the boy's eyes. Inuyasha didn't like that and started growling with his fangs bared. Mitsuhiro flinched a bit, but kept on the feeding.

"Now we'll focus on eating."


	10. Runaway

Thanks for 900 views ;) 6 chapters to go!

Chapter 10 - Runaway

The summer had started turning fall. Tree leaves turned in beautiful colors and fell through the air. The hospital's environment was beautiful and so a very therapeutic and just to get some fresh air.

But unfortunately Kagome couldn't get out to enjoy the courtyard. As long as she didn't eat, she couldn't get out. And so she had a naso-gastric tube and all her moving was minimized, even walking around the ward. Her weight had to get higher, but for now she had gained only a few measly kilos, which wasn't enough for the ward's doctor. Kagome had been caught in the act of vomiting several times, so now she had a nurse looking after her 24/7. Also in the toilet and the shower. Especially in the toilet and the shower.

Now Kagome was sitting in the livingroom's sofa, shaking her legs fiercely to burn extra calories.

"Kagome, stop that", nurse Kaede said. Kagome stopped the shaking, but started flexing her thighs. No-one could see that.

Naraku had started counting days towards him leaving this ward. He would turn 25 next week, which meant he would be transferred to an another ward; in his case, the chronic ward, since he hadn't been violent or anything like that for years.

Naraku's farewell party was being planned. Every patient leaving ward K10 had a party like that, and Naraku was no exception. The party would be held tomorrow.

"Hurray! We'll bake a cake!" Jakotsu rejoiced at the ward's kitchen's door. If some patient in this ward was excited about the party, that was Jakotsu. He had proceeded in his treatment so much that he was let into the kitchen with nurses with him. Also Kagura was with them.

"Shall we make chocolate cake?" Jakotsu asked, excited. Nurse Sara, who was Sango's own nurse, searched the cookbook for the recipe for the cake.

"Here. The chocolate cake's recipe."

Soon the heavenly scent of chocolate cake filled the ward's air. In almost every patients this worked up some appetite, but not in one; Kagome.

Kagome spent most of days in the livingroom, monitored by the nurses. She sat on the sofa, staring at the drip stand, the bag of the food liquid from which the food dripped down the tube into her nose drip by drip. She was fighting against the urge to rip the tube off, but she knew they would just put it back. And that was an immensely painful procedure. Short, but painful.

" _Run through the window."_

Inuyasha flinched at the voice he heard within his head. He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

" _Run through the window. Do it today. Do it Right Now! Run through the window.."_

Inuyasha growled. He knew that the windows were made of bulletproof glass. But he wasn't sure of his strenght – maybe he could get through. He stared at the window at the end of the western corridor's end. The beautiful autumn leaves hovered through the air. Inuyasha looked around to make sure there was no-one around, backed off a few steps...

"...besides, hell yeah I do my job!" one nurse laughed among the other nurses in the nurse's coffee room, where they were having a coffee break. But then...

Suddenly a huge crash and chinking of glass shards were heard through the ward. Every nurse had small alarms on their wrists, which started beeping so loud the whole ward echoed.

"Alarm!"

The nurses ran around aroung ward, but they got to the western corridor too late; someone had just gone through the window. There was a huge hole in it. Everyone knew, who the runaway was.

"Quickly call the police and the hospital's guards!"

"What's going on in there?" asked Jakotsu in his pink apron, standing in the kitchen's doorway. All the hospital staff were running around like there was a fire. Also Kagura peeked out of the kitchen.

"Inuyasha is on the loose!" some nurse shouted.

Quite far away from the hospital Inuyasha was wandering through the forests. He grinned a little, proud of his escape. He ran to a lake's shore and looked at his face's reflection on the water. He splashed the water on his face and hair, and shook himself dry like a dog. He sniffed around, and as he couldn't smell anyone, he let out a loud howl, which made the birds in the trees fly away. Finally he was free!"

The next morning there was an article about Inuyasha, a dangerous mental hospital patient being on the loose, in every newspaper. The news that arrived in K10 circled around the dining hall at breakfast, and everyone wanted to read it.

"So, now our Inuyasha is wanted!" Koga grinned as he chomped his toast.

"Ah, I remember the first time I was on the front page!" Jakotsu chirped. "Read the article, Kagura!"

"Alright", Kagura nodded, took the newspaper in her hands and started reading so loud that the whole dining hall could hear.

" _A dangerous mental hospital patient ON THE LOOSE!_

 _Yesterday from the mental hospital of Kuroshima a patient got away through the window. The runaway is a 15-year-old hanyou-boy with long, silver hair, dog ears and red eyes. He is wearing hospital pajamas._

 _The doctors say he's very violent and unpredictable. He has been diagosed with severe schizophrenia, and now as he isn't getting his daily medication, he will be even more dangerous._

 _The youkai police force has been sent after the boy._

 _Police will take in observations and hints of the runaway. Walking near the Kuroshima hospital is highly forbidden until the runaway is caught."_

That paper kept circling the dining hall from table to table, as everyone wantned to read it again. Some people thouht it was exciting and funny that Inuyasha had got away.

"Yaba daba boo, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu crowed.

"I wonder if they can catch him..." Sango though out loud.

"Of course they will! There's the youkai police forces after him. He's got no chance!" Miroku nodded while drinking his coffee.

"But what if he meets a human in the forest... Or wherever he is...?" Kagome thought terrified.

"Well, as insane he is, I don't think he would kill anyone who just bumps into him", Koga said.

"But what's worse, he will most likely miss My farewell party!" Naraku shouted out.

"Alright, men. Everyone identify the boy's scent?" the youkai police leader asked. Everyone shouted 'yes!' There were ten sturdy men in the patrol. Inuyasha had no idea what he was about to face.

And so he ran. He jumped over every tree root and bush, circled every tree and sniffed the air. Now he could smell a huge pack of youkais – and the scents got closer and closer, no matter how fast Inuyasha ran.

"Men! Let's scatter!" one poiliceman shouted. Half of them went east, other half to the west. They all smelled Inuyasha – and he wasn't far away.

"Who's got the sedatives?" one police asked.

"I do", another answered and showed everyone a gun, which shot small arrows, that contained strong sedatives.

"Load the gun. We are close."

Oh shit! Everywhere around him Inuyasha could smell scents that were getting stronger one by one. Finally Inuyasha stopped running, getting ready for a fight. He bared his fangs and squeezed his fists.

"Get ready, men!" the leader shouted only a few trees and bushes away from the boy. He was embattled, and the circle of the policemen got closed and closer. Inuyasha looked everywhere around him, panicky.

"Ryagh!" he shouted, trying to scare the policemen away. No good, so Inuyasha attacked one of the poilcemen.

"Now!"

And so a quiet shot was heard. First Inuyasha didn't understand what had happened. Then he saw it; there was a small arrow sticking up his left bicep, and in no time, Inuyasha started feeling dizzy. Then he fell in a state like sleep and fell down on the treestumps and moss.

"Good job, men!"

The policemen took the barely concious boy with them and carried him out of the woods. When they got to the highway, there were a few police cars and an ambulance. The ambulance nurses took Inuyasha into the van on stretchers and strapped him with belts. The police- and the ambulancemen shook each others' hands with smiles.

"Then, on the way to Kuroshima!"

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

 _Happy birthday, Naraku!_

 _Happy birthday to you!_

The whole choir of patients of the ward K10. Not all patients sang, but Jakotsu sang for them. Naraku didn't really like the song – he was the God. Not to be called like a human.

"Happy birthday, Naraku!" nurse Kaede shouted, and everyone started clapping.

"Okay now... I'll have a short speech", said a nurse called Goro. He was Naraku's own nurse. "Five years and two months ago Naraku was brought here, in this ward. The way has been rough, and we have gone a long way until this day. We love to let you to the next ward, and maybe someday you will live outside the hospital. Applause, Naraku!"

" _God..._ ", Naraku puffed quietly, but couldn't help but smile when he heard the clapping and Jakotsu whistling.

"So, let's cut the cake!"

Mitsuhiro stood in the central corridor, looking out of the window, looking for the ambulance to arrive. He had just a few minutes ago received a call of good news from the police. He knew Inuyasha would be really dozy, so he had brought a wheelchair.

Finally the ambulance arrived in front of the building.

"Okay now, I'll go get Inuyasha", Miroku called out to the dining hall.

Mitsuhiro stepped out of the building K10's doors at the same time as Inuyasha on the stratchers was taken out. Inuyasha laid on them like a dead fish. The ambulance people unwrapped the belts and lift the boy in the wheelchair that Mitsuhiro had brought. Inuyasha couldn't object.

"Thank you!" Mitsuhiro thanked as the ambulance drew away.

"Okay now, Inuyasha. Time for some cake!"

Inuyasha's head hung against his right shoulder as he was pushed along the corridor. And when he appeared in the dining room's door, Jakotsu stood up from his chair and shouted:

"Hallelujah! Inuyasha! You returned!"

Everyone's faces turned at the arrivals, and after a short silence the whole hall filled with 'hurrays' and applauses.

"So nice to see you!"

"Didya' know that you got in the news?"

Inuyasha didnt' answer. He was carted to his standard table. Mitsuhiro brought him a piece of cake and a glass of milk, starting to feed the boy.

"Isn't it nice to be back here?" Mitsuhiro chuckled.

After this incident all windows were made six times stronger.


	11. Inuyasha's Day

WARNING!

There's heavy cursing in this chapter! No kid's stuff!

Chapter 11 – Inuyasha's Day

The morning had just come, and the clocks of ward K10-3 turned 8 AM. The ward started getting up for a new day. And, like in all rooms, this happened also in Miroku's and Inuyasha's room.

Miroku sat up, yawned once and stretched a bit. Inuyasha also got up and started scratching his right ear with his foot.

"Hehe, morning, Inuyasha!" Miroku cheered.

Then three knocks were heard from behind the door. Two nurses stepped in; Kaede and Mitsuhiro.

"Good morning, boys! Did ye sleep well?" Kaede asked.

"Thank you, I guess we both did", Miroku nodded with a smile. But suddenly his eyes turned at Mitsuhiro. He had brown leather gloves on his hands and a pretty big syringe. Miroku's smile faded.

"Don't you dare..." Miroku growled, but Mitsuhiro came closer, not listening to him.

"This is a routine thing, Miroku. You know it", Mitsuhiro said seriously and sat on Inuyasha's bed. He grabbed Inuyasha from his biceps, turned him around his back against him and pressed him down on his stomach. As Mitsuhiro lowered Inuyasha's pants, Kaede stroke the boy's shoulder blades gently.

"That's it..." she murmured as the man gave the boy the injection, which made him go limp.

Miroku looked at this scene pretty disgusted. Inuyasha was actually more often overmediacted or in a straightjacket than all free in the ward with other patients.

Mitsuhiro appeared in the room.

"Now I'll give you a shower."

The duo walked through the ward towards one of the shower rooms slowly, as Inuyasha could barely walk because of the medicine. Mitsuhiro pushed the boy carefully in the showering room and locked the door after him from the inside.

"Want me to help you undress?" he asked. Inuyasha was clearly trying to get his shirt off, but because it didn't seem to work out, Mitsuhiro helped him. He pulled out his shirt. Next went off the pants. Then the nurse took a shower chair from behind the shower curtain. He helped Inuyasha slowly sit down on the chair and gave the boy the shower.

"Okay now, buddy. You hold the shower, and I'll do the washing. Okay?"

And so Mitsuhiro turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature pretty hot.

Nowadays Inuyasha wasn't usually able to take care of himself. Year by year all his self-caring skills had dropped. But it wasn't only because of his illness – but also because of his strong medciation. Being medicated or strapped in a straightjacket or a bed were the only ways to make sure the ward was a safe place for both the patients and doctors.

Inuyasha sat in the shower chair, moving the shower slowly here and there. Then he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey, stay awake", Mitsuhiro said while petting Inuyasha's shoulder. Then he squeezed some shampoo on his hand and started rubbing the boy's long and strong hair. Then he moved to his dog ears and rubbed them as gently as possible. That was something Inuyasha didn't like at all, and started growling.

"No growling", Mitsuhiro said calm, took the shower from the boy's hands and started washing all the shampoos and shower gels off.

Mitsurhiro was the only nurse Inuyasha got along with, trusted and honored. Mitsuhiro had been his own nurse ever since the children's ward years back, and as Inuyasha was transferred here, ward K10-3, Mitsuhiro moved with him, because their care relationship wasn't wanted to be broken. They had been together for eight years by now.

Mitsuhiro grabbed the shower and flushed Inuyasha from top to bottom. Then he turned the shower off, took two white towels from the shelf.

"Here, help me to help you", he smiled. Inuyasha slowly dried his thighs as Mitsuhiro rubbed the boy's hair. And as he was finished, he started helping Inuyasha drying the last of himself.

And in no time, he was all dried up. Mitsuhiro took the hospital clothes from the cabinet: white shirt and grey pants. He helped the boy to dress up.

"Well this went well. Good", Mitsuhiro praised Inuyasha. They walked out of the shower room.

"So, now we'll go for some breakfast", Mitsuhiro said and put the boy's arm on his shoulders to help him walk.

The breakfast started in the ward at 8 AM and lasted for about half an hour, but it was yielded if needed. Now the hall was empty, except for a patient and a nurse by her.

There they sat. Kagome, who hadn't even touched her food, and Kaede, who was no way letting the girl go before eating everything. Kagome lift her eyes from her meal and saw Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro walking in.

"This porridge is good", Mitsuhiro talked to the boy, just like he'd think he'd answer him. "Would you like some cocoa? Cold? Hot?"

Mitsuhiro brought the tray to Inuyasha. There was a mug of cocoa, a plateful of porridge and two slices of toast. Unlike Kagome, Inuyasha had a great appetite.

Mitsuhiro sat next to Inuyasha, who was drinking the cocoa with a drinking straw.

"Here you go, your Clozapine", Mitsuhiro smiled and did the trick the nurses sometimes did; throw the pills into the porridge and mix. And so the medicine was gone with the porridge. Kaede watched that and smiled.

"Learn from Inuyasha's example, girl", she said, but Kagome wasn't listening.

Inuyasha made through the big breakfast in 15 minutes.

"Good, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro smiled and took the empty tray into the kitchen.

Inuyasha got up from his chair and started taking slow and shaking steps towards the main corridor.

"Inuyasha, wait...!" Kaede shouted out, fearing the boy wouldn't be able to walk. Mitsuhiro heard this and ran from the kitchen to the dining hall, and saw Inuyasha – standing against the wall, shaking. The man ran to him and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Can you stand? Take it easy, the medicine is still affecting..." Mitsuhiro said, but Inuyasha only broke away from his grab started taking slow steps into the corridor.

"Go to the living room, Inuyasha! I'll be there in a few minutes!" Mitsuhiro shouted after him.

But Inuyasha's journey to the living room didn't go as planned. As he walked the corridor he heard a shout behind him. He turned around and saw a black, pretty tall man, like a shadow. He marched to the boy with a horrible grin, blood flowing from his mouth.

" _Hehe, puppy. Now I'm gonna kill ya!"_ the shawod grinned. Inuyasha whimpered like a dog and backed off. As the shadow just got closer and closer...

"HYAAAARGH!" Inuyasha screamed alarmed and tried to scratch and bite the shadow, but all his attacks just went through the it.

"Let's go!" Kaede shouted to Mitsuhiro in the dining hall. Mitsuhiro ran quickly from the hall to the corridor, and saw the fierce battle his own patient was having. Then in the corridor appeared Aori, Ken and Ryo, all of them nurses. Inuyasha shouted, fell on ground and got up again fast, shaking.

"I'll get the Jacket", nurse Mitsuhiro said and started running towards the medicine room. There they kept not only medicine, but also "Jackets" - straightjackets.

"Inuyasha!" Ryo shouted and grabbed the boy's arm. "Hey! Calm down, everything's fine."

But the boy couldn't calm down. Kaede grabbed his other arm, Arahi and Ken took his legs. Inuyasha fidgeted weakly and whimpered.

"That's it, that's it..." Kaede hushed, holdig the boy with all her old woman's strength.

Every patient in the ward had heard this. A huge mob of patients stood at the living room's door and followed the scene a bit starteled. Kagome, too, was standing at the dining hall's doorway, watching. But before this, she had poured her milk to the windowsill's plant and thrown her porridge and toast into the biowaste bin.

Mitsuhiro ran to the scene.

"Here it is", said a bit out of breath from running. "Grab his wrists and get on with it."

The fight to get Inuyasha in the straightjacket was long and fierce. But finally the boy gave up fighting back and fell on floor on his stomach, strapped in his straightjacket. He had stopped all objecting, just laid on the floor, panting a little.

"Okay. Now to the isolation room."

And so Inuyasha was carried through the ward to the corridor of isolation rooms. The nurses opened room number two.

Since Inuyasha was already wearing the straightjacket, he didn't need to be strapped on the bed. He was put down on the bed on his stomach by the nurses. Inuyasha fidgeted a little, but just to see what was happening, not to get free. Then he heard steps from behind him. He tried to see him, but couldn't turn his head back enough. But he could smell medicine chemicals - that guy over there was going to give him an injection.  
Inuyasha's pants were pulled down half his thighs, and the needle was stung on his butt. The boy went a bit limp and his eyes went half closed. Nothing special.  
"That's it. Good job", the nurse who had given the injection, said. "And good job you too, Inuyasha. Thank you for taking this so easy this time."

Now they turned Inuyasha on his back, but still didn't strap him down. And so the nurses walked out of the room, cheerful. Only Mitsuhiro stayed. He would now be keeping company to him.

When a patient was limb restrained, a nurse will always sit by him/her, and follow how he/she was doing. And every two hours, the nurse switched to another. But if Mitsuhiro happened to be at work at the same time as Inuyasha was limb restrained, he would look after him until the end of his shift. This was because Inuyasha felt better being with Mitsuhiro – everyone knew that.

Mitsuhiro got himself a chair from the office and sat down by Inuyasha. He had a pen and some kind of a form in his hands.

"Okay now, buddy. Tell me what happened back there?", Mitsuhiro asked, just like he'd wait the boy to answer him. "I guess it was a hallucination you were fighting. Am I right?"

No kind of an answer.

"Then we nurses came. Were you starteled of us? Why did you attack us?"

Silence. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"You'd be surprised if you knew how happy I'd be if you just said a word. One little word. Even a curse word. Anything. Hm? Would you?" he pleaded. For a while he was as silent as his patient, until he had an idea, and snapped his fingers: "I know! Would you call me a fucking idiot? Or an asshole-motherfucker? How would that be?"

It was no surprise for Mitsuhiro that Inuyasha said absolutely nothing. He didn't laugh, not even smile. All sounds he let out were yawns.

Hours went by, and soon it was 5 PM. Rattle of the food carts echoed from the corridor.

"Say, would you like smashed potatoes and chicken?" Mitshiro asked the half-sleeping Inuyasha.

"Wait for a few minutes, I'll get you a share." After saying that the man left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone, which wasn't actually allowed to do. The boy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear cheerful chattering from the corridor. Someone opened the door a bit – Koga and Jakotsu. Koga waved to him with a grin, Jakotsu formed a heart with his fingers and gave him a few flying kisses.

Soon Mitsuhiro came in with a tray of food.

"So. Now I'll elevate the head of the bed", Mitsuhiro said. After the bed's back was upright, Mitsuhiro started spooning the food into the boy's mouth, which he ate with a great appetite.

The evening came, and Inuyasha still laid in the isolation room's bed, strapped in a straightjacket. Mitsuhiro had been beside him all day, but now his shift was ending. He had just finished his cup of coffee, and now he was putting his coat on next to Inuyasha, to tell him good night.

"The doctor said that you will be strapped here for at least until morning", Mitsuhiro told. "I'll be here in the morning shift. We'll see about things then!" And so he took a few steps towards the door, but turned around towards Inuyasha and said with a smile: "Good night!"


	12. Sango

I have been telling you that there are 16 chapters in this story, which is finished in my computer in my native langueage Finnish, and so the story is finished, over. But I don't want to stop writing this, so I guess there can be more chapters than that. The only problem is that I don't have many ideas of the content of these new chapters, and so, I would really appreciate some ideas, even very litte directional.

Chapter 12 – Sango

Sango laid in her bed, staring at ceiling, where the rays of the morning sun shone. She had been awake for a few hours already.

Now she sat up and her eyes turned at her roommate. And the drip stand by her bed, where the Nutrison liquid dripped to the nasogastric tube Kagome had. Then the girl woke up.

"Morning", said Kagome, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Morning..." Sango nodded quiet. "Kagome, please eat something today... I'm... I'm so sorry to see you with the tube... You are so thin..."

Kagome didn't say anything but turned her eyes to the floor, then shook her head. She was completely blind of how thin she was. When she looked in the mirror, she saw a walrus, not the skeleton she was.

Kagome put on her casualwear while Sango put on her pink hospital gown which she always wore. Then the woman opened the door to the corridor. She stopped at the doorway and glanced over her shoulder to see her friend, who clearly wasn't going for breakfast.

"Kagome…"

"Go on... I¨ll be there", Kagome mumbled.

 _'I don't believe you',_ Sango thought and walked out of the room, heading towards the dining hall. Then she heard familiar voice.

"Come, Inuyasha. Let's go together."

That was Miroku, who held his hand against the boy's back. He was in a straightjacket, again. Miroku pushed him forward. But then he saw Sango in the corridor, a huge, warm smile spread on his face,

"Lovely to see you, Sango!" he shouted out and ran to the woman and hugged her.

"M... Miroku..." Sango whispered, hugging the man back with one hand.

When you'd first get to know Sango, anyone would think of her like this: calm, nice, gentle, loving, quiet. But she (like almost all the patients of ward K10-3) had her rough past with dark secrets.

Everything started over a year ago. Sango had come down with psychosis. Her sense of reality faded and she was hallucinating. She had been taken in a mental hospital's normal ward, and spent a week in there. But then the doctors made a huge mistake and let her home. No-one would ever had imagined what would happen.

Soon in every evening papers' headlines said this: _A young woman killed her whole family with a knife._ Whole family; mom, dad, and a 11-year-old little brother.

This was followed byt a long lawsuit, interrogations, lawyers and finally a psychiatric assessement here in K10-3. She was stated criminally insane, and so she wouldn't be put in jail, but here in involuntary treatment.

But when Sango's psychosis settled down because of the medication she got, something terrible happened. After realizing what she had done, she started hating herself. And so she became insanely suicidal. She had tried everything to kill herself. She had climbed on windowsills and tables to jump down and land on her neck. She had drank detergents, paint and hand disinfection liguids. She had jumped down staircases, but always made it with no harm. She cut herself with everything sharp she could find. She tried to buy drugs from Naraku, but he thought ' _it wasn't Sango's time to go_ ', so he wouldn't sell them to her. She even tried to kill herself by stopping both eating and drinking – which led to a naso-gastric tube, like with Kagome. You name it, she's done it.

Now she had been at K10-3 for a bit over a year, and got a new diagnosis instead of psychosis: severe depression. It was a miracle she was alive. She wasn't been let out of the ward even supervised, but, of course, could walk on the caged yard. Her story was maybe even the saddest of this ward. But in here she was understood, not judged. Also, Miroku's company was very therapeutic for her.

Sango walked the corridor towards the ward's elevator, hand-in-hand with her own nurse Sara. They were on their way to downstairs, where the doctor's office were. Sango spoke to her regulary.

Sara knocked the room's door.

"Come in", said the doctor's voice from inside. Sara opened the door and let Sango in first. She sat on an armchair opposite the doctor.

"Well, Sango. How have you been?" the doctor asked.

"...I'm not sure..."

"You seem to be feeling better now that Miroku's back. Am I right?"

Sango nodded.

"We took blood tests from you yesterday. Your clozapine blood count was a bit lower from the last time. We'll raise your Leponex dose a little. Seroquel will be left the same."

"Ahem..." Sara cleared her throat. "Sango has her bad moments, in which the medicine Truxal doesn't really help. Could something be done to help her?"

"Hmm..." the doctor thought. "We could try Diapam. Let's try it and see how big dose we need."

"Thank you..." Sango mumbled quietly.

Then to the other subject: "We have decided you will start getting psychotherapy twice a week."

And then Sango changed the subject: "And... If I may ask..." she hesitated. "... is there any talking about me leaving this place...?"

"Oh Sango..." the doctor sighed, sad. "You know we are talking years, and not just one... This is really not topical... You will leave the ward K10-3 at the latest in five years, or maybe a little sooner, if you keep getting better. We'll start talking about your next ward within two, three years. You will most likely be moved to the women's forensic ward..."

This is when Sango burst in tears. Sara pet her back and gave a look upon the doctor.

"Maybe we should try the Diapam...?" Sara suggested.

"Good idea", the doctor nodded.

Sara led Sango back to the third floor, ward K10-3. Kaede walked to them.

"Hi Kaede. Could you bring us 10 mg of Diapam?" Sara asked.

"Of course. Just a minute", the elder woman nodded, turned around and walked towards the medicine room. Sango was sobbing hopelessly. Sara led Sango to the calming room – which wasn't the same as an isolation room.

Sango sat down on a big, green beanbag and Sara covered her with a heavy blanket. Sango took deep breaths and wiped her cheeks covered in tears.

"Didn't that come to you as a full surprise? I mean, how long you will be staying here?" Sara asked.

"Oh no... No at all... But still..." and so Sango burst in tears again. "I want to die! I should die! I don't deserve to live! Not after what I have done! I don't...!"

"Shh shn... It's okay..." Sara shushed and stroke Sango's back of the hand. Soon the door was knocked, and Kaede came in with a mug and a small cup of two tiny pills.

"Here, 10 mg of Diapam."

"Thank you. I think this will do."

In about an hour Sango was let out from the calming room. The sedative Diapam had taken some effect. This medicine was the same what Inuyasha was given, but he got even a twenty times bigger dose.

Sango was looking for one person. She really needed some company now. She wanted to talk to Him.

And so she found who she was looking for in the living room. Miroku sat at the table, reading the daily news.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered quietly and got carefully closer to the man.

"Sango! How lovely to see you!" Miroku rejoiced and ran to hug the woman. Sango was surprised, but hugged back and smiled a little.

"...Could we talk a little?" she asked.

"Of course!"

As it was noon, no room in the ward was empty, except most of the patient's rooms. So the duo made their to the sofa at the end of the eastern corridor. It was all quiet, the only sound they heard was the TV from far away. They sat on the sofa and held each other's hands.

"Is there something bothering you?" Miroku asked compassionately.

"I was just thinking... I mean... You'll leave this place... in about two years."

"Yes?"

"And you'll go to the men's forensic ward?"

"Exactly."

"But we... We wouldn't be able to meet each other", Sango said, again, almost on the verge of tears. "I can't live without you!"

Miroku got even closer to Sango, put his arm over her shoulders and started rocking slowly.

"But Sango, we can still write letters when we know in which ward we are. We can use the wards' phones. And maybe some day we can meet at the cafeteria", he smiled his eyes closed.

"Yes..." Sango chuckled weakly. "I guess so..."

"Everything is going to be fine. And besides, it will still be two whole years", he said, tightening his hug. Sango could hear his heart beating. She closed her eyes. This moment should last forever.


	13. Like an Another Person

And now it is for sure – there will be more than 16 chapters in this story. This is the first of the extra-chapters, and as I had a great inspiration and an idea (thank you for this chapter, Talawolfgirl), this chapter was finished very fast.

If you have ANY kinds of ideas for an another chapter or at least one more or less short scene, bring it on, tell me! ;)

Chapter 13 – Like an Another Person

 _'Fucking fucking shit...'_ Kagome thought as she pushed the drip stand along her through the damn long corridor. She hadn't been feeling her own, quiet and weak self recently.

She was so embarrassed of the feeding tube. She was on the verge of pulling the tube out. But she kind of had those two guys – an angel and the devil – in her head, like in movies.

" _Don't touch the tube. You need it. And it will just be put back if you rip it out",_ said the angel.

" _Rip it off right away. You are stronger than the nurses. If you gather your strength, they wont stand a chance against you and will let you go without the tube"_ , cackled the devil.

You couldn't say Kagome ordered the angel as she didn't rip the tube off, but she didn't order the devil either. Which would she choose?

Kagome walked into the dining hall, filled up with people, and saw her own nurse Kaede sitting at 'Kagome's table'. When the old woman saw the girl, standing at the doorway, she smiled a bit and pet Kagome's chair.

Kagome sighed and pushed the creaking drip stand before her. She sat down and looked at the meal that laid there on the plate in front of her. She didn't even touch the cutleries.

"Kagome, now ye should really eat", Kaede said, maybe a bit more seriously that before – and Kagome sensed it. "Because yer weight just wont rise, that means ye need more energy – more calories. And so, as ye won't eat..." The elder turned at the hall's door, where a nurse just came in... With an extra bag of Nutrison. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Now we will raise yer calorie intake from 2000 to 2800..."

Suddenly Kagome like 'sank' onto a strange state.

And so she 'listened to the devil'.

Everything happened within a few seconds. Kagome got up from the chair, grabbed the tube and ripped it off with a short scream of pain. She stared at the tube in her hands, and saw blood from her nose dripping on her hands.

One male nurse ran to her, but Kagome grabbed her plate and smashed it against the nurse's face. And that wasn't all.

Kaede pushed the alarm button to call more nurses. And when they came to the dining hall, they saw the plate on floor, the food dripping on the nurse's face and chest. Now they thought she was not dangerous anymore. Idiots.

As the nurses got closer and closer slowly, Kagome was clueless for a few seconds. But suddenly she grabbed the drip stand and smashed the nurses with it. She swished it all around her. She didn't really aim anywhere, but still hit the nurses almost every swipe.

The other patients sitting in the hall looked this fight eyes wide, every single one quiet. Except one:

"Wooo-hee! Go, Kagome!" Jakotsu cheered and clapped his hands.

"Shut up!" one nurse shouted, but Jakotsu just giggled.

At last one of Kagome's target nurses managed to grab the drip stand, everyone grabbed the girl's thin limbs and pressed her against the floor. The girl fought back.

More nurses appeared into the hall, and as they saw the scene, they ran to help.

"Be careful, she is very fragile", nurse Kaede said as others came closer.

"Let's take her to the limb restration ro..." a nurse was going to say when they were trying to lift Kagome up. But Kagome managed to bite the nurses's hand. And so hard that the nurse screamed and flinched. And because of flinching, he accidentaly let go of her hand. The girl started slashing her free arm fiercely.

"That's it. Get the sedative injection."

"Haaaarg!" Kagome screamed as she fought against the nurses almost as hard as Inuyasha. But still, as fragile and weak she was, she got out of breath very quickly.

The nurse jogged to them.

"Pants down, please", she pleaded. And so they did, and stung the needle on her butt. This wasn't such a harsh sedative that she'd pass out or even go limp. But she stopped fighting back, so she was slowly and gently carried through the main corridor to the isolation rooms. Kagome was carried in the room one, five nurses with her. They put Kagome on the bed and started strapping her.

"I'll stay here", Kaede told the other four nurses. Soon one nurse came in and brought the old lady a chair. She nodded with a smile and sat down.

Kagome got normal in about an hour.

"Ye know we just want yer best", Kaede told. "But ye know we absolutely have to get yer weight up. And within an hour or two, we'll put the tube back. What do ye think? We can make this the hard way, the tube, or the easy way, a normal meal. Deal?"

But Kagome didn't want to talk.

And so, maybe just 20 mins later, another nurse came in with the same drip stand that Kagome had just used as a baseball bat. The nurse was carrying two bags of Nutrison. She stopped the drip stand beside the limb restraining bed where Kagome laid on.

"Now, let's wait for a few minutes. Ryo, Ame and Mitsuhiro are coming", the nurse said.

And in no time, those three nurses came into the room.

"Okay now, Kagome", Mitsuhiro started. "Keep your head still. You know we will get the tube in, more or less easily. It's your choice. Now tell us; easy or hard."

No answer.

"Get the numbing cream."

Ame came back into the room with a small package.

"You know what this is, right? This is numbing cream. We know putting the tube in is painful. This should help at least a little", she said and took a tube out. "Hold still, I'll put some of this in your notrils."

But Kagome sure didn't hold still. She fought back so hard the bed was shaking, even though Mitsuhiro and Ryo held her head.

Even though the cream was put down her nose, she could taste it. Now Ame opened a plastic bag where the naso-gastric tube was. Kagome followed her straightening the tube and slowly getting closer and closer to her face.

"Hold her", Ame ordered.

"NO!" Kagome screamed and tried to fight back, but what could a small little girl do against two strong men?

Kagome sneezed incessantly and felt tears in her eyes. She felt like puking. Finally she stopped fighting back, and so, the tube was down her nose to her stomach.

Mitsuhiro took some medical tape from his pocket was about to tape the tube against the girl's cheek – but Kagome did something no nurse in this would ever have even imaged of her. She spat against Mitsuhiro's face.

Mitsuhiro backed off with a disgusted shout and wiped his face from spit.

"Kagome!" Kaede shouted. "That wasn't nice! Apologize him at once!"

But the girl just stared back with an angry face.

"Hm, let's forget about this", Mitsuhiro sighed, still wiping his cheek.

As Mitsuhiro and Ryo left, Ame put both of the Nutrison bags hanging from the drip stand, connected the tubes and pressed some buttons of the pumping machine that dosed the food's pressure of dripping.

"Thank you", Kaede nodded.

First neither Kagome or Kaede said anything. But finally Kaede sighed.

"Ye are really like an another person... The Kagome I knew never behaved like ye have today. What has happened?" the old lady asked. "Have ye maybe hid yer medicine?"

Kagome didn't say anything.

It didn't take long time before the ward's doctor came to see Kagome. Just like almost every patient in this ward, she, too, really disliked her.

"Hello, Kagome", she started. "Well. I have read what the nurses have written about what has happened today. We want to know why. A blood test will be taken within a few hours so we can see about your medicine levels in your blood."

"Let me off these straps", Kagome snapped. The doctor shook her head.

"Do you understand that what you did back at the dining hall was really serious. And not only that, but you have to get your weight up, and if you keep ripping the tube off and we have to keep up these fights every day, the easiest way is to keep you strapped until we can trust you."

Again Kagome did something 'un-Kagomeish' – she gave the finger towards her.

"What happened to our cute, silent, little Kagome?" the doctor sighed, turned around and walked out of the room.

Kaede read a book in the silence, until two knocks were heard behind the door. Both Kaede and Kagome turned at the door. It was a laboratorian. Kaede got up from the chair and let the laboratorian sit. Kaede turned on the room's lights.

"Now, Kagome, ye'd better hold still", the old lady said strictly. First Kagome just looked at her... But now she actually had the same look in her eyes as always before – like a lost child.

As the needle was inserted in Kagome's arm, Kagome flinched a little. As she watched the small plastic vial fill, she looked a bit worried.

"Don't worry. It looks like you're loosing a lot of blood, but it's very little", the laboratorian said.

"I know", Kagome mumbled.

After the laboratorian was gone, Kaede put the lights off the room – not all dark, but a bit shadowy.

"Ye did well with the blood test. Keep on that way things will be well again.

 _'Well and well...'_ Kagome snorted in her head.

It was getting late when the doctor returned with a few forms in her hands.

"So. There was nothing abnormal in your blood, which means you have taken your medicine. That's good. But we'll keep you strapped for at least till morning. I will see you and we'll think should we release you nor not."

Kagome stared at the doctor with a gaze that looked like she was going to kill the doctor.

"Well... Good night", the doctor waved and got on her way.

Kaede covered Kagome carefully and asked:

"Will ye promise ye wont spit me?"

Kagome nodded.

And so the old lady stroked the girls cheek gently and ruffled her hair.

That made Kagome smile a bit.


	14. Jakotsu and Kagura

Chapter 13 – Jakotsu and Kagura

A cheerful guy jumped around the corridor like a deer. He had a pink card in his hand, a very good one, made with love. This man was one of the most long-term patients in this ward; Jakotsu. He came here a bit over six years ago, at 17-years old. He would be transferred to the men's chronic ward next spring. But what about his past?

Jakotsu's first time in a mental hospital was when he was just a child. When he turned seven, he was taken in a childrens psychiatric ward for a few months. He was simply gay, which wasn't actually a problem, but he was highly disturbed, since he enjoyed seeing blood and others suffer. He was also acting more sexual than a young child his age should.

Jakotsu commited his first rape at eight years old, but only he knew that – he never got caught. And when he turned ten did the same thing again, but got caught this time. His victim was his classmate, a boy of his age. But because Jakotsu was so young, he couldn't be sued. He spent a year in a childrens ward and was let back home. But just one month from that, he raped another boy. This is when he was sent to the difficult-to-treat childrens ward to this hospital, Kuroshima. He never stopped 'falling in love' with boys, but didn't do anything serious during those two years he spent there. And so just when he turned 13, we was signed off.

But when Jakotsu turned fifteen, he carried on raping, but there came a new feature; he hit the victim unconcious or dazed them, so that they wouldn't remember anything of what had happened. But not always – sometimes Jakotsu killed the victim. Their bodies were found from forests and trenches.

The news were filled with questions about this mysterious rapist-murdered, and he wasn't caught for years. Everyone was scared. Within two years Jakotsu had raped and mutilated 20 young man, and killed eight.

Then finally one of his victims and managed to escape and ran to the nearest police station. And so Jakotsu got caught at 17-years old. He was sued, and the charges were hard. 23 rapes (because the very first was still unknown, eight murders and 20 mutilations. A case this serious was rare even in court. The prosecutor demanded a psychiatric assessment, and like everyone had quessed, the result was clear: he was not criminally responsible.

So a long sentece began. It could last for the rest of his life. Now he was 23, and had been on K10-3 for six years, and even though some advancement had happened, there was no way he'd be freed.

"Lal la laa, Inuyashaa, I wanna kiss yaa!" Jakotsu sang and did a few pirouettes.

"Jakotsu", a nurse shouted from the other side of the corridor. "Be appropriate."

"I AM being appropriate!" Jakotsu laughd. "I love ma' little puppydoggy-Inuyasha!"

"Should we take you to the box or will you stop this?"

Jakotsu showed his middle finger at the nurse and got back on his way on the corridor. He arrived into the action room, and found just the person he had been looking for: Inuyasha. The boy was sitting on the sofa – OMG, with no straightjacket! - and looked at Koga, who sat by him, playing PlayStation. As Jakotsu walked into the room, both boys' eyes turned at him.

"Here, Inuyasha!" Jakotsu chirped and gave Inuyasha the card. Inuyasha didn't take it – but Koga did.

"Jakotsu, are you really serious with these cards?" Koga grinned and raised his eyebrow.

"Ooooh yea!" Jakotsu nodded. "Inuyasha, you're so cute! I'd wanna fuck you!"

Inuyasha stared at nothing, like he hadn't even heard of what the man had just said.

"Jakotsu. The number you have called cannot be reached. So get the hell out of here before I call the white-coats", Koga threatened. Jakotsu crossed his arms with a pout.

"What's going on here?" That was Kagura, who just stepped into the room. Jakotsu grinned. As the woman got closer, she saw the love card in Jakotsu's hands.

"Jakotsu, stop this madness", Kagura snorted. "You know that Inuyasha doesn't give a shit about you."

"Now it's not about caring, it's about sex!" Jakotsu started lauhging.

"NURSE!" Koga and Kagura shouted together. Soon three nurses ran into the room.

"What's going on in here?" one of them asked.

"Jakotsu would like to rape Inuyasha", Kagura said. "That's what he said."

"Spoilsporters!" Jakotsu shouted and marched out of the room. And so one nurse ran after him.

"Why doesn't he ever learn?" Kagura puffed. She knew Jakotsu. They had both been here for guite a while. And what about Kagura's past?

She belonged to a gang of youkais, who murdered and mutilated humans. But only humans, not youkais or hanyous. They were known in the front pages, but nobody caught them. Their motives were unknown, but maybe it was about the revenge of the past, when humans wanted to kill youkais and especially hanyous.

The organization was still at large, and Kagura was the first and as for now the only member who had been caught. She had also gone through a psychiatric assessment, and was diagnosed criminally insane. She was 17 back then. Now she was 22, and, just like with Jakotsu, her freeing wasn't topical. She had also refused to give out any information about the organization, it's location or other members, even though she was interrogated by the police every month.

Nowadays Kagura at least usually behaved cool and rationally. Her diagnoses were psychopathy and psychosis. But if you'd meet her at the street, nobody could tell she was a dangerous psychopatic. She seemed a sensible, adult woman. She actually maintained the calmness upon the ward, and had never done anything bad to the other patients, not even humans. She got along with everyone, and was like a 'leader' of the girls.

Jakotsu walked fast, almost ran through the ward all the way from the activity room to his room. A nurse was following him. Jakotsu slammed the door shut right in front of the nurse's face, but he opened it and walked in.

"What happened, Jakotsu?" the nurse asked. "You haven't done anything bad for a long time – years – and now you molested Inuyasha. What happened in there?"

"I didn't to nothin'!" Jakotsu snapped.

"Come on. You told Inuyasha you want to 'fuck' him."

"That was an innocent blurt! And it's true I tell you!"

"If you ever want to lay a foot out of this hospital, you must gain self-control and give other people some space", the nurse said. Jakotsu huffed and turned away from the nurse.

"Your own nurse Ryo will be here in the evening shift. We will tell him about this and he will accost you a bit."

"Yea right. I don' care", Jakotsu grunted with his arms crossed.

"You are not at the most difficult-to-care patient's ward for nothing. You know it", the nurse sighed, but Jakotsu didn't stop his sulking.


	15. One Step Forwards, Ten Backwards

Warning!

This is a Very Macabre chapter. Be prepared.

Chapter 15 – One Step Onwards, Ten Backwards

Just like every other morning, Inuyasha was taken up from bed, sedated and taken to a shower. And today was just a normal shower. But the day wasn't normal. Today was Inuyasha's 16th birthday! That had to be celebrated!

And again, Jakotsu and Kagura had taken over the kitchen and baked a huge cream cake, covered in whipped cream, kiwis, strawberries and cherries, and the nurses had ordered 16 small candles from the hospital's main kitchen. The cake was put in the fridge, but Jakotsu was having a hard time to leave the cake alone.

"Just a little slice!" Jakotsu pleaded, tugging the nurse's coat.

"Wait until the coffee brake. Then you'll get your share of the cake and something nice too", the nurse smiled.

"What nice?"

"You'll see!"

Inuyasha lounged in a wheelchair, dazed, as Mitsuhiro dried his hair with a hair dryer.

"Oh how the time goes by!" Mitsuhiro sighed with a smile. "When we first time met, you were a little child. And look at you now! Now you are a handsome young man!" he grinned and pet the boy's dog ear.

Otherwise it was all quiet, but suddenly Inuyasha's growling broke the silence of the room. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Listen, Inuyasha. It seems you don't have any kinds of birthday wishes, but me, and maybe all we nurses have: talk. That's all."

Inuyasha growled, baring his fangs. Mitsuhiro sighed.

Inuyasha was clothed, still growling. And because of that, there was one more thing to go, before the boy would get out of the showering room. Mitsuhiro turned towards the closet, sighed again and took out a straightjacket.

"I'm sorry about this bud, but... You seem ggressive even though you're medicated, so... We nurses decided you will be put in a straightjacket so the party will go well. Now, we can either do this the easy way, so that you don't object and let me put it on you, or then we can do it the hard way, which means I will call more nurses, and, well, you get the point..."

For a while they stared at each other, which gave Mitsuhiro the idea that Inuyasha would go for the easy way.

"Good. Now, give me your right arm", the man pleaded and put Inuyasha's arm into the sleeve. "Then the left one", he said. Then he turned the boy around from his biceps. "Now I'll tighten the belts."

After the straightjacket had been put on, Mitsuhiro pet the boy's shoulder and said:

"Go for a little rest. I'll come get you for you'r party."

Inuyasha laid on his bed, tapping his right foot against the mattress. It was all quiet. Miroku wasn't there. He couldn't hear or smell anyone, since he was still somewhat drugged. But he wasn't an idiot – he knew what day it was. Oh yes, his birthday... But who cares. In Inuyasha's mind this was _cake_ day! Inuyasha didn't have much feelings – but he liked food. He liked the texture and the taste. And no matter was he fed by a nurse or eating by himself, he enjoyed it.

Then the door opened. Miroku stepped in with a huge smile, and a (stupid) paperhat on his head. Even though he saw his friend was again strapped in a straightjacket, he tried to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Heh, I wanted to come to shake your hand, but I guess I'll have to wait a while!"

Inuyasha sat up using his abs and stared at Miroku for a while.

"Anyway, happy birthday!" he said and clapped his hands. Then a nurse walked in.

" _Miroku, come and help us decorating the dining hall_ ", she whispered in the man's ear.

The duo walked into the dining hall, where almost all of the ward's patients and nurses bustled around with colorful balloons, flowers and paper streamers. This was done always when someone had his/her birthday.

"Miroku, help me set the table. Kagura will put the cake and drinks on the counter. And birthday boy, you come, too!"

Inuyasha wasn't smiling, but his ears were standing as up as possible, showing that he was excited. As he walked beside the nurse, he sniffed the air like a dog. And when they arrived into the dining hall, all faces turned at the arrivals, and everyone started cheering and clapping their hands. Mitsuhiro came to Inuyasha and walked with him to his seat.

Jakotsu got up from his seat and skittered to Inuyasha. He gave the boy a card with a heart on it (what a surprise), but this time it wasn't just from him, but every patient in the ward had written their names behind it.

Then it was time for the song!

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Now you're one year older!_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _Your life still isn't over!_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _You did not accomplish much,_

 _but you didn't die this year_

 _I guess that's enough!_

First the nurses didn't really like the song, but finally they smiled and started clapping their hands.

"Let's cut the cake!" Mitsuhiro cheered.

And so everyone went to the counters to get some cake, coffee and juice, but first in the line was Mitsuhiro. As Inuyasha was the birthday boy, he should get the cake first. He cut a pretty big slice of it, a few biscuits and a glass of juice with s drinking straw.

"Look, pal. I'm verry sorry you cant be free in your own even it's your birthday, but try to understand. Maybe next time. Now, open your mouth." And to he started feeding the hanyou.

When the whole cake and patients were gone, Jakotsu and Naraku's own nurse Goro had started cleaning up the dining hall and kitchen. Now Jakotsu pushed a metal cart of huge piles of plates, cups and glasses. Goro opened the huge dishwasher and said:

"I'll go there to the hall to wipe the tables. You do the dishes."

"Right", Jakotsu smiled and nodded.

As he put the first plate in the washer, he looked at the nurse go away. For a while Jakotsu kept filling the washer, whistling... Until he suddenly looked over his shouder. One of the boxes was open. And that was no ordionary box

It was the knife box. Not only normal knives, but sharp, big bread knives.

Jakotsu's heart started pounding and his pupils shrank. He dashed to the knife box quickly and opened it. He took out a large, maybe 20 cm bread knife and put it in his pocket. But because the pocket wasn't deep enough, he had to cut it through. He closed the box, grinned and chuckled quietly like a lunatic. This was the moment he had been waiting for for a long time.

Soon Goro came to the kitchen.

"Well, Jakotsu, have you already..." he was about to say, but noticed the washer still being almost empty. "What have you been doing since you haven't washed the dishes?"

"Just thinking", Jakotsu winked. But Goro noticed the man was randy, but didn't really think about it.

"Well, I'll help you", Goro said and started filling the washer his back towards Jakotsu. That was a huge mistake.

Jakotsu grabbed the knife in his pocket and squeezed it's handle. He smiled like an insane murderer (which he actually was) and pulled the knife out...

"Jakotsu, come and help me ou..." Goro turned around and saw Jakotsu with the sharp knife in his hand. Within one second Goro pressed the alarm button and the whole ward started echoing the loud beeping sound.

Jakotsu enjoyed these moments more than anything. He slashed and stabbed the nurse. Now he managed to swipe his arm so that some blood spattered on his face. Jakotsu laughed and chased the nurse around the kitchen.

"Blood! Blood!" Jakotsu shouted and slashed Goro again. This time he hit his back, so that his white coat was ripped apart.

Jakotsu could may have killed Goro, if seven nurses didn't appear into the kitchen in 10 seconds. They froze in horror; there was blood all over the floor, in Jakotsu's hands and everywhere around Goro. Six nurses ran to Jakotsu and pressed him down against the floor. One of the nurses knelt down by the man who laid on floor, covered in blood. Nurse Mitsuhiro took the knife from Jakotsu's hand, another nurse sat on him and others held his limbs.

"Make a broader alarm and call an ambulance!" Mitsuhiro shouted as loud as he could. One nurse did the broader alarm, one ran to the office to call the ambulance. The alarm rang like in hell, and in half a minutes twelve nurses had ran into the kitchen.

"Get the anesthetic, right now!" one nurse shouted, and so one of them was on her way.

"Blood! Let be lick and drink and sniff and taste it!" Jakotsu laughed or more like screamed on the floor.

"Calm down!" Mitsuhiro shouted and kicked knife laying on floor farther away. Kaede grabbed it and took it away.

"What on earth is going on?!" Kagura asked, holding her ears, like everyone else. They were standing on the living room's door, looking at the dining hall, quite far away from them.

"It's Jakotsu", Koga said seriously. "And I think I know what's goin' on."

Soon the nurse who had been sent to the medicine room came back with an injection syringe with anesthetic inside. Jakotsu's sleeve was were pulled up and just a second after the injection had been given, Jakotsu's insane laughter stopped, he closed his eyes and went limp.

"Then, off to the limb restraining room."

Jakotsu started waking up a bit over an hour later. He found himself strapped on a bed, in an isolation room. Beside him sat his own nurse Ryo. When he noticed Jakotsu had woke up, he shook his head and sighed.

"Oh Jakotsu... What were you thinking?"

Jakotsu didn't answer. He started guffawing.

"Do you have any idea, what you have done?" Ryo asked. "You almost killed Goro. He is now in the hospital."

"And ahh, how I enjoyed it", Jakotsu laughed. "I really did!"

Ryo sighed again. Even though he knew Jakotsu was just one very sick guy and his own patient, sometimes he disgusted him.

Jakotsu spent 13 days strapped on a bed, and after getting out of the isolation room, he wore a straightjacket for five days. Goro, too, spent some time at the hospital, but got well physically. But his mental health had crashed. He was put on medication.

Even though in K10-3 lots of bad things happened, this was maybe the most horrible accident ever. Usually the nurses, who got their asses kicked by a patient, just got over it and didn't care. But this time Goro sued Jakotsu. Though, of course, he still wouldn't be put in jail, but this means he won't be getting out of hospital anything like soon. He also had to pay damages for Goro.

"It was our carelessness. We had left the box open and we let Jakotsu in the kitchen alone", the nurses admitted in the court.

Goro never returned to K10-3, but into a normanl children's ward, far from Kuroshima.

And it wasn't only the damages Jakotsu had to pay, but he also lost all his rights to go out, but only in the caged yard with a nurse hand-in-hand. He wasn't allowed anywhere near the kitched. Actually, he wasn't even allowed to go eat in the dining hall with normal, more or less sharp cutleries, but in his own room with plastic eating utensils, being moitured.

At the moment it seemed that Jakotsu maybe was never going to leave Kuroshima. Only time could tell, if he would get better.


	16. Friends Help Each Other

Warning!

Somewhat mature content! Nothing like pure sex (!) but something a bit milder.

Chapter 16 – Friends Help Each Other

The ward had been quite a calm for almost a week. No-one had been shut into the isolation rooms, strapped on beds or straight jackets, no-one had been given injections on their butts...

But then, one Tuesday Inuyasha flipped. No other patients saw what was going on that moment, as they were sitting in the living room. They just heard Inuyasha screaming and the nurses shouting at each-other like 'hold his limbs', 'pull his pants down or 'get the straightjacket'. And so, the patients didin't even need to see the scene. Bah, again. Why again? Who cares?

"Hmph", Kagura snorted. "We were just about to brake the record of how long we can keep the ward tranquil. And thats's it – we're back in day one."

"So... How long is the record?" Kagome asked a bit shy.

"Ten days...", Sango answered. "But the are times when all the isolation boxes are filled up... And more than one of us has the feeding tube or a straight jacket... And times when everything seems fine... It varies."

The immense fight was raging in the corridor. Six nurses had just slammed Inuyasha against the floor on his stomach. Even though every single patient in his ward had been more or less violent and been isolated or even strapped, Inuyasha was absolutely the number one.

"Thats...it!" one of the nurses said as she stung the needle on the boy's butt. As the boy went limp, all the nurses sighed with relief and smiled at each other, even the game was not all over yet.

A female nurse called Ame jogged to them with a straight jacket in her arms.

"Here we go", Mitsuhiro said.

But as Inuyasha was completely dazed, he couldn't fight back. He was carried in an isolation box and put in the straight jacket.

Inuyasha laid on the limb restraining bed, with Mitsuhiro by him. But something was different from before – when Mitsuhiro lift his eyes from the form he was writing, he noticed Inuyasha was looking at him straight in the eyes. They stared each other for a long time, Inuyasha looking very calm and maybe a bit tired, Mitsuhiro was absolutely astounded.

"Hi there..." Mitsuhiro said very quietly. It was very hard to get eye contact with Inuyasha, so this was something very especial.

Mitsuhiro started smiling and slowly reached his hand towards the boy, who followed his movements. Finally the man laid his hand on Inuyasha's head between his dog ears. He was almost sure the boy would growl or try to bite him, but this time, he did nothing. But when Mitsuhiro started rubbing his right ear, Inuyasha closed his eyes.

 _'I have to tell the others about this...'_ Mitsuhiro thought.

The ward's doctor and a few nurses came into the room about an hour later. Now it was the time to decide would Inuyasha be released from the isolation room or not.

The doctor held the forms in her hands and turned at Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

"As you seem incredibly calm, we will let you back to the ward. But we will still keep you in the straightjacket. I will come see you later, and we'll see if you can be released completely."

Mitsuhiro opened the door for Inuyasha and let him out.

Inuyasha was still feeling a bit dizzy. He was sitting on the action room's windowsill, watching out of the window where he was banging his head against it slowly. He was all alone. He kept listening the voices from afar. Almost every patients of the ward had gathered up in the living room watching a movie. And this time the nurses had made some popcorn and bougth CocaCola. But Inuyasha didn't feel like going there. And so he closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. His ears fell limp.

Inuyasha fell asleep for about 15 minutes. But suddenly his dog instincts sent warning signs in his mind, and he opened his eyes quickly. He didn't see anyone else in the room, but he could smell someone coming closer.

A dark figure appeared on the doorway. Inuyasha turned his eyes towards it.

It was Jakotsu. He opened his arms as he started taking steps towards the boy.

"Ah, think about it, Inuyasha!" he grinned as he walked around the table. Inuyasha followed his moves carefully. "It's just you, me and... well, well, haha, you know...", he cackled his teeth bared. For a few seconds neither moved or said anything, until quickly Jakotsu ripped Inuyasha down from the windowsill by grabbing him from his straight jacket and started sniffing the boy. Inuyasha growled, and so Jakotsu started licking Inuyasha's face. The man grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down against the floor.

Inuyasha tried to fight back, but as he was still strapped in the straightjacket and so dazed even his sight was blurry, it was no good. He tried to kick Jakotsu in the stomach as the man was standing on him on all fours.

Inuyasha started growling louder with his fangs bared..

"Hahaha! You are so goddamn hot when start to lose it!" Jakotsu laughed. Then he started taking is shirt off, licking his lips for he was drooling.

Then Inuyasha started howling.

As said, almost every patient in this ward were enjoying the movie at the living room. A very exciting scene was just going on...

Until they heard howling. But Koga heard that louder than anyone else, because of his keen sense of hearing.

"What is that noise?" Miroku wondered while sipping his glass of Cola.

Koga said nothing, but jumped off the sofa and started running towards where he heard the howling coming from.

And there he was, just in time. Jakotsu had already taken off his shirt, and was now starting to strip completely, Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach and tried to bite him. Koga was shocked, and ran quickly to them.

Koga grabbed Jakotsu from his shoulders, turned him away from Inuyasha, slammed the man against the floor on his back and started beating him on the

face fiercely.

"WHAT-THE-FUCK-ARE-YOU-DO-ING?!" he shouted and kept pounding him in the same beat as his words so hard Jakotsu was bleeding from nose and mouth. As Koga kept beating, Inuyasha stared at this scene, laying on his side. He wasn't scared, no, of course not.

As Koga stopped beating, Jakotsu's face was covered in blood and he had lost two teeth, Koga was still holding the man from his shoulders, and pushed him against the floor. Then he turned at Inuyasha.

"I-Inu..." Koga said his eyes wide while rubbing his right hand, covered in Jakotsu's blood. "Are you okay?"

First Inuyasha was just like his own self: no kind of answer. But: now he stared straight into the wolf boy's eyes and nodded once, slowly.

"Come", Koga said as he helped Inuyasha up. They left the activity room side by side.

The canine duo walked the main corridor, when suddenly one nurse came to them. She was Kaede.

"I heard the howling. And it was ye, right, Inuyasha?", she asked. "Why didye..." but she stopped right away when she noticed little drips of blood falling on floor behind Koga's feet. Koga was hiding his right, bloody hand behind his back. But Kaede couldn't be fooled that easily.

The old lady walked behind Koga and almost shouted when she saw the blood.

"What on earth have ye done, young man?!"

"Jakotsu tried to rape Inu", Koga mumbled angrily. "That was outrageus! Inu was completely helpless being medicated and strapped! O' course I had to go help him!"

But Kaede dashed quickly towards activity room, where she found Jakotsu. His whole face was covered in blood, he had no shirt and his pants were just about to be pulled down. The man turned towards the old lady, grinned, took the two teeth he had lost, but them on the floor and drew a curve under them, making a smiliey.

"Holy-!" Kaede flinched and pushed the alarm button.

This time it was actually Jakotsu who needed actual treatment. His face was washed from blood, he got some pain killers and an ice pack to hold against his cheek. He was put in the isolation room.

And even though it was Koga who beat the man in terrible condition, it was him who had saved Inuyasha. And so he wasn't 'punished' like being isolated or anything like that. And now, as he was as calm as nothing had happened, he was freed to go back watching the movie. His right hand was washed before that.

Inuyasha was fine with this. It was very hard or maybe almost impossible to scare or traumatise him. He was calm like nothing had happened. And so, he was invited to join the movie. He sat on the sofa next to his savior. Koga turned his deep blue eyes to his friend's red eyes and grinned.

"You owe me a one."

Inuyasha stared at the wolf boy and grabbed some popcorn.


	17. Something Even He Loves

Ideas, ideas ideas and Ideas, puh-leeze? ^^ I have one more chapter on it's way, but that's about it then... I dunno what to write. I would SO appreciate help. No matter how crazy idea it is, let me know, and I'll do my best writing it! ;)

Chapter 17 – Something Even He Loves

There was a yellow post-it tag on inside Inuyasha's and Miroku's room's door. It was written for Inuyasha to remind him of this special day. Something that happened pretty rarely.

His dad and big brother would come see him. This was something he had been waiting for a long time.

Inuyasha's family had gone through tough times. Inutaisho, the father of the family, was married with a dog-youkai woman a long time ago, and they got Sesshomaru. But one day they got in an car accident, which she didn't survive. Some years from that he started meeting a human woman, Izayoi, and when Sesshomaru turned ten, Inuyasha was born.

But even that didn't last for long. Izayoi got cancer. She fought for her life for almost one year, until she finally passed away.

Everything that was left of this family were the boys and the father. But now that Inuyasha was about to spend his life in a mental hospital, strapped in beds and straight jackets, it felt even worse.

The car was shaking as it drove along a rocky road. It was following signs which said "Kuroshima hospital" and a number, which kept getting smaller and smaller.

"Seriously, I don't know what to think..." the man holding the driver's wheel mumbled. He was the father, Inutaisho. "When I last time called the ward, they said he's in the isolation room..."

"That was a week ago", Sesshomaru corrected. "He is okay by now."

Inutaisho turned his eyes towards his son, quiet.

"I hope... I mean guess you're right."

Sesshomaru was holding a red backpack on his lap. They always brought something nice for Inuyasha in this very same backpack. Unlike you might think, there ARE things Inuyasha clearly enjoyed. Most of them was food, but also getting rubbed and stroked - only by his father though.

The car stopped on the small parking lot in front of the K10 building. As Inutaisho stepped out of the vehicle, he turned his eyes to the third floor, and to the window where his son's room was. He knew it, since he had been there. Every patient had the right to show the ward to their family, but only once. Then there was the family room with sofas and a coffee maker.

Inuyasha was about to get ready for the meeting.

"Give me me some kind of a sign if I'm strapping too tight", Mitsuhiro said, standing behind Inuyasha's back, buckling a straight jacket's belts tight. Inuyasha seemed bored with this never ending strapping. But who wouldn't?

For a moment Inuyahsa sat on the living room's sofa. Koga, Miroku and Kagura were playing poker, Kagome and some other girls played PlayStation.

Inuyasha fell slowly agains the sofa's back rest and sighed. But then he heard the ward's doorbell ring!

His dog ears jumped up and he started running towards the ward's door. And there he saw them, through the glass door – his dad and big brother! Inuyasha didn't smile, but if he had a tail, it would be wagging now.

Mitsuhiro opened the door and let them in. He led the canine trio to the family room. Even though the visitors seemed happy to see the youngster... But then Inutaisho grabbed one of the leather straps that wrapped his son.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" the man asked with a low voice.

"Just in case he gets wild", Mitsuhiro nodded once, calm.

"What?! My son would never attack either of us! And even if he did, there's no way he'd get to harm us. Have you forgot we, Sesshomaru and I, are both full youkais? One skinny teen boy could never harm us!"

Finally Inutaisho had to give up, and so Mitsuhiro left the room, leaving wrapped Inuyasha and his family behind.

They sat on the sofa, Inuyasha in between his dad and brother.

Inutaisho was rubbing his son's dog ears, and Inuyasha leaned against his shoulder. There was no-one else he would ever let to do this to him.

"Sessh, the backpack", Inutaisho smiled. Sesshomaru opened the backpack and started unpacking it.

"Here", Sesshomaru said with his own, cold voice. The man took out a dog biscuit bag, many bottles of soda (Pepsi and Mountain Dew) and and a bag of Chupa Chups -lollies... And Inuyasha's favorite stuffed toy from long ago since his childhood – P-chan the black pig!

Inutaisho had taken a hairbrush from the backpack and was about to start brushing his son's hair. Inuyasha was sucking one of the lollies while Sesshomaru had started brewing some coffee.

"It's nice to see you're feeling well..." Inutaisho said with a fake smile. "Maybe you'll be home next year this same month..."

"Oh shut up, father!" Sesshomaru snorted while brewing the coffee, not looking behind towards his father. "He will stay here for Lord knows how long! I mean Look At Him! He is laying on your lap, wrapped in leather belts!"

Inutaisho said nothing. He stared at his older son for a long time, until he sighed and stood up from the sofa. Both sons looked at him.

"I'll be back", Inutaisho mumbled and left the room. As the door closed, the brothers turned their faces to each other, without saying a word.

Inutaisho walked the main corridor, heading towards the ward's office. He saw all kinds of patients on his journey. But nobody else was wearing a straight jacket. That maybe made him a bit more sad – it meant Inuyasha was 'the sickest' guy in this building.

He got to the office and knocked the door, even though it was open.

"Hello? Is Mitsuhiro here?"

And there he was, writing something on the computer. He turned at the dog demon, but didn't smile.

"Hello. May I help you?"

"I would like to meet the doctor."

"Hmm... I guess I could call her. Just sit down on the armchair on the corridor and come for you in a few minutes", Mitsuhiro nodded.

Inutaisho almost crashed down on the armchair and rubbed his forehead. He felt hopeless, almost like he was losing his younger son.

After a while Mitsuhiro arrived to him.

"Okay. The doctor is ready to meet you."

The doctor's room was just two rooms right from the office. Inutaisho had seen her couple of times during these years, but felt still a bit nervous.

The man sat down opposite the doctor, who sat behind her desk.

"So, you wanted to talk about your son, Inuyasha?" she said while examining some papers in her hands.

"Yes", Inutaisho nodded. "I simply want to know... is there any hope? I mean, he is every single day even strapped on beds or straight jackets, dazed with medicines... Is there any hope he will we be home?"

The doctor got up from her chair and walked to the man's side.

"There is always hope", she said as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "But it won't happen fast. These things take time. It's very hard since he cannot be given more medicine, and as he doesn't speak, there is no idea giving him anything like psychotherapy... We simply can't make out any way to help him. Only time will tell, will he get better or not."

And then something happened. Something that you wouldn't expect from a strong, adult youkai man.

He broke in quiet tears. Well, he didn't actually cry, just sobbed, burying his face in his hands. The doctor pet his back and sighed. These were the worst parts of her job.

"Sorry about this..." Inutaisho mumbled quietly. "It's just that my whole life... has been full of losses... Losing my loved ones... My both beloved wives, my sons' mothers... And now Inuyasha, my little Inuyasha..." And he took a deep breath, shaking his head.

For a while, nobody said anything.

"Well, of course, there is one more thing we might try... again", the doctor broke the silence.

Inutaisho lift his face from his hands, wiped his tears and sighed.

"What is i... Oh, I know... Electroshock treatment, right?"

The doctor nodded.

"But he's had it for over 20 times! And this is the result!"

"Of course we can't force you. It's up to you."

For a while Inutaisho just sat, quiet, until he finally sighed and said:

"Alright. Let's do it."

While Inutaisho was gone, the brothers sat quiet in the family room. The coffee was ready, and Sesshomaru was sipping his cup.

"Do you want some?" he asked. Inuyasha gave no answer. Nor did Sesshomaru. But then he had an idea! He grabbed a Mountain Dew bottle, opened it with a fizz and held it before his little brother's mouth.

"Here", the man said. As Inuyasha tilted his head forward a bit and opened his mouth, Sesshomaru started pouring the soda slowly in the boy's mouth.

Suddenly the door opened. Inutaisho came in. He looked very sad. But when he saw Sesshomaru giving Mountain Dew to drink, he started smiling a bit. He sat down next to his oldest son and put his muscular arm on his shoulders.

"Nice to see you're getting along", he chuckled.

"Well, what did the doctor say?" Sesshomaru asked while pouring the soda in Inuyasha's mouth.

"We are starting ECT treatment again..."

Sesshomaru sighed. And as Inuyasha stopped drinking when the bottle was about half empty, Sesshomaru closed it and put it on the table. They wouldn't put the presents back to the red backpack, but leave them here for Inuyasha into his 'yummy box', which every patients had.

Now it was Inutaisho who sat in the middle of the boys. Inuyasha was laying on his side, his head on his dad's lap. Maybe the boy wasn't smiling, but his eyes were closed, which meant he was enjoying this. Inutaisho stroke him slowly with a smile.

"No matter what they say. No matter how much they drug or strap you. I will always love and be proud of you", Inutaisho said.

Night came. And as Inutaisho and Sesshomaru had came all that way, they left the hospital just before supper. Inuyashas treats; sodas, lollies and dog biscuits were put in his yummy box, and P-chan was taken to his room.

He felt a bit depressed. Now that his mom had died long ago, there were only two people he loved. His dad and his big brother Sesshomaru. Now he had no idea when he would see his family again. They came maybe three times a year. They lived in Tokyo, which was far away from here.

Now they were gone. Mitsuhiro had taken Inuyasha to the showering room for taking off the straight jacket. Inuyasha seemed a bit upset.

"Aw c'mon, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro tried to cheer the boy up while he was undoing the belts of the straight jackets. "You'll meet them again. Isn't it nice to know your family is fine and you all love each other!"

Inuyasha turned his head back over his shoulder as much as he could.

"All right!" Mitsuhiro shouted out as he hung the white straight jacket with brown leather belts on the drying rack right behind him in front of the windows.

"Now you're free to go. But I'd suggest you'd to sleep. It's getting late."

And so Inuyasha did. He went into his room and saw Miroku reading some kind of a book. He was such a bookworm.

"Hey, Inu!" Miroku smiled as the boy closed the door and laid down. "Did you meet your family?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. For a few more minutes Miroku read the book, but finally closed it and put in on his nightstand.

"Is it okay I shut the lamp?"

No answer, so Miroku took that as a yes.

The room went pitch back.


	18. Start of the New Nurse-Patient Relation

Thank you for 2010 views! And also for this chapther's idea by "hrtofdrkns" from DeviantArt! More ideas, more ideas! ^^

Chapter 18 – The Start of the New Nurse-Patient Relation

As the winter was getting closer and the weather got chillier, diseases as flu and even influenza spread through all the wards of the hospital of Kuroshima. And ward K10-3 was no exception.

This morning Miroku was first to get up in his and Inuyasha's room, which was quite normal. The man changed his clothes and turned towards his friend...

And the dog-boy started coughing. It sounded like it came deep from his lungs.

"Inuyasha... Are you okay?" Miroku asked, worried. "Just a sec, I'll get a nurse."

Miroku jogged the corridor and stopped in front of the office.

"Morning, Miroku. What's the hurry?" asked Mitsuhiro, who sat at the computer.

"Inuyasha isn't feeling well", Miroku said. "He's coughing really bad."

"...Oh..." Mitsuhiro sounded worried. This could be bad. Inuyasha wasn't the first patient in this ward to be sick, really sick, now past a few weeks.

Mitsuhiro got up from his chair and got on his way towards Inuyasha's and Miroku's room. Miroku followed him, but:

"It's better that you stay away from him", Mitsuhiro said and stopped Miroku behind him. "If he is sick, we must make sure the disease doesn't spread."

Miroku nodded and walked away.

"Knock knock", Mitsuhiro said while knocking Inuyasha's room door. He could hear the boy cough. The man opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha kept coughing.

"Hi, buddy..." Mitsuhiro said quietly while he knelt down beside Inuyasha's bed. The boy's face was red and he was dripping in sweat. Mitsuhiro sighed and touched his forehead...

"Holy-" the man flinched and quickly withdrew his hand. "I'll be back", he said and walked out of the room, leaving the coughing Inuyasha behind.

"Where's the thermometer?" Mitsuhiro asked while looking for it in the office.

"Here", said Kaede, and handed over the thermometer to Mitsuhiro. "Is someone sick?"

"Yup yup. It's Inuyasha. He feels really warm and has a horrible cough..." Mitsuhiro nodded.

Before getting to Inuyasha, Mitsuhiro got himself a chair. Now he sat on it beside Inuyasha's bed. As the thermometer was digital, he pressed it's button and put it in the boy's mouth.

"Try your best not to cough. Just a little while and it will beep", Mitsuhiro spoke calm.

As Mitsuhiro had said, it didn't take long for the thermometer to beep. The man took it...

"Oh no..." he sighed. "105.6 F... I must talk to the doctor. But first, I'll get Kaede to bring you some medicine."

Inuyasha curled up under his blanket, shivering.

Mitsuhiro marched through the main corridor. Then he happened to meet Miroku.

"Well, uh, how is he?" Miroku asked.

"Really bad. And so, don't go in the room. We don't want you to get infected."

Miroku nodded his head his eyes a bit wide.

"That's it", Miroku sighed as he got into the office. "We need the doctor right now. Inuyasha has a fever of 105.6 F."

All the nurses stared at Mitsuhiro eyes wide.

"I'll call the doctor. You, Kaede, go give him some medicine", Mitsuhiro said. Kaede nodded and went to the medicine room.

The old lady walked the corridor. Koga came to her.

"Is Inu sick?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"...How did ye know?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm a wolf. I can hear a zillion times better than you humans. And I can hear him coughing."

"Yes, well, ye are right."

"Is it bad?"

"Maybe. But this is none of yer business. Go back to the living room."

Kaede opened the door to Inuyasha's room.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha, how are ye?"

The boy coughed harsh. Kaede walked to him and handed over the pill to him.

"Here, take this."

Inuyasha sat up weakly and took the pill. Kaede gave him a mug of juice, which the boy drank.

"Good. Now rest, the doctor will be here soon to see ye."'

Inuyasha couldn't get any sleep, as his cough kept him awake, and his head and throat were killing him.

Then, finally, he heard a knock on the door. It was the doctor and Mitsuhiro.

"Hello there, Inuyasha", the doctor greeted and walked beside Inuyasha's bed. "I've heard some bad news about you today. We suspect pneumonia, but first we'll have some blood tests as fast as possible. And as you share your room with Miroku, we can't keep him out of this room all day and night, we will move you to the isolation room for as long as you are sick."

And so Inuyasha was put into the isolation room. Now he was laying on the limb restraint bed, but of course not being strapped. He had two thick blankets, but was still shivering.

Mitsuhiro was sitting beside next to him in an armchair.

It didn't take long before the laboratorian and took the blood sample of the boy. And only in less than our the results came – Inuyasha had pneumonia. The doctor prescriptioned him some antibiotics.

Mitsuhiro lolled in the armcair beside Inuyasha, tapping the pen in his hand agains the armrest. Inuyasha was coughing. Mitsuhiro really wished to cheer the boy a bit somehow... Then he got it!

"Say, what would you think if I told you the story of how you and me met for the first time?"

And so the story began.

It was a normal midsummer day. A few young boys were playing soccer on a big field with goals. The field was on a shore of a lake. And this place was called the mental hospital of Kuroshima. There were lots of buildings and different kinds of wards, from childres' to chronic's.

It was quite rare for new patients to come, and the treatment times were very long, from years to life.

But now there was a new patient arriving. An ambulance drove through the hospital and stopped in front one of the buildings. This was the childrens' ward.

As the ambulance staff opened the vehicle's door, they saw something pretty adorable: a little boy in his father's arms. The boy had white dog ears, long, silver hair and red eyes like a devil's He was holding a black, bug-eyed pig stuffed toy which had a yellow bandana in his arms.

Neither of the duo inside the ambulance seemed happy about this. The father stroke his son's hair with a sad face, and the boy growled at the ambulance staff with his fangs bared.

"You must go, son", the father said.

There were two people in a room inside this very same building where the ambulance had just arrived at. A woman sat behind a desk, and opposite from her on the other side of the desk, sat a man with with almost shoulder-length, brown hair and bushy eyebrows.

"So, Mitsuhiro..." this woman, the doctor of the childrens' ward, said. "We're getting a new child here today. Actually, he's just arrived there at the outside door. The info we have received about him is seriously far from good. Are you absolutely sure you want to become his own nurse?"

Mitsuhiro nodded with a little smile.

"All right then. You can start your new nurse-patient relation by going out and get him inside."

Mitsuhiro bowed and walked out of the room. He walked through the corridor and opened the outside door. The scene was on. Inuyasha held to his father, and even if the ambulance staff tried to pull the boy out, Inuyasha just got more horrified and started screaming and fighting back.

"Come on, we won't hurt y..." one of the staff said, but Inuyasha just scratched him. Mitsuhiro stared at this fight his eyes wide. Inuyasha was screaming. But not with words - he just screaming.

Mitsuhiro got closer ato the boy. He stood still about two meters away from him, trying to calm him down. He was good at calming down kids, as he had been working with children for years.

"Hey there. My name is Mitsuhiro", the man said with a sunny smile. "What's your name?"

Inuyasha stared the man with his red eyes.

"How old are you?" Mitsuhiro asked, still waiting for an answer.

"Don't bother", said the father, who just got off the ambulance and took the boy down on the ground next to him. "He doesn't talk. Ever. You must get used to it."

Mitsuhiro gave a look upon his upcoming patient. The boy hung on his father's leg. Mitsuhiro sighed a bit and rubbed his neck.

"Well, I think we will get along in time", he smiled.

Inuyasha had a backpack with him. It was taken out of the ambulance. Suddenly Inuyasha sensed something bad is going to happen. His father knelt down on his level stroke the boy's cheek.

"I'll come here to see you. And I'll bring Sessh too", he said. Then when he stepped into the ambulance...

"HAAAAAAAA!" Inuyasha started screaming and tried to run after the vehicle, but both Mitsuhiro and one other nurse grabbed him and held back. But oh man this little guy was strong for his age! And those claws and fangs... Now Mitsuhiro finally understood how deep in shit he was.

But he liked not only to help people in real need, but also taking challenges.

Before going in from the ward's main doors, Inuyasha was held by Mitsuhiro at the yard, to calm him down. It took quite a while, maybe half an hour, but finally, the little one walked slowly towards the nurse and looked up to his face.

"Come, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro smiled, took the backpack and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. They walked inside.

There were lots of colorful pictures everywhere. Bunnies, clouds, trees, butterflies, cartoon characters and alphabets in all colors. As Mitsuhiro led the boy through the corridor, Inuyasha looked around.

"You'll be fine, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro said. "Daddy will come see you soon. I can also lend you the ward's phone so you can call him."

Then, whoops. Inuyasha doesn't talk. Mitsuhiro sighed. He knew the following years will be tough.

They stopped in front of one door with the picture of Thumper from Bambi. There was also a small sticker, which said "Inuyasha".

"This is your room. And guess what? You got your very own room! Not everyone here do", Mitsuhiro smiled as he opened the door. Inuyasha stepped in and looked around. There was one bed, nightstand and a closet. Mitsuhiro put Inuyasha's backpacks on the bed and started unpacking them. There were very little clothes in it. There was a checkered quilt, a squeaky ball and crayons and pencils in it.

Mitsuhiro put Inuyasha's few pieces of clothes into the closet. He sat next to the boy on the bed.

"So, as you may already know, I am your new own nurse", he told and put his hand carefully on the boy's shoulder. The boy bared his fangs a little. "Oh, sorry", Mitsuhiro apologized and withdrew his hand.

For a while they sat on the bed, neither of them saying anything. But then Mitsuhiro looked at his watch.

"Look at the time! It's time for evening snack!"

And so they walked the corridor towards the dining room. Inuyasha looked around the room. There weren't many chairs nor tables, so that meant there weren't lots of patients in this ward.

Inuyasha stepped in the line and took a mug – but nothing else. He poured milk in it and added some cocoa powder in it. He took a random table and sat down.

"Hey, young man! You need to eat something! That won't do!" Mitsuhiro said.

Inuyasha didn't react in any way.

"Well, okay then", Mitsuhiro sighed and sat next to the boy. "But this means you eat well tomorrow!"

Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He was laying on the floor on his room, drawing his daddy. He missed him so much. He was whimpering.

Suddenly someone came in from the door. Inuyasha looked up, and saw him – Mitsuhiro.

"Can't you sleep?" he asked. But when he saw the boy drawing, he started smiling and got closer.

"Oh, is this your daddy?"

Inuyasha looked straight in the man's eyes.

"Wait a second", Mitsuhiro said and walked away. But it didn't take more than a minute when he came back, with a mobile phone in his hand.

"We have your daddy's number in this. Let's call him!"

Mitsuhiro sat on the bed, Inuyasha joining him. The phone was beeping, and finally a voice said:

"Inutaisho."

"Here,Mitsuhiro from Kuroshima, greetings!" Mitsuhiro greeted. After a short silece Inutaisho answered:

"Well how do you do! Is everything alright?"

"Yes and no. Inuyasha misses you very much. I bet he'd love to hear your voice." And so, Mitsuhiro handed over the phone to Inuyasha. As Inutaisho could hear his little son whimper, he came maybe a bit sad.

"Hi there, son. How are you feeling?"

Whimpering.

"We are missing you here, me and Sessh. I promise we will come see you as soon as possible. Hey, Sessh, come and say something to your brother!"

Inutaisho handed over the phone to his elder son.

"Hello, Inuyasha", Sesshomaru said with his cold voice. Inuyasha kept whimpering. Sesshomaru gave back the phone to his father.

"Sleep well, son."

The phone shut. Inuyasha held it in his hands, still wanting to hear his daddy's voice.

"Give it back. The call is over already."

But Inuyasha didn't give the phone back. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Alright, alright, you can keep the phone."

The lights were put out. But still, Inuyasha couldn't sleep. He sat on his room's windowsil, looking out, depressed. He had just lost what was the most important to him – his family.

He started howling.

Mitsuhiro ran to his room. He was carrying his own backpack.

"Are you alright? The man asked. Inuyasha looked at him with small tears in his eyes. Mitsuhiro sighed and walked to him. He stroked his dog ear... But the boy didn't bare his fangs.

"My shift actually just ended, but I can stay by you until you fall asleep. Now get down from the windowsill."

Inuyasha jumped down and went to bed. Mitsuhiro covered him up and sat on the nightstand.

Mitsuhiro had got ready for sitting there for at least an hour, but it took maybe just fifteen minutes for the boy to fall asleep. Mitsuhiro smiled and closed the door quietly as he left the room.

"That was our first day as a team", said Mitsuhiro, still sitting in the armchair beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha was coughing every now and then.

"You don't remember those times... Or do you?"

For Mitsuhiro's surprise, Inuyasha nodded twice slowly. Mitsuhiro smiled and ruffled the boys head.

It took five days before Inuyasha got well and released from the isolation room. Everyone was happy seeing him again and well. And Inuyasha was the last patient in this ward this flu-season to get sick.


	19. He Told Me His Name

More thanks to "hrtofdrkns" from DeviantArt for this great idea. And, guess what? I want more ideas! ^^

Chapter 19 – He Told Me His Name

Even though visitors were very desirable in the hospital of Kuroshima, they were more or less rare. Though ward K10-3 was quite a large ward, not even every month there were visitors. Unlike you might think, Inuyasha was the one who got most visits.

But today, Kagome was waiting for her mom and little brother to arrive.

But again, Kagome had the feeding tube. Anyway, her mom had already seen her with it, so she wasn't embarrassed or anything. She was very excited.

Now she was brushing her hair in her room, minding the tube which was taped against her cheeck. It was so early Sango was still asleep. But when she woke up, she sat up and stared at her roomie.

"Are you going somewhere?" she asked, got up and started making her bed.

"No, not me, but my mom and lil' brother are coming here today!" Kagome said, smiling. "Never seen your family around. Do you know when they're coming to see you?"

Sango went quiet and turned her back towards her friend.

"Uh... Sango?"

"I don't think they're coming..."

"Oh... Do they live too far away?" Kagome wondered.

"I guess you could put it that way..." Now Sango walked away from the door and left silence behind her. Kagome stood still with the hairbrush in her hand, staring a the open door with her eyes wide. Was it something she said?

Sango walked the corridor in the verge of tears. Some patients in this wards knew the reason why Sango was here. Almost all, actually. But not Kagome. And how did the patients know? When the murder Sango did was in the news, everyone read them, and as they might be insane, they weren't idiots. They could figure out it was Sango the news were writing about. But still, people didn't talk about it.

A mint green car was driving a road towards Kuroshima. It was driven by Kagome's mom Sayoko, and her little brother Souta, who sat on the back seat.

"Are we there yet?" the young boy asked, a bit bored. They had been driving for about two hours.

"Yes, dear. We'll be there in no time", mom nodded with a smile.

And so the car stopped on the parking on next to the K10 building. Souta jumped out of the car, excited. He looked at the building his mouth open. This was the first time they were here, even though Kagome had been here for a while.

"Come", Sayoko told Souta, and so they rang ward K10-K's doorbell. A microphone told:

" _Who are you?"_

"Visitors for Kagome", Sayoko answered. The lock clicked and a small, green light lit up. Sayoko and Souta stepped in and walked the stairs to the ward. Kede walked to them and shook Sayoko's hand.

"Welcome to K10-3", she greeted with a smile. "Kagome has been waiting for ye all week."

"Thank you, and nice to meet you", Sayoko smiled. "You must be her own nurse, Kaede?"

"Oh yes. Should I now lead ye to the family room?"

"Actually, could you show us the toilets?" Sayoko pleaded. "We have been driving for a while."

"Of course", the old lady nodded and led the visitors in front of a door which said 'WC'. Before stepping in, she turned towards her son and asked:

"Souta, do you need to go first?"

"Nah, I don't need to go at all."

And so, Souta stood next to the door with Kaede. Sayoko came out pretty soon.

"Okay, now we can go to the family room", she said.

The toilet could really be a bit closer to the family room, but this was okay. And when Kaede opened the family room's door...

"Mama!" the thin girl in the room shouted out, opened her arms and almost crashed in her mom's embrace. They hugged each other tight, but Sayoko was

a bit sad to feel her daughter's skeletal spine.

The Higurashi trio sat on the sofa, Kagome in the middle, her arms on her mom's and bother's shoulders. They leaned against each other without a word.

But finally Souta asked:

"Does that tube hurt?"

Kagome was silent for a while.

"Well, a bit... But it's the inserting that hurts."

"I brought you something I really wish you'd like..." Sayoko said and took a juice box and a chocolate doughnut from her bag. "I'd be really happy if you ate these, honey."

Kagome took the juice box and doughnut, looked at them for a while, opened her mouth to chomp it... But she gave it back to her mom. Poor mom looked at her, quiet, and handed over the treats to Souta.

"Are you sure, sis, that you don't want these?" he asked. Kagome nodded. And so, Souta started eating the doughnut.

As they came in the morning, they had all day being with Kagome. Now it was 2 PM, and as Souta hadn't been in the bathroom since 9 AM, he had to go now.

"I'll be back soon, mama", the boy said as he grabbed the door's handle.

"You remember the way to the toilets?" Sayoko asked.

"Yea, I'll be back in no time!"

As Souta closed the door, he looked around for a while. There was no-one around, and so he started getting towards the toilets. He got in and out in less than a minute, and started walking back towards the family room. But then...

"Hi there, sweetie!" shouted a female voice behind him. The boy turned around and saw a man with blue face paint on cheeks. His smile shone like the sun. As he got closer, Souta started feeling uneasy.

"But who are you?" this man, Jakotsu, asked.

"Uh... I'm Souta", the kid said, backing off.

"What a cute name! Just like your face..." And the man started undress his shirt... When suddenly Sota turned his face behind Jakotsu. Jakotsu turned around too, and what do you know, it was Inuyasha – with no straightjacket or anything like that. Unlike you may think, Jakotsu's smile just spread.

"Oooh, two sexy men in one..."

But Inuyasha ran to him and jumped on him. He started scratching him from his chest and pounding his face.

Souta looked at this his eyes wide. Finally Inuyasha got up from Jakotsu and kicked his bag.

"Okay I'm goin'..." Jakotsu mumbled, but with that sick smile with his.

Inuyasha turned towards Souta and looked at him. But Souta wasn't afraid of this boy's red eyes. Conversely! This dog-eared boy was his saviour!

"Uh, hiya..." Souta said and lift his hand. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything. But Souta didn't stop waiting. After a few minutes Inuyasha opened his mouth and said quietly...

"... Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha..." Souta wondered. "That's a cool name! And You are cool! You just saved me from that insane guy-gal! Who was he?"

Again, Inuyasha didn't answer. But this time, he stayed quiet.

Incidentally Mitsuhiro arrived at the end of the corridor where Souta and Inuyasha stood. His eyes widened as he jogged towards the boys, ready to push the alarm-button... But stopped halfway, because he saw Inuyasha being so calm with the boy. After standing still for a while, the man walked to them and laid his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Has something happened here?" Mitsuhiro asked.

"Yeah! Inuyasha saved me from that crazy gay man!" Souta nodded with a smile. But Mitsuhiro's eyes widened.

"H-how do you know his name?"

"He told me", Souta said. "But otherwise he's kinda quiet of a guy..."

"Well, okay. Now I have to take you back to the family room. Inuyasha, you stay right here."

"Knock knock", said Mitsuhiro and opened family room's door.

"Oh Souta, I was so worried about you!" Sayoko shouted out. "What took you so long?"

"One crazy gay patient almost got on me", Souta said. "But a patient named Inuyasha saved me!"

"How do you know his name?" Kagome asked. "He never speaks... Except he told me once..."

"Wait, wait..." Mitsuhiro waved his hands. "Let me get this straight. Inuyasha speaks to no-one else except to your family, even though he hasn't even met your little brother before? And I have known Inuyasha for eight years, and he has barely said a few words!"

"So it seems..." Kagome nodded.

Sayoko and Souta stayed for a few more hours, and the good-byes were tough. Kagome hugged her mom tight and ruffled Souta's hair.

"Get well, honey", Sayoko said with a maybe bit sad face.

"Bye, sis!" Souta smiled. Kagome nodded and watched as her family got out from the main door. After they were gone, Kagome jogged to the part of there corridor where she could see them through the windows. And as she saw them getting into the car, she waved her hand, but they couldn't tee her, and just drove away. Kagome sighed.

The girl walked to the end of the western corridor, and saw Inuyasha sitting on the windowsill. The girl walked to him and hopped opposite him.

"You know, Inuyasha... Why do you talk to my family, only my family, but to no-one else?" Kagome asked. "Not even Mitsu, even though he's your own nurse!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, didn't even look in the girl's eyes.

"Heh, you're weird", Kagome laughed, but she wasn't scared sitting before the demon-boy. Those eyes, claws and fangs... And she had seen how dangerous he could be... But she wasn't scared.

Kagome slowly reached her foot towards Inuyasha, and when they touched each other's toes, they both lift their eyes to meet each other. After staring at each-other, Inuyasha twitched his dog ears and jumped away so hard he landed about ten meters away, and jogged away.

Kagome sighed, but smiled.


	20. He Must Go

I'm going through major writing inspiration! Thank you for 2400 views! And guess what? I wan't ideas! ^^

Chapter 20 – He Must Go

Inutaisho had just had one day off work. He had taken it easy, but after laying on the couch for a few hours watching a movie, he stopped and went to the kitchen for a lunch.

He started boiling some ramen, his youner son's favorite food... The man sighed. I wonder how Inuyasha was doing?

He picked his iPhone and called Kuroshima.

" _Kuroshima, ward K10-3"_ , answered someone on the phone.

"Hello, it's Inuyasha's father", Inutaisho said. "I was just wondering how my son is doing?"

"Well, we are sorry to tell you this, but he was just strapped in a straight jacket about on hour ago..."

"And give me one reason why?" Inutaisho sounded angry.

"He bit one nurse on the throat, which led him to the hospital."

"Oh, I see..." Inutaisho sighed.

"But I can take the phone to him. I can hold it against his ear."

"... Thank you."

After a littke while Inutaisho heard something – his son's whimpering.

"Hey son... How are you feeling?"

Whimpering.

As the whimpering didn't stop, the nurse took back the phone, and Inutaisho burst in silent tears.

"Well, thank you, I... I appreciate your work... Bye."

After the phonecall, Inutaisho got the family's photoalbum in his hands and started looking at it. The first pictures were from the times when Sesshomaru was just three years of, and when his mother was still alive. But soon the pictures changed. Sesshoaru's mom wasn't there, Sesshomaru was about 11 years old, and there was this woman, holding a baby in her arms.

Then there were just random kind of pictures – christmas, birthdays and such.

Inutaisho closed the album and sighed. He started recalling the last days when Inuyasha was still home:

Inutaisho was driving his car alone. His work was over for today, and was just about to go to the grocery store. It was February, the best time for children going toboggan riding. What a nice day, he thought and smiled. After doing his shopping, he would go pick his yougest son from pre-school.

But things didn't do as planned.

Inutaisho had just put some milk and bread in his shopping cart, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello", he answered.

"Hello there, this is Maeko from the pre-school of Sakai."

"Good day. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. We went for toboccan riding to the nearest hill, and Inuyasha ran over one child with his toboggan..."

Inutaisho went silent for a while.

"Oh but that had to be a mistake...!"

"Inuyasha has now been here since four years old and his behavior is really getting us worried... And there must be something really, I mean _really wrong_ with him. He is six years old and still doesn't speak. And what about those eyes! Not to mention his claws and fangs! All the children are scared of him!"

"I don't understand. You are talking of my son like he was a monster or something!"

"Well, you are a demon. He IS a half-demon..."

"This is insulting! What do you expect me to do?"

"Take him to a childrens' psychiatrist."

As Inutaisho walked out of the store, put the grocery bags into the trunk and sat down, he grabbed the driver's wheel and sighed angry. He had been insulted. He was very protective and proud of his sons, but Inuyasha wasn't the only child in this family to get bad feedback from their school. His big brother Sesshomaru, on junior high, always got notes to his father about his impassive and cold personality all through his school years. He wasn't violent, but he had never had any friends.

Inutaisho stopped in front of Inuyasha's pre-school. He sighed a bit worried. What would he face within the next few minutes? He walked in from the main door.

Inuyasha was sitting on the sofa right opposite the door. He had nurses on both his sides. The child looked really piqued, and every time a nurse tried to touch him, he bared his fangs and growled quietly. Inutaisho started walking towards them.

"Let me..." he said, pushing the nurse away and took her place, putting his hand on the little boy's head. Now Inuyasha didn't growl or anything. He leaned against his father and closed his eyes.

"See? This lil' guy is no monster!"

"Oh, but you have no idea how... how horrible he is here... And thus... Uh..."

"And thus what?" Inutaisho raised his eyebrow.

"We will suspend Inuyasha from here."

Inutaisho's eyes widened so much the nurse got scared.

"B-but... What on earth should I do with him? I have a job! I can't quit and take care of him at home all day! He might have some special needs but not bad enough for our family getting child care allowance!"

"I think you should consider some kind of a childrens' nursing home."

Inutaisho went quiet.

Inutaisho had to take a week off his work, as he had to stay at home with Inuyasha, while looking for a nursing home for the boy.

As Inuyasha was now sleeping in his room, Inutaisho had time to look for the nursing home with his computer from Google. He got many options, but they all sounded quite horrible... But then he got it! Tamashini, a nursing home for young children. But it wasn't a normal nursing home. It was for childen with more or less bad mental disorders. But even how much he didn't wasn't to admit, he finally admitted in his head – his son needed serious help.

Next day after Inutaisho had packed Inuyasha's backpack, they got in the car, heading towards Tamashini.

Inutaisho and Inuyasha got on their way towards Tamashini, and in about an hour the were there. Inutaisho stopped the care in the nursing home's parking lot. Inuyasha grabbed his father's hand, and after the door opened, they walked in.

First it seemed going well. Inuyasha sat in the living room's floor. He didn't like this place.

Inutaisho was talking with some of the nurses in the office. He told about his son and his earlier childhood. After they had talked for a while, Inutaisho got a better image about this place. When suddenly...

A child screaming sounded all the way from the living room. All the nurses from the office ran there, and Inutaisho followed them.

And he didn't like... or more like couldn't believe what was happening out there. Inuyasha had just scratched one girl's bicep. As the girl ran away, crying, with her bicep bleeding, one nurse went after her, and other nurses got on Inuyasha. Inuyasha fought back for a while, but suddenly Inutaisho ran to them, grabbed Inuyasha from his shoulders...

"Inuyasha, stop i-!"

Then something really horrible happened. Inuyasha attacked his father by biting his arm so hard the man's arm started bleeding, making him flinch. For a few seconds Inuyasha gnawed his fater, but suddenly let go fast and backed off with horrified face, his lips stained in father's blood. Inutaisho stared at his son. The boy looked panicky and backed off all the way to the room's corner. He licked his lips and his dog ears went drooping. Even with the wound, this didn't hurt Inutaisho physically. But the mental pain was unbearable.

"Sedatives!" one nurse shouted.

Inutaisho followed this scene silently, holding the dripping wound in his arm.

Soon, the nurse jogged to them and handed over the syringe to another nurse.

"Hold him, pants down!" that nurse said. Inuyasha attacked the three nurses arround him, scratched and bit them, but, of course, Inuyasha's resisting was nothing. Hello - He was six years old!

As the needle was stung on the boy's butt, in just a few seconds he went limp. One female nurse took him in her arms. He was barely concious. Inutaisho walked to them and opened his arms, saying:

"Give him to me."

And as Inutaisho got his son is his arms, he started rocking him slowly. He wasn't angry at his son – he was angry at himself! How on earth had he managed to raise a child to something like this? Where did he go wrong? And what about Sesshomaru? He was also a bit different from others – Why?! Where had he go wrong?!

Inutaisho carried Inuyasha all the way to his son's room and put him down on the bed. His heart was about to break when he was his little son laying still, his eyes closed. The man put his hand on Inuyasha's side and stroke him gently, with very sad eyes.

"We should leave him sleep", one female nurse said, standing in the doorway.

Inutaisho got up, but before walking away, he once again stroke Inuyasha's dog ear, and leaned his forehead against Inuyasha's.

"Goodbye, son..."

Before leaving, the nurses wanted to have a few words with Inutaisho. And at the same time, one of the nurses wrapped his still a little bleeding wound in his hand. The man seemed depressed.

"Does it hurt?" the nurse asked. Inutaisho shook his head and sighed:

"I can't believe this... I knew he had some mental problems but nothing like this. I couldn't believe the kindergarten and pre-school staff when they told me Inuyasha is such a dangerous pest... He has had his moments, I know... but nothing, NOTHING like this... He bit me! For God's sake he bit me!"

"I can't say don't worry, but we will do all we can for him to get better."

"And what can you do? Don't tell me _'go to childrens' psychiatrist'_."

"No, that will be no good, since he doesn't speak", the nurse said. "But there are medicine to control his impulsiveness. We will call you every week to tell you how he's doing. Of course, you can call us any day you want."

"... Thank you..." Inutaisho said quite guietly and sighed. "Do the best you can."

Inutaisho was prepared for his little son to stay a while at childrens' mental nursing home. Not mental hospital. He didn't want to use that word. But as weeks turned months, months to seasons, and finally it turned into a year, he started feeling hopeless. Every time he spoke on the phone with the Tamashini staff, they always had just bad news.

Now Inuyasha had just turned eight. And Tamashini nursing home couldn't or more like didn't want to bare with him. Inutaisho was called for a meeting.

Inutaisho had brought something nice for his son. He hesitated a bit on the nursing home's door, but knocked and went in. And there he was, standing in the hall, waiting for him – Inuyasha.

"... My son!" Inutaisho smiled and walked to him his arms open. Inuyasha stood still, but as his father hugged him, he hugged back, closing his eyes.

"Oh, hello!" a nurse greeted. She started smiling as she saw the gentle scene going on. "Are you ready for the meeting?"

Inutaisho nodded, took his son in his arms, and so they walked after the nurse to the meeting room.

"Okay now. Let's get straight to the point", the doctor said very seriously. "I don't want to insult you or Inuyasha, but this child is very disturbed, and even as difficult children we have here, Inuyasha is absolutely the worst. He is very impulsive even though we keep him strongly medicated..."

Inutaisho's face looked like he was getting ready for the world's end.

"We will suspend him from here", she said with a sigh.

"...Right. First, being suspended from a pre-school, now a nursing home..." Inutaisho shook his head. "Then what do you suggest? Isn't this the best place for sick children?"

"No. There is one more place in wole Japan which is better for some as Inuyasha. The hospital of Kuroshima."

"Do you have anything like a leaflet about that place?" Inutaisho asked. And yes, there was. The doctor handed over him a leaflet and he started examining it.

"Children's ward..." He mumbled. "So this is like... the last place for sick children?"

The doctor nodded.

"And, for your permission, we will transfer him there as soon as possible."

"What is _'as soon as possible'_?"

"There just happens to be one sign-off next thursday. We would arrange an ambulance to get you there. You can come with him."

After a few quiet minutes, Inutaisho sighed.

"Alright. I will comply."

"Then, just sign this form", the doctor said and gave the man a sheet of paper.

He went for the last visit to his sleeping/drugged son. He didn't say anything, not wanting him to wake up. After staring at him for a wile, he closed the door quietly and walked away.

And so Inuyasha's care in Kuroshima was about to begin.


	21. The Bloodshed

Thanks to Hrtofdrkns from DeviantArt for this idea: actually, not just a little idea, but more like whole chapter! Thanks thanks thanks! ;)

I have reveived some ideas that I simply can't write, because I can't make up the idea in my head. But I appreciate all of them! So: more ideas!

Warning!

As you can make it out from the chapter's name, this is a really macabre chapter.

Chapter 21 – The Bloodshed

A horrid storm had been raging all through southern Japan, where the hospital of Kuroshima located in.

None of the patients of K10-3 had been out for four days. The nurses tried to entertain the patients any way possible. Now they were playing bingo. But as Inuyasha was wearing a straightjacket, someone else had to play for him. And who else could it be than Koga? They sat side by side. As Koga heard the numbers that Inuyasha's paper had, he filled them frankly, not switching Inuyasha's paper with his own.

Now it was the second turn. Kagura had won the first, and she had picked a bag of candy as her prize. And after two other turns, the last one began.

"B 8", Mitsuhiro, the keeper of the game, called out. And...

"Bingo for Inu!" Koga shouted and ran to Mitsuhiro. He gave his friend's piece of paper to him. He checked it and nodded.

"Yes, you won, Inuyasha!" he smiled. "Come and pick your prize!"

There were two prizes left – a packet of cookies, aaand... A bottle of Moutain Dew – his favorite drink! Inuyasha turned his eyes towards the green bottle.

"You want this?" Mitsuhiro ensured, and Inuyasha nodded once.

As there were pretty many patients in the ward, most of the patients were left with no prizes. Now Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro were sitting in the living room. The man had just opened the soda bottle Inuyasha had won, and started giving him it to drink.

But even as nice this day had gone, of course some things had to go wrong.

Inuyasha flipped out completely just about one hour against the nice game of bingo. He fought against hallucinations in the corridor by kickind and banging his head against the wall. The nurses didn't hesitate, but sedated him immediately and took in to a isolation room. Let's not strap him on the bed, they thought together, and so they left the boy alone and shut the door with a huge bang.

Just as they had taken care of Inuyasha, suddenly everyone in the ward could hear crackling. The lights strated flashing fast, when suddenly everything went dark.

As it was already pitch-black outside, no-one could see almost anything. Mitsuhiro got carefully to the office and found the flashlight. He used the tannoy to call every patients to the living room immediately.

As the man got to the living room, all the patients were counted... But one was missing.

Jakotsu had heard the call, but didn't care – he had other things in his mind.

He neither saw much in the darkess, but enough to open one of his bags on the bottom of his closet. And what was in there?

His most valuable thing. Something he had saved for this very moment.

A knife. Maybe not as big as the one he almost killed Naraku's own nurse Goro with a while back, but still very sharp. He cut his palm, looked at the blood started leaking out and smiled his insane grin and laughed a few times.

Jakotsu kept giggling, when suddenly he started hearing fast steps, getting closer... And then he heard the door being knocked.

You'd think Jakotsu would try to hide the knife, but hell no! As the door opened slowly, Jakotsu stood up and smiled at the door with his insane gaze. Mitsuhiro saw the knife. He flinched in fear, turned around and accidentaly dropped his keys. But he couldn't turn back to pick them up.

Jakotsu was faster than Mitsuhiro, so even as he did take the keys, he caught up with me man he was chasing... and stabbed him.

"Hnngh!" Mitsuhiro bit his teeth and held his throat, there Jakotsu had stabbed him. The blood spread slowly towards his collarbones. He had to get somewhere safe! But where?

He thought about Inuyasha's isolation room – but he had no keys! He still ran to the door, and dear God, the door was open! But why? Anyway, Mitsuhiro ran in, and saw Kaede sitting on the ground on her knees, next to Inuyasha, trying to talk to him.

"Oh hi, Mitsuhiro!" the old woman greeted. She was smiling for two seconds, but when she saw how the man was bleeding she gasped horrified.

"Oh my dear God!" she screamed. "We must call ambulance! I'll get to the office..."

"NO!" Mitsuhiro shouted and shut the door with a huge bang. "It's Jakotsu with a knife! There's no way we can make it through!"

"Let's do the alarm!" Kaede shouted, pressed her alarm button... But it didn't work. Maybe because of the storm.

For a while neither of the adults said anything, but suddenly both turned at the boy.

"Could it be..." Kaede wondered.

"Inuyasha, you must help us."

Inuyasha stared at him with an angry face.

"You must do something. You must kill... well maybe not kill him but... Save us! Save the whole ward! I must get to the hospital!" he said. Inuyasha could smell the blood and see how it slowly spread on his nurse's neck.

"We'll release you from the straightjacket, and then you'll help us safely from here."

Inuyasha didn't answer with words, but turned around his back straps against the nurses. As Mitsuhiro had to hold the door shut, Kaede took the straightjacket off so nervous and scared her hands were shaking. As Mitsuhiro's throat was bleeding, holding the door was very painful. The trio inside the isolation room could hear kicking, pounding and laughing through the door.

"R... Ready...?" Mitsuhiro asked panting, weak from losing blood. He opened the door...

And in one second Inuyasha shooted out from the room and punched Jakotsu on the face. The man was no match for him as now Inuyasha was just his normal self – not drugged or wrapped. Inuyasha grabbed the knife from his hand and threw it away. Then he bared his fangs and bit him in the ear. He gnawed him so hard blood was spilling. You could hear him growling like a ferocious hound. And finally, Jakotsu's left ear was ripped off. But that wasn't the biggest problem he had. He was bleeding very badly – and this time, masochistic or not, he was in great pain.

Inuyasha beat Jakotsu up just harder and harder, until the man passed out. Inuyasha stopped, shook himself like a dog, rubbed his blood-covered hands and puffed.

As the man laid on floor, bleeding, Inuyasha turned back towards the isolation room. Mitsuhiro was sitting down, leaning against the wall. He seemed very weak, and was panting worse by the minute.

Inuyasha sat down on his dog pose next to him and tilted his head. The boy was really concerned.

"We must call for help", Kaede said and started walking the dark corridor to the office. She grabbed the mobile phone:

"Hello. We need two ambulances to the hospital of Kuroshima, immediately."

The ambulances arrived in no time, sirens sounding, Both men were in great danger, and were carried into the ambulances in just a few minutes.

But there was someone who wanted to come the ambulance, too.

Before the ambulance where Mitsuhiro was in was about to leave, Inuyasha tried to get in. First the ambulance staff didn't let him in, but Inuyasha started growling a bit.

"Let him come", Mitsuhiro said with a weak voice. Inuyasha sat next to him, his ears drooping. As there was blood everywhere from Mitsuhiro's cheek to his collarbones, Inuyasha did something Mitsuhiro couldn't really have believed:

The dog boy licked his chin. Mitsuhiro looked at the boy. He looked so sad, like a little puppy. Something he had last seen back in the days when Inuyasha had just arrived at the hospital as a little child, missing his dad. But those days were eight years ago.

Mitsuhiro was taken straight to the ER. And Jakotsu? No idea, Inuyasha didn't care. Maybe he got in a car accident? Hopefully he did.

As Mitsuhiro was put in a hospital bed and was surrounded by doctors, Inuyasha got really worried, but he was kept away.

"Look, pal, I know you are worried of this friend of yours, and it is true that he's really badly wounded, and we have to take him to a surgery right away."

Inuyasha tried to make his way through the doctors. He wanted into the surgery with Mitsuhiro.

"No. You can't come. You must wait in the waiting room."

Inuyasha had no choice. He slacked in an armchair in the waiting room and just stared at nothing. Every now and then, he gave a look upon the clock.

"Oh dear Inuyasha!" shouted an old woman's voice coming closer. Inuyasha turned at the voice and saw Kaede.

"I'm so glad to see ye well!" she said and stroke the boy's shoulder. She started digging her bag.

"Here are yer medicine, and..." she digged the bag again. "Here's the Mountain Dew ye won in the bingo. Here ye go."

Inuyasha put the pills in his mouth and started drinking.

"So, we'll just wait", Kaede sighed and sat on the armchair next to Inuyasha. "I'll be here with ye."

The surgery took long. Too long, Inuyasha thought. Then a doctor walked to them. Inuyasha's ears shot up.

"Is the surgery over?" Kaede asked.

"Not yet, but it is nice to tell you his in steady state. You don't need to worry."

Kaede bowed at the doctor as he went away.

"Okay now, son. Ye haven't eaten since breakfast. We should go to the café for something to eat", Kaede said and got up from the chair. Inuyasha growled a bit and turned his ears back.

"Come on now. Sitting here won't make his surgery end any faster."

Inuyasha got up and followed the old lady to the café.

"Not just something like a can o' Mountain Dew", she said strictly and wiggled her finger. "Take anything ye want. I'll pay."

Inuyasha looked at the glass cabinets and what was in them. Finally he picked a cream doughnut.

"That's a good boy", Kaede smiled. Then she saw Inuyasha staring at the cold cabinet. "Okay, okay, ye can have some soda too."

She wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha picking a Mountain Dew. He put it on the tray, and Kaede paid for them.

"Carry these to our table", Kaede said and started walking to one of the tables next to a window. Inuyasha followed her and sat down. He looked out from the window and leaned his forehead against it. His ears went drooping.

"Look, son, it's really sad to see ye so depressed, but..." Kaede said and sipped her coffee. "... ye're acting a lot nicer and calmer right now that usually... or more like ever... When I heard ye followed Mitsuhiro all the way to here in the hospital, I was shocked!"

Inuyasha started gnawing his doughnut.

They didn't really hurry with the eating, but when they left the café, Inuyasha almost ran away.

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Kaede shouted. Inuyasha stopped, but didn't towards the lady. As she got up to him she pet his shoulder.

"Ye know what? We need a leash for ye."

They got to the waiting room. Inuyasha sat in the armchair.

"Wait here", Kaede said and and walked away.

"Hello", she said as she got in front of this clinic's office. "We are friends of Mitsuhiro Akiyama, who was taken in here for a surgery about four hours ago. Is his surgery over?"

"Mitsuhiro Akiyama..." the woman behind he desk said and started browsing her computer. "Oh yes, he's in the recovery room... No, wait! He's already in the ward."

Now Inuyasha joined them, as he had heard the name 'Mitsuhiro' being said.

"The intensive care?" Kaede asked.

"Oh no, just the normal surgical ward. Floor four."

"Thank you!" the old woman smiled. "Come, Inuyasha."

"Don't ye worry, son", Kaede pet Inuyasha's shoulderblade as they were standing in the elevator. They stopped on the fourth floor.

"I wonder where he is..." Kaede wondered... But suddenly the boy just walked away, sniffing. Kaede smiled – Inuyasha could smell him!

He stopped in front of the third room. He grabbed the door's handle and opened in fast. There were two beds in the room, and Mitsuhiro was right in the first bed.

"I'll get us chairs", Kaede said and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha rushed to Mitsuhiro and grabbed the bed's reiling. The man opened his eyes and smiled a bit.

Inuyasha's ears were flat against his head, and he let out a few whimpers.

"Sorry... I can't really... talk... right now..." Mitsuhiro said with a hoarse vocie. "Heh... Now we are... somehow like same..." he grinned, but started coughing like no tomorrow.

Inuyasha grabbed the reiling and put it down... And again he did something he hadn't done to Mitsuhiro ever since under then years of age... He leaned his head against his nurse's chest. The boy could hear his raspy breath and steady heartbeat, and closed his eyes.

"Here're the chairs..." Kaede said as she was carrying two chairs into the room... But stopped at the doorway as she saw the sweet moment. She smiled and walked quietly to them and put the chairs down.

"Here, son. Sit down", she said and pushed the chair to the boy. He sat down, and so did Kaede.

Mitsuhiro was in really poor condition. Kaede was the only person who talked in this room...

But Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro held hands. This made Kaede smile.

Now they had sat beside Mitsuhiro for a bit over two hours. Kaede had started to pack her things.

"That's it, son", she said as she got up from her chair. "I'll call the taxi to take us back to Kuroshima."

Inuyasha seemed like he wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh please, Inuyasha. This day has gone so well. Now don't protest or we have to call an ambulace to get ye."

Inuyasha resisted for a while, but finally followed the old woman all the way to the hospital's main doors, and from there to the taxi. He sat next to Kaede in the back seats. His ears were still drooping. Kaede grabbed his hand.

"Don't ye worry, he will make it."

Inuyasha was really desperate for the next ten days. Mitsuhiro was nowhere to be seen. He was getting really worried. He was acting all different from the 'real' Inuyasha. He had a desperately poor appetite, he did nothing but lolled in the living room's sofa... But there was something good: he was aggressive in no other way than growling when someone approached him.

Then eleven days since the bloodshed Inuyasha was sitting on a windowsill, looking outside... He had sat there for hours.

When suddenly:

He saw a familiar car. It was THE car! Inuyasha's ears hopped up, he got so excited he fell down from windowsill on his back. He got up and dashed on all fours for a few meters, got on his feet and ran all the way through the ward.

"Oo, look'it, Inu!" Koga grinned as the dog boy ran by him.

Inuyasha stopped at the ward's door, and saw him – Mitsuhiro! Inuyasha scratched four scrtaches on the glassy door. Mitsuhiro smiled a bit, opened the door and came in.

The man had pretty rough looking stitches on his throat, but he seemed well.

"Missin' me?" the man grinned and hugged Inuyasha with his right arm. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against him a bit.

They were so happy to see they were both alright.


	22. Feelings For Both

Again, thank you, Hrtofdrkns from DeviantArt and Reading Pixie for help to build this chapter... But! Now I'm really getting out of ideas, so, More Of Them!

Chapter 22 – Feelings For Both

As said, new patients in the hospital of Kuroshima were very rare. Sometimes only a few per year. But today, a patient would be transferred into the ward of K10-3...

Just a few days ago, Kanna was signed-off from K10-3. And so, now there was one free place for a patient.

And so, the place was filled right away.

A young woman sat in an ambulance next to a female nurse. She only answered questions with a quiet voice, but otherwise stayed quiet. Her eyes wandered around the ceiling. There was something nobody else saw – but she did. Strange figures all around the ceiling. Someone was laughing.

"What do you see?" the ambulace nurse asked. The woman didn't answer. "Kikyo?"

No answer.

Kagome had been thinking about this boy in this ward. She had been talking with Sango about how did she and Miroku start to get along a while ago.

"I guess it's just about time... and maybe that you are meant for each other", she had said. "Why?"

After Kagome told about her crush – Inuyasha – Sango raised her eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong but... I'm not sure if Inuyasha is a good candidate as a boyfriend... But... don't get me wrong but... of course you could try."

Kagome was just incidentally walking around the main corridor, when she suddenly heard main door open and close. She got a bit curious and starter walking there.

What? The new patient everyone had been talkin about? Kagome was actually a bit interested about her. Maybe a new friend?

"Okay, Kikyo", a female nurse said, and they walked past Kagome, both carrying a few bags. They turned around the corridor, leaving the girl staring after them.

They walked into a room... Where a woman about Kikyo's age was waiting for them.

"Hey, Kagura! This is your new roommate Kikyo", the nurse introduced. Kagura gave a very small smile and shook hands with her.

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome was sitting in the livin groom, reading a teen magazine, pretty bored. But then, Inuyasha came in and sat down about two meters from her. The girl stared at him, blushing maybe a bit. After a few minutes, Kagome started slowly getting closer to him, inch by inch... Until she crossed the line, making Inuyasha growl. The girl backed off instantly.

But then...

This new woman patient in the ward, Kikyo, got in the living room escorted by a nurse.

"Oh! See? He's there, right there!" the nurse shouted with a happy voice. "Go, I'm sure he still remembers you."

Kikyo sat on the other side of Inuyasha. He was now surrounded by girls. But Inuyasha turned at Kikyo. They stared at each other.

"Do you... remember me?" she asked very quietly and placed her hand on his hand. Inuyasha nodded slowly once.

They had met a long time ago in this hospital's childrens' ward. As time went by, they got more than just friends. But as Kikyo was pretty many years older than him, she was transferred into an another hospital. But why not in another ward in here, Kuroshima? Because the doctors thought she didn't need to stay here, she would be fine in something more liberal ward.

"It's pretty astounding seeing you... Still in a hospital after all these years... And so grown..."

Inuyasha stared at the woman straight in the eyes and tilted his head.

"You look good... You really do..."

Kagome didn't like what she saw. She had been here in this ward for about half a year, and Kikyo just arrived two hours ago, and was already holding hands with him, but at Kagome he was just growling. She felt So jealous.

The lunch time came. And this time it was just the same hell for Kagome like every day. This time there were two things to make it unbearable.

A – Of course, the eating. Kagome didn't have a feeding tube at the moment, but she had still been caught vomiting, and, like always, if she didn't eat at least something, the tube would be put on her.

B – Inuyasha hadn't sat on his own seat. He moved next to Kikyo. They looked at each other for a while, but started eating without a word.

Kagome sat still, not eating, just looking over her shoulder every now and then to see the young couple right behind her.

Maybe she wasn't 'angry-like-jealous', but 'sad-like-jealous'. She had never been good with boys. She didn't quite understand, why. She had been maybe a bit chubby, but still with woman's form, and beautiful hair... That's what her mom and friends always said.

After the lunch, everyone else except Kagome had left. She was stirring her soup slowly with a sad face. She was pretty positive what would soon happen – the naso-gastric tube. But she just couldn't swallow the stinking liquid on her plate.

There was this small kitchen for the patients, where they could cook anything they wanted from omelette to pasta, brew tea or coffee and so on. And in that room were the 'yummy boxes', one for every patient. Even though Inuyasha made sure his box stayed pretty empty by eating what's inside, he was pretty skinny. He hadn't been in the hospital's café for years, but there were two days a week when the ward went there together, bought some treats and usually also stayed for a coffee and cake or something like that. There were patients who couldn't go there, so the nurses took them something they had ordered to bring.

Now Inuyasha was digging it through to find something he thought She would like. He wanted to help Her.

Then he got his goods and started walking towards the dining hall. And there he saw the girl sitting alone. He could hear and smell a nurse working in the kitchen with the door open, looking after the girl every now and then.

Inuyasha walked to Kagome and sat down next to her. Kagome stared at him her eyes wide.

"I-Inuyasha...?"

The boy put his presents on the table – a chocolate bar and... A bottle of Mountain Dew.

Kagome stared the treats. She was touched. Mountain Dew was something the boy really appreciated...

"Oh, but I couldn't take it..."she hesitated and pushed the green bottle back. But Inuyasha just pushed it back. He flipped his ears back and forth.

There they sat for a while. Nothing had happened, and now Inuyasha started to get annoyed. So he grabbed the chocolate bar, peeled it and handed it over in front of Kagome's mouth.

Kagome stared at the boy, he looked back. Inuyasha shook the chocolate bar. Finallly Kagome took it in her hand, opened her mouth and slowly started chewing. But Inuyasha didn't insist her to drink the soda. He started drinking it by himself.

Inuyasha finished the soda in a few minutes, but for Kagome to eat the chocolate bar it took about 20 minutes. But Inuyasha just sat next to her, not saying anything or rushing her.

Kagome looked at the dog boy and tried to smile, but she was feeling a bit uneasy.

"... Thank you, Inuyasha."

Then the next day came. Kagome couldn't help but think about what had happened yesterday. Not only how touching it was for Inuyasha to bring her those treats, but also it meants that he liked her. More or less than Kikyo, that she didn't know.

But Kagome wanted to refund the boy. She had an idea! She walked to the bulletin board, where the calendar was. And today was the day – the café day! Kagome walked to the office and knocked the door. Kaede opened it.

"Hello, Kagome!" she smiled.

"Hi..." Kagome nodded. "I was just wondering could I come with you to the café?"

Kaede stared at the girl with amazed face.

"Ye really want to go?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"I have money", she said. Kaede smiled.

"O' course ye can come!" she kept smiling and pet her back. "We'll be leaving in ten minutes."

Kagome joined the group of patients and nurses who were going to the café. They put on their coats and shoes, and so the got on their way.

There were pretty many people in the café. The patients of K10-3 got in the line. Kagome knew what she would take... But that alone wouldn't be enough. She looked around, and then she saw it! She grabbed it from the shelf, paid for them and put them in her backpack. She walked away from the counter and sat down. Kaede walked to her.

"Aren'tye gonna take something to eat here? Koga just took a cream doughnut and Miroku took an ice cream..."

"I'm fine with these", Kagome nodded and pet her backpack.

"Well, I am still happy ye took something", the old lady smiled.

Koga, Sango and Miroku joined Kagome in the same table. Sango and Koga had started eating their pastries, and Miroku licked his ice cream.

"Listen, Kag", Koga said. "It's not too late yet to go have somethin' good."

"It'd be good for you", Miroku nodded. Kagome didn't answer.

The group returned to the ward. Everyone had brought something with them to the ward. They put them to the yummy boxes, but Kagome just carried her backpack with her towards the wing where this particular room was. She wasn't sure if the person she was looking for was there. But she stopped at the door, knocked... No answer. She opened the door...

Inuyasha was laying on his bed, but got up as the girl walked. He twitched his ears.

"Hi, Inuyasha..." she said, slowly walked to the boy and sat down next to him. "You know, what you did to me yesterday... It really touched me... So I wanted to refund you." And so she started digging the backpack. She took out a large bag of potato chips. Inuyasha sniffed it.

"And..." Kagome smiled and took a Mountain Dew out from the backpack. "You like them?"

Something weird happened.

Inuyasha smiled for a few seconds.


	23. Dental Problems

Thank you, Hrtofdrkns from DeviantArt, for the idea for the chapter. This was a pretty hard chapter to write – I hope you still like it, my dear readers! And thank you all for 3020 views!

And, Lol, quess what? I'm a bit like Inu – this morning the nurses found a flea from my ankle! XD ("Nurses?" ...Yea I myself am in a nuthouse at the moment...)

Chapter 23 – Dental Problems

Inuyasha had been been acting more or less violent, as always, no-one was worried. But now he had had a bit longer period of time of being more aggressive. He let no-one near him – not even Mitsuhiro, which was already somewhat alarming.

Inuyasha normally had a a great appetite, everyone knew that. But now he didn't even join others in the dining hall for meals. At first the nurses tried to bring him the food on a tray to his room, but that just ended in a huge mess when Inuyasha smacked down the trays the nurses were carrying.

That's it, the nurses thought. This couldn't go on.

Inuyasha was laying on his bed his hand behind his head. Even Miroku didn't dare to come into the room. But then Mitsuhiro and a few other nurses came in with leather gloves and a syringe.

"Now, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro talked with a calm voice. "You know how this goes – easy or the hard way. You choose." Now he sounded really serious.

The nurses got slowly closer and closer. He was getting tenser step by step – the nurses could tell it by his ears going more behind. But something was wrong – he didn't bare his fangs or even growl.

And when the battle started, they noticed it – he did scratch, kick and punch, but not bite. Well, it was just good, right?

"Inuyasha, Please Hold Still!" Mitsuhiro shouted. And finally he managed to sting the syringe on the boy's butt, making him go limp.

"Okay now. Let's do this", Mitsuhiro said and gathered the nurses around. "We limb restrain Inuyasha and call the doctor. There is something really wrong with him."

As Inuyasha was heavily drugged, strapping him on the bed was easy. First, the straightjacket had to go, then he was strapped. The other nurses left the room, leaving Mitsuhiro alone with Inuyasha.

But soon the doctor came.

"What is the problem here?" she asked, with a stethoscope hanging on her neck.

"Inuyasha had been a bit not him own self for about a week now... Maybe the worst problem is that he hasn't eaten or even drank anything for days."

"That is bad..." the doctor said. "He is in such a good shape he could manage some days without eating, but not drinking."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We'll put him on a naso-gastric tube and a drip."

Mitsuhiro's eyes widened. "Seriously?" he asked.

As the doctor left, a few nurses came in. Ame, known to be the best nurse in the ward to put in naso-gastric tubes, arrived, carrying a plastic bag.

"Has he ever been on a feeding tube before?" Ame asked.

"Not that I know", Mitsuhiro shrugged. "I don't think so, as we all know, he has never declined eating."

"I seriously think there's something more wrong with 'im", Kaede said. "But we have to do as the doctor says."

"Hear that, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro looked at the boy. "We don't really want to do this, but we have to."

It might sound horrible, but two nurses grabbed Inuyasha from his ears, since holding just from his head wouldn't be as effective. It seemed fine, Inuyasha wasn't wriggling, but when Ame grabbed his cheeks to insert the tube, Inuyasha started whimpering like no tomorrow. Everyone flinced and backed off a bit. But soon Ame tried again. Now she grabbed harder, and no matter how much the boy whimpered and sneezed, she kept inserting the tube. And finally, it was done.

"Good boy, Inuyasha", Ame said, petting the boy's shoulder with a sigh. "Now just a sec, I'll get the Nutrison and hydration IV bag."

"And I'll put the drip right here", Mitsuhiro said, holding a needle, petting the boy's hand. "You know this doesn't hurt."

Inuyasha didn't react at all at the drip needle. And soon Ame came with the bags. She connected them with the tubes and left.

Now it had been two days since Inuyasha had been put on feeding tubes. Nothing had changed.

Mitsuhiro had just started his morning shift after being on break yesterday. He had gone to the nurses' break room for his morning coffee and to put his bag into his own locker.

"So", he sipped his coffee. "I heard Inuyasha is still on tubes."

"Yes, and I bet he's been missing you."

After his coffee, Mitsuhiro went straight to the isolation room where Inuyasha was.

"I can take it from here", he said to the nurse who was sitting there beside Inuyasha. She left, and Mitsuhiro took her place.

But something was sure wrong. Inuyasha was whimpering quietly, non-stop. He also had clearly more or less trouble breathing. Mitsuhiro got up from his chair and started feeling the boy. He gently pressed his legs, arms, chest, forehead and ears... and finally, his mouth and jaws. That made Inuyasha whiper loud and flinch.

"Could you open your mouth for me, pal?" he asked. For a while Inuyasha didn't do anything, but finally opened his mouth very slowly. And oh that stench! So rotten!

"Don't get me wrong, but your breath really stinks", he said. "I'll call the doctor."

And so the man took his phone from his pocket and called the doctor. She came to them pretty fast.

"So, how are you doing here?" she asked and walked right beside the boy. She touched his forehead and chest. "You have trouble breathing don't you?" And after examining her a bit, she finally opened his mouth, no matter how much the boy resisted. Her eyes widened.

"Here's a tooth that is cracked and clearly infected. And his gums are swollen..."

Mitsuhiro walked to the other side of the bed.. "What does this mean?" he asked.

"We have to take him to the central hospital's dentist. There's just this problem..."

Mitsuhiro listened carefully.

"We can't sedate him before we know if he must be anesthetized during the procedure. We don't know the combination of sedatives, anesthetics and the infection. It could be possibly dangerous. But if he doesn't need to be anesthetized, and you get in trouble, normal sedatives will do."

"Well, just straightjacket then for now?"

"Maybe for the way there, but I would be sure he's not going to stay still on the dentist' chair."

"I'll go there with him", Mitsuhiro said. "Maybe I can help him somehow."

Transferring Inuyasha from the bed straps to the straightjacket was as fierce as usually. As an ambulance was called, it's nurses came, strapped Inuyasha to the stretchers, and took him all the way to the ambulance, Mitsuhiro beside him.

As Inuyasha was delivered through the corridor, Kagome came to them. Her eyes widened – Inuyasha had a feeding tube! What the...?

The boy was very aggressive during the trip to the hospital. His ears were as behind against his head as possible, trying to wriggle... But he didn't growl.

"I really could ease your pain..." Mitsuhiro said, sad, and held his hand on the boys chest, right where one of is leather straps were.

"I wish I could open these..." sighed.

The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital. The vehicle's back doors were opened and Inuyasha, on the stretchers, was pulled.

"So, where should we take him?" one ambulance nurse asked.

"We are here to go see the dentist", Mitsuhiro said as he handed over the nurse the ward K10-3 doctor's referral.

"I'd say you go the the emergency duty. They will come get you in no time."

Inuyasha had calmed a bit. He followed Mitsuhiro to the waiting room, since he didn't need a bed. But then a pretty small boy with his mom sat next to him. The little boy started looking at Inuyasha. The teen looked back, turning his ears behind.

"Mom, why does that boy have those ears and eyes and shirt? They're ugly, I don' like em', they're scary."

The mother sushed him, got up and walked away with him. Inuyasha turned his angry eyes towards Mitsuhiro.

"Oh, don't take it personally", he said. "He was just a little brat."

But Inuyasha suddenly started looking maybe a bit sad. Mitsuhiro turned his head. Then he got it.

"This brought some bad memories from your childhood, did it?"

Inuyasha turned his eyes towards the floor.

And maybe in just ten minutes, a nurse came to the waiting room. As he had been described what Inuyasha looked and what he was wearing, he could tell who in this room was the next patient.

Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro walked side by side behind the nurse. Step by step, Inuyasha was starting to feel more uneasy. And finally, when the door to the dentists' room was opened, Inuyasha didn't like what he saw. He strated shaking a bit.

"Okay, Inuyasha", the dentist said. Inuyasha backed off all the way against the door. "Calm down, it's alright."

The dental hygienist who sat next to the dentist made a major mistake. She walked to Inuyasha with the intention to take his hand and lead him to the chair. But Inuyasha kicked her right in the stomach, so that she fell down of floor.

"Stay back!" Mitsuhiro shouted. Both dentists backed off in horror. "Go get an injection!"

"But where from?" the dentist asked in panic.

"I don't know!" Mitsuhiro shouted, angry. "Just go! I'll hold him back!"

It took just about five minutes when the dental hygienist appeared with a syringe.

"But how are you going to...?" the dentist wondered.

"You can help me. I'll crush him against the floor, you hold him still, and I do the injection. And that's it."

So Mitsuhiro grabbed the boy from his shoulders and pushed him down on floor.

"Now, you hold him down from his right shoulderblade. And you, hold the other!" he ordered.

As scared as the dentist people were, everything went well. Mitsuhiro managed to pull the boy's pants down and sting the needle. Now Inuyasha laid on the dentist's chair, barely concious. The dentist opened his mouth and looked in.

"I have never seen fangs like this..." she said. "But as you said, this really reeks rotten."

Soon she found the thing.

"Here it is", she said. "A really badly split and infected tooth."

"What are you going to do?" Mitsuhiro asked.

"We'll simply remove it and have a few days antibiotics. I'm sure he will be back his own self if a few days", she nodded with a smile.

Before they left, they were given a prescription for antibiotics. They wouldn't need anything ofr pain killers – they had them already back at the ward. Then they were ready to go.

The journey back to Kuroshima was easy. Inuyasha laid limp on the ambulance stretchers with his eyes half closed. Mitsuhiro tapped his finger against the boy's collarbone with a little smile.

"You'll be alright in no time", he nodded. "Heh, then you'll be able to growl and bite us as much as you want!"

Inuyasha didn't smile.


	24. Inuyasha's and Mitsuhiro's Bios

The next chapter is on it's way. I just wanted to submit a few facts about my two favourite characters of this story ^^

Mitsuhiro

Whole name: Mitsuhiro Akiyama

Gender: Male

Age: 38

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 87 kg

Body: Pretty sturdy

Occupation: Mental health nurse

Birthday: May 3rd

Job history: He has been a mental health nurse ever since graduating from college. He has recieved a lot good of feedback and he is known handling the most complicated patients – and thus he chose to become Inuyasha's own nurse, which he had been since Inuyasha came to the childrens' ward of Kuroshima, when Inuyasha was only eight.

Personality: Very sympathetic, humorous and righteous. But he can get serious for example when it's about injections or straightjackets. And if you get him really angry, back off, he gets really scary.

He really knows what he's doing when it comes to treating patients in distress, especially with Inuyasha.

Miscellaneous info:

Mitsuhiro lives about 10 kilometers from Kuroshima, in a small apartment in an apartment house in the middle of the city.

He is dating a woman his age, but they don't live together

He always wears a ying-yang necklace

His favorite food is yakitori and beer

He likes watching thriller movies

He never watches sports

He almost always wears blue jeans or camo shorts

Inuyasha

Whole name: Inuyasha Kita

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 58 kg

Body: Slender

Occupation: -

Birthday: December 15th

History: He has always had mental problems ever since daycare. He never started talking and always acted like an feral animal – growling, biting and, when in distress, whimpering. He was dismissed from his pre-school and put in an childrens' nursing home. But he got dismissed from there, too, and finally put in Kuroshima's childrens' ward. There he met his nurse Mitsuhiro. And when he turned 14, he was transferred on ward K10-3, Mitsuhiro coming with him. He has been there since then.

Personality: Even though he doesn't really show any kind of expressions and only growls, howls and whimpers, he has warm feelings within him. He is able to form relationships and trust. He is very violent, acts like an animal and has no shame, self-control or regret. But he protects his friends with huge power and doesn't really know when to stop when he attacks.

Relationships:

He has always been such a daddy's boy, loving to sit in his arms and how he strokes his dog ears and hair. Even at 16 years of age, if he's given the phone to hear his father's voice, he starts whimpering. He always misses him and loves nobody more than him.

He also has a warm relationship with his big brother Sesshomaru. He doesn't really mind his little brother being the way he is. He knows it's not his fault, he is just sick.

There's a very warm bond has formed between Inuyasha and his nurse Mitsuhiro. Sometimes he almost thinks Mitsuhiro as a father's substitute. He is the only nurse in the ward he really trusts and lets near. And it's always Mitsuhiro who showers and puts injections on him if he just happens to be at work at those moments.

Kagome is the only patient in the ward he has ever taken verbal contact with. He also has clearly some kind of feelings towards her. He wants to help her with her problems with eating, since he has seen many girls with eating disorders die while he has been in a hospital, and he wants her to survive.

Koga is his best friend. Maybe one reason is that they are both of canine blood. They share their sharp senses and ways of showing aggression; growling and biting. Koga is a few years older. He is always ready to help Inuyasha in almost any way possible, and just likes to keep him company.

Inuyasha shares his room with Miroku, who is also one of his best friends. Miroku talks to him all normally, just like he'd answer him. But they like spending time together like watching TV.

Kaede may be the next nurse he trusts the most. For him she is like his grandmother. She is almost as good as Mitsuhiro when it comes to calming him down. She is tight and sets limits to him, but doing it calm, so that it works on Inuyasha. Unlike the nurses would think, within himself Inuyasha understands that Kaede is old and fragile, so he takes it a bit easier on her than the other nurses.

Miscellaneous info:

Inuyasha has never been to school and his reading and writing is very poor

His father is 48 and his big brother is 25

His favorite food is ramen and Mountain Dew

He likes squeaky toys and dog biscuits, and isn't ashamed of it

He loves his father rubbing his ears, but doesn't let anyone else do it except for Mitsuhiro

He loves swinging and jumping off at maximum speed

Inuyasha is almost every day either sedated by medicine, strapped on a bed or a straightjacket

He has been on ward K10-3 for two years, but still knows only Mitsuhiro and Kaede by name


	25. The First Kiss

In this chapter Inutaisho's surname is 'Kita', which is something I made up myself, it's NOT his real surname. I'm not sure if I have already made up a surname in this fic and used it before, but I can't remember. So, let's not think about it. Now his, Inuyasha's, his father's and Sesshomaru's surnames are Kita.

Chapter 24 – The First Kiss

The snow had started falling slowly and gently – christmas was getting closer. The hospital of Kuroshima was getting filled with presents coming through mail. But some patients had their presents in person.

That, though, was very rare in the ward K10-3.

Unlike this christmas.

Inutaisho, Inuyasha's dad, was driving his car in a small blizzard, heading towards the hospital of Kuroshima, towards his son. This visit had been planned for a month ago, and both Inuyasha and his father were waiting for it.

Sayoko, Kagome's mom, was driving her car in a small blizzard, heading towards the hospital of Kuroshima, towards her daughter. This visit had been planned for a month ago, and both Kagome and her mother were waiting for it.

That being, there would be some trouble coming up.

Inutaisho had just stopped at a gas station to tank his car and to do some shopping in the store. But he had driven just a few minutes, when suddenly his phone rang.

"Inutaisho Kita", he answered.

"Hello, this is Mitsuhiro Akiyama here from K10-3. We are sorry to say that there are some problems with your visit today..."

"... Don't you tell me it has to be canceled!"

"Not necessarily..." Mitsuhiro said. "The problem is that there is an another visit today too. If you think it's okay for you to be in the family room at the same time, I can ask for the other visitor, and if she agrees, it will be okay."

For a while Inutaisho was quiet. He had gone a long way – he couldn't just turn back! Finally he sighed.

"Alright. Let's do it."

And so, Sayoko's phone rang.

"Sayoko Higurashi", she answered the phone.

"Mitsuhiro Akiyama from ward K10-3. I'm sorry to tell you this but there are some problems according to your visit today."

"Is my daughter unwell?" Sayoko asked, eyes wide from worry.

"Oh, no, don't worry", Mtsuhiro corrected. "There just happens to be an another visit just at the same time with your visit. There is a way – you have to be in the family room together. Is is okay?"

"If it's okay with the other family", the woman said.

"Yes, they agreed."

"Okay then. See you soon!"

Kagome was eagerly waiting for her mom. She had been sitting on the living room's couch for almost an hour. But now she got up, just to move around a bit. She walked the main corridor – and saw Inuyasha, sitting against the main door, strapped in the straightjacket.

Kagome got closer and knelt down beside him.

"Why are you sitting here?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her with a vacant expression.

"Well, I guess I could sit here with you, could I? My mom is coming any minute."

Now the boy's dog ears shot up and he stared at Kagome. First Kagome just stared back at him, but what about...?

"...What? Are you expecting your family, too?"

Inuyasha gave no answer, but suddenly Kagome started to hear noises coming from behind the ward's door... and then the doorbell rang. She stood up in a second to see her mom... But it wasn't her mom. She saw a very tall and sturdy man silver hair and blue lines on his cheeks.

"He is...?" Kagome said, maybe a bit scared. She had met Inuyasha and Koga here, but they were still so young that they didn't really look scary. But this man behind the door looked like he could kill someone.

Inuyasha got up and leaned against the glass door. The man smiled and waved at him.

Mitsuhiro came, smiled at Inuyasha and opened the door. The man stepped in. Even though Mitsuhiro was quite a big sized man, Inutaisho was almost a foot taller than him.

"Okay, now since you're here first, you get to spend a while in the family room all by yourselves."

Mitsuhiro led the canine family to the family room.

"Note that the other visitors can arrive any minute", he said. Inutaisho nodded and sat down on the couch, next to his son. After Mitsuhiro left, they stared at each other for a long time. Then Inutaisho laid his hand on the leather belts his son was strapped with, and gave a very sad face.

"They told me they will start giving you some ECT after christmas..." he said quietly. "I pray that it will work this time..."

Inuyasha was laying on the couch, his head on his dad's lap. The man stroke his son's silky hair and warm ears, but simply couldn't smile.

"You've missed a lot in your life, son..." he said. "You don't even know how much fun just going to a normal school is..."

A knock on the door was heard. Inuyasha shot up, growling.

"Calm down", Inutaisho said, petting his son's shoulder. And so, Kagome came in with her mother. For a while Sayoko stared at Inutaisho. She had never seen such a big man.

"Inutaisho Kita", he said. "Inuyasha's father."

"Sayoko Higurashi..." she said and shook hands with the man. "Kagome's mother."

"Nice to meet you", Inutaisho smiled a bit. And so, they all sat on the couch, but nobody said a word.

"Hm, I don't think this will work out", Inutaisho finally sighed. "But! I have an idea!"

Inutaisho got to the ward's office. He had taken Inuyasha with him... Just in case, even though he did trust his son not to attack them.

"Hello. I was just thinking about what if we could go to the café, we four? Me, Inuyasha, and the Higurashi family?"

Mitsuhiro was quiet for a while. Finally a small smile grew on his face.

"Heh, I guess there's no reason why not."

Inutaisho smiled like the sun.

"But it won't be all that easy. He must still wear the straightjacket and I must come with you. But if you ask me, I think it will go just fine."

It was a bit cold outside. Kagome had to dress very warmly, as she was always feeling cold. She wore a hat, a quilted jacket, pullover and mittens.

"Do you want to dress Inuyasha up or want me to do it?" Mitsuhiro asked while bringing socks, hat and a coat.

Inutaisho didn't say anything but took the clothes and started dressing up his son. But as Inuyasha's arms were strapped around him lika a tortilla, he just put down the coat on his shoulders and zipped it up.

"Okay, now", Mitsuhiro told Inutaisho. "Inuyasha hasn't been outside more than in and out of ambulances. We must make sure he doesn't get nervous."

Then they walked out of the K10 building. Both Mitsuhiro and Inutaisho were walking by Inuyasha's side. The boy looked around in every direction and sniffed the air.

"Fresh air smells nice now doesn't it?" Mitsuhiro grinned.

The café wasn't far away. They got in, and there were quite a lot people inside.

"What do you want?" Inutaisho asked his son. Inuyasha turned towards the cold cabinet. "Ah, let me guess: Mountain Dew."

And so he took the green bottle out from the cabinet.

"Anything else?"

This wasn't easy as Inuyasha could point at whatever he wanted to have.

"Hm... What about a doughnut?"

Inuyasha nodded once.

Inutaisho, his son and Mitsuhiro walked to a table and sat down. He started giving Inuyasha Mountain Dew to drink. Everything seemed to go well.

But it wasn't that easy with Kagome and her mom. As Sayoko took a cup of coffee and a slice of cake, Kagome just took a can of diet coke from the cold cabinet.

"Are you sure you don't want anything else, honey?" Sayoko asked, sad. The girl stared at the floor. She felt so embarrassed.

She felt so uneasy as her mom joined others around one table. She walked a few tables from them and sat down, starting to slowly drinking her diet soda.

The parents, Mitsuhiro and Inuyasha stared at the girl. They all (except Inuyasha) seemed very sad.

The parents talked like friends. Mitsuhiro had to stay quiet, as it was none of his business what they were discussing. He just drank his coffee, reading the newspaper he had bought.

"Tell me, is your daughter anorexic?" Inutaisho asked carefully. Sayoko nodded.

"I know how you feel of having a child really mentally sick..." the lady sighed. "Although Kagome is not as sick as Inuyasha..."

"It's just how you take it", Inutaisho said. "Inuyasha might be... Let's face it: completely insane... But he's not in danger of starvation or suicide."

"Hm... You're right", Sayoko nodded, sad.

Then something happened. As his father was holding the soda bottle in front of Inuyasha's mouth, suddenly the boy grabbed it with his teeth, got up and walked up to Kagome. He put down the bottle carefully in front of Kagome, but didn't sit down. He walked back to the table of adults, took his doughnut with his teeth like he did with the bottle, put it in front of the girl, and now, sat down, opposite her. All the adults stared at this their eyes wide.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome stammered. The boy stared at her, demandingly. Eat it, he would say, Kagome thought. But she didn't eat.

Finally he was fed up with this. He grabbed the doughnut back with his teeth, walked to her side and reached the doughnut in front of her mouth. Again, she just stared at the boy, still, but finally started eating it.

When she had taken the final bite, something happened: their lips touched. For a moment they stayed still, but retreated. They stared at each other.

And the adults just looked like they had seen a ghost. Especially Inutaisho and Mitsuhiro. They sat still for a long time, looking at Kagome pouring soda in Inuyasha's mouth.

"You know, mrs. Higurashi", Mitsuhiro smiled. "Your daughter is the best kind of therapy Inuyasha can ever have. And so I think I will suggest the doctor not to start ECT."

Inutaisho's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked. As Mitsuhiro nodded with a smile. Inutaisho pet his shoulder.

"We should let Inuyasha be as much with Kagome as possible. Maybe we will be able to help them form a relationship between them."

"I think you're already late", Sayoko smiled like the sun.

After this there was no problem with the two families being together in the same room. The parents talked to each other, and the youth sat on the couch. They hadn't moved and inch or said a word, but suddenly the girl carefully laid her hand on the boy's hand. Inuyasha turned his face to the girl and tweaked his ears. Kagome reached to them, carefully touched them... And the boy closed his eyes in pleasure. Kagome smiled and carried on rubbing.


	26. Welcome Back! Not!

Thank you, hrtofdrkns, for directional idea. And, guess what? 4000+ VIEWS! Woohoo!

Now, this is the 10th chapter that I have wrote even though originally there were only 16 chapters in this. And that is all thanks to you, my dear readers and idea-givers. Carry on, and I'll write more!

Chapter 26 – Welcome Back! Not!

Five days until Christmas. These past few days had gone well, and the ward was decorated with all kinds of Christmas decorations, and even a Christmas tree was standing in the living room.

But what was more special about this day?

Inuyasha could join the other patients and nurses decorating – he wasn't wearing the straightjacket. Although he was somewhat drugged, he could stand on his feet and reach the decorations on the tree's branches. Koga and Kaede were helping him.

"I am so happy to see ye feeling so well", the old lady smiled. Inuyasha was like he didn't even hear her, but put another Christmas ornament on a branch.

Mitsuhiro had been walking around the ward, gathering the patients in the living room. And when everyone was there, Mitsuhiro went to the kitchen and took a basket covered with a red cloth with him.

"Hello everyone!" he cheered as he peeked in to the living room. He put the basket on the table and revealed it. It was filled with gingerbread cookies.

"Help yourselves", the man smiled and sat beside Inuyasha. Everyone dug in, even Inuyasha. Koga, sitting beside of him, chewed on a gingerbread cookie, smiling.

"Haha, don't tell me these were baked by Jakotsu?" he asked his mouth full, more like joking.

"Ah, about that..." Mitsuhro sighed, rubbing his neck. "Everyone... Try to understand, but... He'll be back here later today."

Everyone turned towards him with eyes wide. Miroku almost choked on his cookie. As he was coughing, Sango pet his back.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Koga shouted. "He's a super-insane mass-rapist-murderer! He even almost killed YOU! YOU, for God's sake!"

"I can't help it. The doctors decided he belongs here, not in the jail."

Well, the patients sat in the living room together, watching TV and playing Trivial Pursuit. Someones had Christmas hats on their heads. Inuyasha didn't mind, because of his ears. He sat on the couch his eyes half closed. He was a bit tired, being drugged after all.

And then, Koga, who was playing the trivial game, smelled someone coming closer. Then he heard the main door open and close. Now Inuyasha, too, opened his eyes and his ears shot up.

"Oh shit..." Koga growled, but carried on playing.

Everyone saw as Jakotsu walked by the living room's door, and believe me: their faces weren't happy. And to make it worse, the man came back and peeked it.

"I'm back!" he grinned. Koga gave the finger at him.

"We really hope you'll b able to hold yourself now that you're back here again", a nurse said as she and Jakotsu were moving his stuff from his bags to the closet. He had his own private room again. But that wasn't the only thing the nurses and doctors decided to do with him.

For now, he would wear a straightjacket, except in the shower of course. There would be three nurses showering him, and one to feed him.

"So", the nurse said as five nurses walked into the room. "As I told you, here comes the straightjacket."

But completely different from Inuyasha, Jakotsu didn't resist the nurses putting on the straightjacket. And why?

One of the nurses was Mitsuhiro. Jakotsu thought he was 'insanely hot and sexy', As the man's strurdy hands touched his shoulder, Jakotsu closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue in pleasure. But Mitsuhiro tried not to care.

Now he was standing right behind Jakotsu's back, tightening up the belts.

"As you can now do nothing to harm anyone, we'll let you to the ward. But note that we'll be always be ready to stop you from doing anything stupid, and in that case, you'll be limb restrained."

Jakotsu nodded and grinned, but instead of walking out from the door, he turned around, facing Mitsuhiro, and licked his cheek slowly and slimy, and even worse, touched his crotch with his nose.

"What th-!" Mitsuhiro flinched and pushed the man back. "Do that one more time and you will spend your Christmas in the isolation room and eat nothing but lettuce!"

Mitsuhiro did remeber the day when Jakotsu slit his throat open with the knife and when Inuyasha followed him into the ambulance, and licked him in the face. But that was not the same! There was a non-sexual, deep and warm relationship between him and Inuyasha, but all Jakotsu thought about was sex and blood.

Mitsuhiro was really pissed. He opened the door for Jakotsu, and really fought the urge to kick him out.

"Get out of my sight", he grumbled. One nurse pet Mitsuhiro's shoulder. It was their job description not to get angry at the patients, and to remember they were just really sick people.

The atmosphere was nice in the living room. Christmas music was on, and the couch was filled up, and the basket of cookies was almost empty... But when Inuyasha saw Kagome, sitting in the farthest corner of the couch, almost leaning to the Christmas tree, quiet, Inuyasha grabbed the last three cookies in the basket and moved next to her. He grabbed one of the cookies and put it in front of Kagome's mouth. The girl said nothing. Inuyasha shook the cookie.

And finally, the girl took the cookie and ate it. Inuyasha nodded, and put the remaining two cookies back in the basket.

Everything seemed nice, like nothing could go wrong...

But then Jakotsu came in. Everyone stared at him their eyes wide.

"Finally the nurses got sane and strapped you up", said Kagura. "But I guess you enjoy that don'tcha?"

"Well, as ya can see, I ain't dead!" Jakotsu grinned.

"We can fix that for you", Koga snorted.

Jakotsu started slowly walking towards Inuyasha. Everyone followed his moves closely, when suddenly he reached Inuyasha's dog ear and bit it. Inuyasha whimpered loud, kicked the man, and Koga joined the fight.

"Nurse!" Sango shouted, and in no time eight nurses arrived in the living room.

"Alarm!" Kaede shouted. This fight was more serious than the normal Inuyasha vs. Nurses -fights, since even though Inuyasha was more violent and thus dangerous, Koga was, being a full youkai, a little stronger than him.

Koga was sitting on Jakotsu in the floor, pounding him. Inuyasha ripped the man's shirt in pieces. He growled, Koga cursed and Jakotsu laughed.

Luckily Mitsuhiro got there soon. For a few seconds he analyzed the situation.

"I'll take Inuyasha", he told the other nurses, strangely calm. He walked to the battlefield, grabbed Inuyasha from his armpits and carried, or more like dragged him away.

The duo went into Inuyasha's and Miroku's room. Inuyasha sat on his bed, Mitsuhiro sat on Miroku's bed for a while.

They didn't say a word, just stared et each other.

"Look, I don't blame you for attacking Jakotsu", the man sighed. "It was him who started it. And, believe me, he also did something to me that almost made ME attack him." Now he smiled a bit. Being forgiving was his nature.

But thn the dog boy heard someone else shout. His ears shot up, and he dashed out of the room, almost crashing through the door.

"Inu-!" Mitsuhiro shouted, but the boy was gone.

Inuyasha arrived at the living room. A room of chaos. Koga was stomping Jakotsu, who laid on th floor on his stomach... But the reason Inuyasha was here was not those guys: it was Kikyo.

She was cornered by three nurses in the living room's corner. She was screaming and always when a nurse got near, she kiced them away.

"Put that knife down!" she scream in horror.

"It's okay, it's okay, Kikyo", a nurse said, calm to calm her down. "There is no knife nearby."

"Liar!" Kikyo screamed. The nurses got closer... Closer...

But then Inuyasha jumped highover them, almost hitting his head to the ceiling, and landed between Kikyo and the nurses. He didn't stand still for more than a few seconds, and suddenly grabbed a nurse from her throat, and hung her against the wall.

"Mitsuhiro!" the nurses shouted.

But before the man arrived, Kagome came closer to Inuyasha and the scene that was going on in there. Inuyasha was growling louder and louder, tightening his grip... When suddenly he felt a fragile and cold hand on his shoulder. He turned his face with those red eyes, towards her. She wasn't scared.

"Please, let her go."

For a while Inuyasha stard at her, then at the nurse, back at Kagome... Then he snorted, bared his fangs, but opened his fingers, letting the nurse fall down to the floor. She had scratchmarks on her neck, that bleeded a bit, but she wasn't badly harmed.

Then Mitsuhiro arrived.

"What's going on?" he asked. He could see the battle was over – Koga was just standing on Jakotsu, and everyone else just strared at the Inuyasha/Kikyo scene.

"Kikyo got delusional, Inuyasha came to rescue her by attacking this nurse..."

"But then Kagome came", another nurse said. "She made Inuyasha stop."

"Oh...? How did you do that?" Mitsuhiro raised his eyebrow.

"Well I... I just told him to stop", the girl said, looking at the floor.

"... I see." Mitsuhiro turned his head towards Inuyasha, who was just staring at Kikyo. Then he turned at Jakotsu, laying on floor on his stomach, and Koga, holding one foot on him. After a few seconds of silence, Koga started stomping Jakostu again.

"Koga, calm down!" Mitsuhiro shouted. But the wolf boy just started thumping the man on the floor. Mitsuhiro and two other nurses came to them, but now Koga got really pissed, and attacked the nurses.

"Alarm and an injection, quick!" Mitsuhiro shouted. As said, Koga was a bit harder to fight against him being a full youkai. As the alarm rang, eight other nurses came to them, two holding every limb. Then a nurse came with a pretty big syringe.

"You fuckin-!" Koga shouted, trying to bite Mitsuhiro. Now he grabbed his pants and stung the needle on his butt.

"Now, we should limb restrain him."

Koga was carried to the isolation room 2, and strapped on the bed. These fights Koga vs. Nurses vere very rare nowadays, but when they came, they were really dangerous. That is why Koga couldn't be let out of here.

Koga wasn't the only one put in an isolation room. Jakotsu was escorted there, but he wasn't strapped on the bed. He just sat down on the bed and gave a look at Mitsuhiro, who was just about to close the door. Jakotsu grinned.

"So, I'll live on lettuce for a few weeks huh?"

"... Maybe I went a bit too far", Mitsuhiro said and gave a maybe very small smile.

"Okay now, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro said, as he and Inuyasha were sitting in the family room. "I have a few guestions for you and I really hope you'll answer me." Even though he was quite sure he wouldn't.

"Why do you talk to Kagome? She has told me you have spoke more than two words to her. Why her? Why is she more important to you? What about me?"

No answer.

"And what about what happened today. I understand you wanted to protect Kikyo, but you must understand she was being delusional. You must never grab anyone from the throat like you did to the nurse. You must learn to control yourself. What I also understand is that you Do have your animal instincts, but you must learn to live in the world filled with normal humans."

For a while they sat still, all quiet, when finally Mitsuhiro said.

"You must remember what tomorrow night will be? I will come here for a night shift, so I can be here for you."

Inuyasha tweaked his ears and sighed. Man he hated Those nights.


	27. The Night

I am completely astounded of how much reviews (and favs and follows) this is getting... * Hug! *

I really enjoy writing this. For me, it's like watching a movie. Sometimes I even think of drawing a comic of this... But now like Whole story, just a few scenes from here and there... I dunno.

And I just noted one mistake: In the chapter with Inuyasha's and Mitsuhiro's bios, I wrote Inuyasha's birthday being in December, but there is a chapter in this story where they celebrated his birthday, and that was soemewhere between summer and fall. I can't correct this mistake anymore, but just to let you know I know.

I have got two ideas for this chapter, but since I already had written this chapter, I won't put their names her.

I'm having an immense drawing inspiration. I write every day and really enjoy it. I'm trying to submit here one chapter/week, but sometimes even two. Now I have rceived so many ideas from differnt people for next chapters I think there will be more chapters on their way pretty fast.

Chapter 27 – The Night

There were always days when Inuyasha was more violent that usually. And there were days he was completely harmless, not needing to wear a straightjacket, not needed to be put in a isolation room, not even be drugged.

But there was this one night every month when he was totally something he never was normally.

And tonight it was that night. The night of new moon.

Miroku had just changed to his pajamas, getting ready to go to sleep. But Inuyasha just sat on his bed. Miroku, being his roommate, he was one of the few patients knew what these nights meant. But the nurses had forbidden them of telling other patients.

"Good night, Inuyasha", the man smiled. As he laid down, Inuyasha got up and walked to the door.

"Can you put out the lights?" Miroku pleaded. Inuyasha pressed the switch, and the room went dark.

Some patients were still on the lines to bathroom to brush their teeth. Inuyasha walked slowly to the living room and sat down on the couch. He listened carefully the voices from the bathroom corridor, until suddenly...

He couldn't hear them. Inuyasha reached his top of the head, but could not feel the dog ears. He grabbed his hair – it was still long, but black. He looked at his fingers – no kind of claws.

Inuyasha leaned against the couch's back, looking absolutely depressed.

Then Mitsuhiro came.

"How are you doing?" the man asked. He smiled as he gave the boy a bottle of Mountain Dew. Inuyasha opened it and started drinking.

"Is there something you'd like to do? PlayStation? A movie?"

But Inuyasha just sat still, Mitsuhiro by his side. The man read a book, Inuyasha stared at the Christmas tree and it's beautiful lights.

They sat all silent for more than an hour, when Mitsuhiro felt his stomach rumble.

"I'm getting hungry", he said and stood up. "I think you, too. Guess what? I have a little surprise for you. Wait a sec."

In one room a young girl, Kagome, woke up. Her roommate Sango was sound asleep, so she tried not to wake her up.

She stepped out of the room's door, closed it carefully, and started walking towards the bathrooms. But the way there went by the living room, she gave a short look in from the door – and there she saw this boy with black hair. She got curious and walked to him. Hi turned his head instantly towards her.

"... Who are you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was silent for a while, until...

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Y-you, Inuyasha? But..." Kagome stammered. "Where are your ears? Red eyes and silver hair?"

"Every new moon night, this happens."

"So you... change human these nights?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me, how do you feel when you're in your demon form? I mean, you're completely different from what you normally are..."

"Hazy..." he said, looking at nowhere. "I... I can't feel... anything..."

Kagome looked at the boy with a sad face. Slowly and carfully she reached her bony arm on Inuyasha's shoulder and laid her head against his chest. But he didn't push her away. He leaned his head against her and closed his eyes half.

Mitsuhiro was walking towards the living room, carrying two paper bags – with two hamburger meals inside, which he had just warmed up in the microwave oven. But he just managed to stop before entering the room, as he saw the sweet moment within there. Took a few steps back and started drinking his coke with a drinking straw, smiling.

The moment lasted for a few more minutes, when Kagome suddenly stood up.

"I've got to go to the bathroom..." she said and left. As she left, Inuyasha followed her with his eyes, and so she walked away.

Then Mitsuhiro came.

"Here ya go", he said and put Inuyasha's bag on the table. The boy opened it and grabbed the burger, starting to eat.

But it didn't take long before Kagome appeard to them. Both Mitsuhiro and Inuyasha turned towards her. Mitsuhiro grinned.

"I think I've had my share", he said and got up from the couch. "You, Kagome, can have the rest."

Kagome just stood in the living room's doorway, not wanting to get in.

But then Inuyasha got up, walked to her, grabbed her arm and dragged her to the couch, sitting next to him.

"I-Inu..."

"Eat", Inuyasha said, holding a french frie in front of her face. "Eat!" he urged. Kagome was, actually, getting a bit scared. Maybe even more than when he was in his demon form.

And so, the girl took the fry and ate it. Then he took it to the next level – the burger. Inuyasha put in down on he girl's lap.

"Eat it" he said. The girl did nothing. "EAT IT!"

"I...I cant..." Kagome said very quiet. "Why do you care so much...?"

"Because I don't want you to die", he answered, sturdy.

This really moved Kagome from the inside. She couldn't say anything. And so, the teens stared at each other for a long time, when finally Kagome shot in Inuyasha's arms. She squeezed as hard as she could, Inuyasha held his arm around her, giving a very tender hug.

They hugged for a long while, and after that, Inuyasha showing example, Kagome ate the burger. She didn't drink the soda, because it wasn't diet.

Mitsuhiro came in. He saw the trash on the table – the food was gone!

"Heh, Inuyasha, did you eat it all?" he grinned.

"No, I ate your meal... With his help..." Kagome said.

Mitsuhiro was all quiet a while. Then he said:

"You are a perfect pair. You can both help each other with your illnesses. Thank you both. But Kagome, you should get back to bed."

Mitsuhiro sat in the living room with Inuyasha. It was 4 am. A few more hours and he would turn back to his demon form. He kinda liked the demon form. He felt stronger. Sometimes he did go berserk in his human form, but he was so weak as a teenaged human, no match for Mitsuhiro even if he was alone.

"Could you tell me why you talk to Kagome?" the man asked. "Is there really nothing you would like to say to Me?"

After a little moment Inuyasha turned at at him and said:

"I like you."

Mitsuhiro's eyes widened, he smiled like the sun and pet Inuyasha's head.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Thank you."

The clock turned 6 am, which meant Inuyasha would turn demon any minute. The duo had still been sitting on the couch, doing simply nothing. Then Mitsuhiro started hearing Inuyasha hiss. He turned at him and saw those purple stripes spreading on his face, the ears peeked on the top of his head. The boy opened his eyes – they were blood red.

"Well, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro said. "One more night of the new moon behind. How are you feeling?"

No answer.

"Remember what happened between you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned his head towards him, nodded once, and walked away.

Mitsuhiro smiled as he walked to the office. The morning shifters had just arrived, drinking their coffee.

"Well, Mitsuhiro", Kaede said. "How did the night go?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised", Mitsuhiro smiled, rubbing his neck. He would have so many good things to tell.

"Okay, I don't know where start", he winked.

As always after these new moon nights, Inuyasha was exhausted, and slept all day.

Inuyasha maybe didn't like those nights, but from now on, Kagome did.


	28. When I Almost Gave Up

Thank you, hrtofdrkns drom deviantART, for the idea of the chapter! ^^

Chapter 28 – When I Almost Gave Up

There were nurse students in Kuroshima, they weren't even rare. But as K10-3 was the ward for the most sick people, the students usually didn't want to go there. But this day one young, slender woman, maybe more like a girl, came in for a one month period. She had her thoughts about this place, but had heard that the staff was very professional, able to keep the ward together.

The girl was walking the stairs to the third floor, rang the bell and waited for someone to open it.

And after a few seconds, a man came to let her in. He was Mitsuhiro.

"Welcome to K10-3", he smiled and reached his hand towards the girl. "My name is Mitsuhiro Akiyama."

"Thank you. I am Reiki Abe", the girl shook hands with him.

Reiki was introduced to all of the nurses, and after the staff, it was time to meet the patients!

"Here we have Kagura and Kikyo..." Mitsuhiro said as they walked into the living room. "And there are Kagome, Sango and Miroku..."

Reiki smiled and waved at them. They walked to the couch and sat down, Reiki next to Inuyasha. They stared at each other for a while, but then she reached her hand towards him to greet him...

And so the boy attacked her.

"Inuyasha, stop!" Mitsuhiro shouted and quickly grabbed him, trying to pull him away as hard as possible.

"Koga!" he shouted. "Help me! Come hold Inuyasha!"

Koga wouldn't really care, but oh well, why not?

The wolf boy grabbed Inuyasha from his armpits and pressed him against the floor.

"Are you alright, Reiki?" Mitsuhiro asked, worried.

"Y-yeah... Just scared that's all", the girl panted.

As everyone could guess, Inuyasha was strapped on bed. And like always, Mitsuhiro was the nurse to be sitting beside him. Hours went by, no words from Inuyasha, not even from Mitsuhiro.

But the man was getting a bit tired. He called an another nurse and went for a coffee in the nurses' break room.

Reiki was there, too. Mitsuhiro sat next to her.

"Um, Mr. Akiyama..." she started.

"Call me Mitsuhiro", the man smiled.

"Okay, Mitsuhiro... Am I right that you are Inuyasha's own nurse?"

"Oh yes", Mitsuhiro and sipped his coffee. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering, how can you manage with him? He could kill someone if he just wants to!"

"We have a very strong bond between us. It started when he was only eight years old. Of course, things have got and maybe will get just worse and worse from those days. He gets stronger by the day. I don't really want to think what he's like and how are we going to manage him when he's 20."

"And you still carry on caring for him?" Reiki wondered.

"Yes. But there was this one day when I almost gave up..."

Inuyasha hit puberty at 12 years old. And that was a catastrophe for Kuroshima's childrens' ward. He was the oldest patient in this ward, and when he lost it, he did big time. He was insanely aggressive. There were no days he wasn't either drugged or strapped on bed. But he had never been strapped in a straightjacket, because there were two reasons – first, there simply weren't straightjackets that small, and second, it was simply illegal. But sometimes the nurses or even the doctor were seriously considering it.

Mitshiro had agreed to take more shifts, having very little days off. It was very tough for him. Even being exhausted, he couldn't sleep well and had started losing weight. But he sincerely wanted to do everything he could to help the boy. He spent hours and hours sitting beside the limb restrained Inuyasha every week.

What a beautiful day in Japan, the mental hospital Kuroshima. Everything was just like always, also in the childrens' ward.

"Rrrryah!" Inuyasha shouted as he attacked a nurse. He tried to bite her throat, but she managed to dodge his fangs. She didn't need to press the alarm button – the other nurses heard her scream and ran to them straight away. Mitsuhiro was one of them. He grabbed Inuyasha from his sides and dragged him away from the nurse he had attacked. But when Inuyasha lost it, he didn't care who he attacked. Sometimes, even Mitsuhiro was no exception. Normally he kept him as his father substitute. But nothing, nothing could stop Inuyasha when he went berserk. The only ways were strapping or sedating him.

"Don't let go!" Mitsuhiro shouted from behind Inuyasha, holding him back from his armpits. Inuyasha fidgeted like no tomorrow and tried to bite Mitsuhiro.

When this battle started, Mitsuhiro was feeling maybe a bit sorry for the boy. He was simply one sick young boy. But as the battle carried on, he started to get a bit pissed. He was tired. He was hungry. He could feel the boy's claws digging on his wrist.

"Where's the goddamn sedative injection?!" he shouted. As sympathetic as he was by his nature, just like Inuyasha, he, too, lost it big time when he did.

Finally a male nurse came with thick leather gloves and a big syringe filled with transparent liquid inside. Mitsuhiro pressed Inuyasha against the floor, one nurse put his pants down, but the nurse with the syringe didn't sting yet.

"This won't hurt, Inuyasha", he said. Inuyasha started growling so much he was salivating. He wriggled and tried to kick the syringe-man.

"Stay still!" Mitsuhiro shouted. But it didn't take many seconds before the injection was stung. But sedatives as effective used in the ward K10-3, these were much lighter – they didn't knock the patient out, didn't make them go limp. But dizzy enough to be either limb restrained, or, actually usually, just to be taken to their own rooms with a nurse beside him/her, so they could talk and feel safe with an adult beside them.

Inuyasha, obviously, was an exception. He was Always strapped in bed ever since he had reached ten years of age. Younger than that, he was still so weak he could do practically no harm to an adult nurse. He always needs a nurse beside him, no matter where he went. Even bathroom.

Now Mitsuhiro and the syringe-man were carrying Inuyasha from his limbs towards the limb restraining room. They were feeling calm, until suddenly Inuyasha broke away and scratched Mitsuhiro's arm open, making blood spill.

"M-Mitsu-!" one nurse shouted and ran to him. Mitsuhiro hissed in pain and held the bleeding, long wound in his hand.

"Hold Inuyasha!" someone shouted. Inuyasha was carried away, and two nurses were crouched next to Mitsuhiro.

"You must get to the hospital before you bleed too much or the wound get's infected", one of them said.

An ambulance came in the childrens' ward's yard. Mitsuhiro, who had his arm already bandaged. He got in and so they drove away.

"So this is a children's ward?" the ambulance nurse asked. "May I ask how on earth you got a wound that bad?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Mitsuhiro's wound was already disinfected in the ambulace, and when he got into the emergency duty, he got to sit in the waiting room, as he wasn't in danger of life.

Finally he was taken in to the doctor's office. His wound was disinfected again, and so the doctor started stiching it.

"So, a mental health nurse?" he talked, still concetrating in stitching. "Specialized in children?"

"Yes", Mitsuhiro nodded. "But the ward where I work is for the sickest kids in whole Japan. And the lad who gave me this wound happens to be a hanyou, and my own patient."

"He doesn't like you much really does he?" the doctor raised his eyebrow.

"Oh no, no, it's not that..." Mitsuhiro said a bit quiet. "He's just very sick..."

"That's it!" the doctor smiled as the wound was stitched and bandaged. Mitsuhiro shoke hands with him and walked back to the waiting room, sitting down. He took his cell phone and called K10-3.

"Hey, it's Mitsuhiro", the man said. "Could someone come pick me up from here?"

Of course they could. Now Mitsuhiro could just wait. As he stared at his bandaged arm, he really started thinking, is this what he wanted from his life? Sitting beside a silent boy for days and nights. Being scratched and bit by him? Fighting him daily, having almost no days off at all? Should he give up?

But...

He had known him for four years. There were many sweet moments – playing with a ball, reading bedtime stories, going showering together and playing with water in there... And stroking his silky hair when he slept, sitting beside him. Comforting him when he was crying and missing his dad.

 _'Oh what was I thinking!'_ Mitsuhiro hissed in his mind. He was almost angry that he even thought about giving up on Inuyasha! How could he even think about something like that?! He knew he was important for Inuyasha. He needed someone taking care of him.

Mitsuhiro walked out from the hospital and stood there for a few minutes, until a car came. Mitsuhiro stepped in, and so they got on their way to Kuroshima.

"Does the wound hurt?" the driving nurse asked.

"No. But how is Inuyasha?"

"He's strapped on bed... Hasn't eaten anything", the nurse said a bit sad. "I think you could help us out?"

"Actually, yes, I do."

After having a little coffee brake, Mitsuhiro headed towards the isolation room where Inuyasha was, strapped on the bed.

"Knock knock!", he said, smiling, opening the door. There was a female nurse sitting beside the boy. "I'll take in from here."

And so the nurse left. Mitsuhiro got in and sat down on the chair, moving closer to the bed. He placed his hand on the boy's chest. But it was the hand what had just beed stitched and bandaged. And so, Inuyasha didn't strart growling – he started whimpering.

"Don't worry, you don't need to be sorry", Mitsuhiro said, moving his hand on top of the boy's head, between his dog ears. "If I ever shout to you like today, just remember I'm just a one stupid human guy", he winked. Inuyasha didn't smile, but sighed and closed his eyes.

"And since then I have always knewn we have had and most probably will have for a long while a relationship. We care for each other", Mitsuhiro ended his story.

"I don't know if I could do that but..." Reiki said quietly. "I wish I could."


	29. Isn't It Inhumane?

Again, thank you, hrtofdrkns, for some leading idea for this chapter.

No end to my writing inspiration. I have a few ideas brewing in my head, more in need.

Chapter 29 – Isn't It Inhumane?

Reiki the new nurse student was driving her car, heading towards the hospital of Kuroshima. She was maybe a bit nervous. Well, she Had just been attacked by a very strong and feral patient. Sometimes, when she really gave a thought about it, she was considering to retreat and change the ward.

But now she had decided to give the ward K10-3 one more chance.

As she now had the key to the ward's door, she got in by herself. She closed the door as she came in, and heard something. She turned towards the sounds and saw something that maybe didn't surprise her.

Mitsuhiro held Inuyasha from behind, as the boy kicked the nurse facing him on the stomach. The nurse fell down on her back, and this was when Mitsuhro saw Reiki, standing at the ward's door. The girl was shaking a bit, and Mitsuhiro did notify it, but still...

"Take this as your first task! Go get an injection syringe of Propofol!" the man shouted as Inuyasha kicked around, trying to rip from his grasp. The girl looked around her, simply frightened.

"Go, now!"

And so she ran off towards the medicine room. But it's door was locked, and she didn't have keys for this one. She ran to the office.

"I need a Propofol injection!" she shouted. "Can someone give me the key to-?"

"I'll come help ye out", said the old woman, Kaede. She acted calm, trying to soothe the girl. Kaede Could sure hear there was a battle going on the intersection of the corridors, but she knew things would be fine.

The women walked to the medicine room. Kaede leafed through small packages and some bottles of medicine, when she finally found what she was looking for.

"Alright. Now gimme an injction syringe."

And so the girl did. The old lady stund it on the glass bottle and sucked in the medicine into the syringe.

"Now, ye take it." Kaede handed over the syringe to Reiki.

"...Me?" she asked. "B-but I..."

"If ye ever want to become a nurse, ye must survive episodes like this. But don't ye worry, I will come with ye."

And so they walked towards the fight. But before going there, Kaede took Reiki back to the office. She opened one box and took out two pairs of thick leather gloves.

"Okay now. First, when it's about Inuyasha in situations like this, these come in need. Ye must always make sure ye stay far from his fangs and claws. He does kick us pretty often, too, but it's not very dangerous. But now yer job is not to hold him. Now ye're the one to give the injection."

As they arrived to the battlefield, Mitsuhiro turned towards them.

"That's nice", he said, gathered all his strength and crashed Inuyasha against the floor on his stomach. "Now, you pull down his pants and sting the needle on his butt just in the point you've been trained."

Slowly the girl reached for the boy's pants, but just stayed still.

"Go on, this guy knows no shame", Mitsuhiro nodded. But it wasn't about that she was worried about.

And so she pulled the pants down. Her hand was shaking. She wasn't really sure yet where should she sting.

"Is this your first time doing things like this?" Mitsuhiro raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Kaede, help her out."

The old lady knelt down beside Reiki and took the syringe from her. Then, without saying anything, she pointed at a (invisible) point on the boy's butt.

"Here", she said and gave the syringe back to the girl. Now she stung him, and he went completely limp. All the nurses around her clapped their hands.

"That's a good girl!" Kaede smiled. "Now, yer next task!"

Even Reiki knew what it would be. Strapping him on a bed. But no. Mitsuhiro pointed his finger back towards the main corridor's farthest end, where the medicine room was.

"Get us a straightjacket. White one, size M."

"... A what?!" the girl flinched.

"Now's no time to hesitate! Get the straightjacket!"

And again, she ran to the medicine room as fast as she could. Now she was all alone, but got in because Kaede had given her the keys. She opened the closet next to the fridge and opened it. There were four jackets – one small, two mediums and one large. She took one of the M-sized and looked at it in her hands. She held the leather belts with a bit sad face.

Well, she ran back to Inuyasha and the company.

"Here..." she said, panting a bit from running so fast. "Now, I guess what you're going to tell me..."

"Yes, you'll be the one to strap him", Mitsuhiro nodded. "We'll be right here for you if something happens, which I highly doubt."

"Okay. First grab his right arm..." Mitsuhiro guided. Reiki put the boy's limp right arm into the sleeve. Then the left one.

"Then, buckle there belts behind his back, and finally this what we call 'the main strap', which holds him together."

Reiki had succeeded well in her tasks. There was one more task for him to do. But this surprised her.

"What are you going to do with him now?" she asked as the boy laid on floor, head on Mitsuhiro's lap.

"We'll take him to the isolation room. I am always the one to look after him in these situations, but now you will join me."

Mitsuhiro could manage to carry Inuyasha on his back to the isolation room all by himself. He put him down on the bed, but of course, didn't strap him any way. He raised the bed's reilings so that Inuyasha wouldn't roll off the bed.

"Wait just a sec". Mitsuhiro said and walked out of the room. Reiki turned her eyes towards the dazed boy. Even though he had once attacked her, she felt sorry for him.

"Then Mitsuhiro came with two chairs a blue blanket with him. He covered the boy and put the chairs beside him.

"So. How has your action-packed day gone?" the man asked.

"Well it does feel pretty hard but... I'm really curious about this. It's exciting."

Mitsuhiro nodded with a smile.

"But there's this one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Seeing Inuyasha strapped on a straightjacket seems a bit... inhumane?"

"Well, yes, actually we all here think the same", Mitsuhiro sighed. "But believe me, it's the only way. He is like an animal – he attacks if he's feeling threatened. And because he's delusional, he can see monsters in front of him, and starts to fight against them. And ta-dah - fight is on!"

A few hours went by. Dinner time. Inuyasha was almost asleep, but Mitsuhiro reached towards him and carefully tapped the boy's chest, retreating within a second, as Inuyasha tried to bite him instanlty as he opened his eyes.

"Okay, buddy, it's time for some dinner", the man said. "Wait a second, and I'll bring you some."

Mitsuhiro got up from his chair and walked out, leaving Reiki alone with Inuyasha. Reiki stared at the boy. Even though he was strapped, she felt maybe a bit scared.

Mitsuhiro was back in no time with a tray of food in his hands. He sat the closest chair beside Inuyasha's bed and started feeding him some rice and chicken, which he had cut in small pieces. The boy first sniffed at the spoon of rice in front of his mouth, and started eating with a great appetite. Now Reiki smiled a bit.

After the dinner was finished, Mitsuhiro put the empty tray on the floor. He gave a cunning grin at Reiki.

"Look at this", he whispered and started reaching towards Inuyasha's head. Carefully, he put his hand down between his dog ears and started rubbing them. Inuyasha closed his eyes in pleasure. Mitsuhiro carried on scratching his hair.

"See? He can be absolutely adorable sometimes", the man smiled. And so did Reiki. "Now, you do the same."

Reiki's eyes widened.

"Don't be afraid."

Slowly with her hand shaking she reached the boy, and finally managed to lay her hand on him. She rubbed a bit. Inuyasha didn't even open his eyes. Reiki smirked and carried on scratching.

After the rubbing-session was over, Reiki took the food-tray back to the kitchen. Mitsuhiro sat beside Inuyasha, filling a form in his hands. He had a lot of good things to write about.

Reiki came in with her backpack on her back.

"My shift ends", she said. "I'll come back tomorrow in the evening shift."

"So do I", Mitsuhiro nodded and waved good bye. "Have a nice evening."

Mitsuhiro's shift had already ended a few hours ago, but he simply didn't want to leave Inuyasha. But as the boy fell asleep, he thought now it was the time for him to get home.

Mitsuhiro had just got home. He kicked his shoes off and threw his backpack on the floor. She wobbled the the couch and crashed down. Man he was tired. He was hungry, but felt too lazy to start cooking. And so he decided to order pizza.

The pizza arrived within 20 minutes. Mitsuhiro sat on the couch, watching TV while eating. Then, suddenly, his phone rang. Dear God, please tell me it's not about Inuyasha, he pleaded in his head. But no, it wasn't – this was maybe even worse. His girlfriend.

"Hiya", Mitsuhiro answered the phone with a tired voice.

"Hi there, dear!" his girlfriend Kayda greeted with a cheerful voice. "I was just thinking, there is this new movie in the cinema, and it's on within two hours. Could we-?"

"Sorry, I can't right now. I'm exhausted, I need to rest."

"...Are you sick? Or hung over?"

"Aaah, no", Mitsuhiro rolled his eyes, maybe a bit insulted. "I just had a long day at work. But maybe an another day, okay?"

"Well, okay... Good night!"

"Night."

As hungry as Mitsuhiro was, he finished the whole pizza. Before going to bed, he gave a look upon his pet – a guinea pig called Alvin. He got a carrot from his kitchen cupboard and took it to him. He smiled, gave him the carrot and stroke his smooth hair.

"You have it easy don't you, pal?" he smiled.

Mitsuhiro brushed his teeth and crashed on his bed. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. He would maybe have to bare an another day like this tomorrow... But he was ready for it. He wanted to help Inuyasha. To him, Inuyasha was like his own son. He had raised him from a little child to this teenaged young man. Who knows how long they would be togheter, but the doctor said if (almost 100% sure) Inuyasha woud'nt get out from Kuroshima for years, and has to move to the next ward, adult's ward when he turns 25, Mitsuhiro will be with him. But that day is so far away, nine years, there was no reason to even talk about it.

Now they just had to take day by day.


	30. The Family Photo

Now, before we start the new chapter, I'd like to say a few words about one of the main characters of this story, Inuyasha's own nurse Mitsuhiro.

When I started thinking about this story in my head years ago (in Finnish. Originally I didn't even think about translating this in English), I wasn't actually even thinking of making Inuyasha a nurse who would be called more than "the nurse" like most of the nurses in this story. But when I did, I just picked a Japanese male name that first came in my mind, and Mitsuhiro was the first. But still, I thought he would barely show up at all. I had no idea how would he look like, and how was his nature. Only as the story goes on, he gets more and more a main character. I have really started to like him, and he is maybe my favorite character after Inuyasha.

Okay, now to the chapter.

Chapter 30 – What About the Present?

Silence.

The longer pointer reached the number 12...

* Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-! * SLAM! Mitsuhiro slammed the alarm clock off, He rolled on his back, stretched a bit and sat up.

"How can it be so hard..." he mumbled by himself. Well, everyone knew the first minutes from waking up were the worst.

He changed his clothes and started making omelette. He didn't know what he would be facing today af the sweet ward K10-3. Was Inuyasha still strapped on bed? In a straightjacket? Medicated? Or maybe, for Christmas, just all on his own?

The man packed his backpack, turned around towards the guinea pig's cage and waved at it.

"Bye, Alvin", he grinned and walked out.

"Ah, finally yoe came!" sighed nurse Kaede as Mitsuhiro came in from the ward's main door.

"Actually, I'm just in time", Mitsuhiro said calm and walked towards to the nurses' break room to put his backpack in his own box.

"How is Inuyasha?" he asked.

"Well, the doctor came about an hour ago and and said Inuyasha can be freed from bed."

"That's nice", Mitsuhiro smiled and nodded. "And that's why you've been waiting for me – to get him free as easily as possible."

All the nurses in the room nodded. And so, Mitsuhiro, Kaede and two other nurses got on their way. But soon Ame joined them with a straightjacket and an injection needle.

"Are you kidding me?" Mitsuhiro raised his eyebrow. "If he's in such a bad condition he has to be strapped in a straightjacket and medicated at the same time, why don't just leave him on the bed."

"No, no, ye got it all wrong", Kaede waved her hand. "The doctor said that we nurses, now meaning Ye, have to decide which we do – straightjacket or medicine."

Silence.

"Well?"

Mitsuhiro got closer to Inuyasha. He seemed asleep. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Wouldn't it be the best to just the lad sleep and we'll see about it when he wakes up. Hm?"

Kaede walked to the other side of the bed, snapped her fingers in front of the boy's face and pet his chest. His eyes shot open and he started looking around fast. He looked like scared animal.

"It's okay, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro calmed him by petting his head. "Well, now my plan has failed, we must decide betweed those two."

Again, silence.

"Should we vote?" on nurse suggested.

Everyone agreeded. And the vote was unanimous – the injection. And so the bed's railings were put down, and alll the nurses started freeing Inuyasha from the straps.

Now the boy was free. He had sat up, and there he sat, staring at Mitsuhiro. For some reason he seemed all calm, when the nurses had been ready for a fight.

Mitsuhiro took the syringe from Kaede and showed it to Inuyasha.

"Now the nice doctor had decided to let you free from the bed and this room. But you still have to be sedated. So – easy or hard way?"

Inuyasha sat still. One of the nurses reached for the boy's right wrist, but Inuyasha ripped his hand off and started growling.

"One more chance, young man!" Kaede shouted. "One more slash or bite and we'll use force!"

Ame, also, tried to reach to the boy, just to see how he'd react.

And as he bared his fangs, Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Grab him."

And so the boy was grabbed from every limb, and they turned him on his stomach. One of the nurses pulled his pants down and did the injection.

"We could have done it so much easier, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro said. "But now, let's go back to the ward. I'll be beside you all the time."

As dazed as the boy was, Mitsuhiro helped him sit in a wheelchair and took him out from the isolation room. Kaede walked beside them.

"He didn't have breakfast. Should I get some for 'im?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

So Mitsuhiro parked Inuyasha in his wheelchair at his place in the dining hall. It didn't take long before Kaede came to them with a tray of food – oatmeal, a banana and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Can you eat by yourself?" the man asked. Inuyasha held the spoon in his hand, but it was hard, since he was shaking.

"Want me to help?" Mitsuhiro volunteered. Inuyasha was like he hadn't even heard what he had said. Slowly he put the spoon in his mouth and swallowed.

Mitsuhiro smiled and pet the boy's back.

"Now I think you should get some rest", Mitsuhiro said after the meal was finished. And so he took Inuyasha to his room and helped him on his bed.

"Maybe after you wake up you will feel better."

As Christmas was getting closer and closer, almost everyone in the ward, both patients and nurses, were thinking about what to give each other for a present. Usually, patients gave something nice to their own nurses and vice versa. Sometimes also patients gave presents for other patients.

And Kagome was one of them.

 _'What should I give him...?'_ Kagome thought, sitting on her bed. 'Mountain Dew, yeah, but maybe something special...'

The mail had arrived about an hour ago. Mitsuhiro was one to leaf them through and go give them to the patients.

One letter was for Inuyasha. But on the letter there was written: don't give to Inuyasha before Christmas.

But Mitsuhiro could open it. And so he did. Carefully he ripped it open and saw what was is side – a sweet family photo. Inuyasha's dad and big brother Sesshomaru. And their autographs. Mitsuhiro put the photo back into the envelope. Then he took it with him and put it in his box in the nurses' break room.

Kagome was walking a corridor, still deep in her thoughts. What should she give him? Something that would mean him something. Not a silly bottle of soda. Maybe a Christmas card? No, that's just a piece of paper. But... if she made in by herself? Nah...

The girl leaned against a windowsil and looked out into the gentle blizzard. Mitsuhiro walked to her.

"Hey, Kagome", he smiled and joined beside her by the windowsil. "Thinking of something?"

"Yeah..." the girl nodded. "I want to give a present for Inuyasha. But I can't make up what. Something else than a Mountain Dew."

Mitsuhiro was quiet for a while. Even he couldn't make up anything else than the soda... Until suddenly!

"Just a minute", said. "I have an idea!"

And so the man walked to the office and picked up the phone, calling Inuyasha's father.

"Inutaisho Kita", the voice from the phone answered.

"Hello, it's Mitsuhiro from here, K10-3."

"Well, hello!" Inutaisho's cheerful voice called. "Has our photo appeared?"

"Oh yes, I just opened it. And there is a reason why I called you now. It's about the photo."

"I'm listening..."

"You remember the young girl Kagome?"

"Mmh..." Inutaisho nodded. "The girl who makes Inuyasha talk?"

"Yes. Now, she want's to give him a present, but can't make up what. But I have an idea. What would you say if you'd let her write her autograph in your family photo?"

For a while Inutaisho said nothing. That gave Mitsuhiro a feeling the answer is no, but then:

"Well, why not. I really appreciate the girl, and I would be glad to make her happy."

"Thank you so much!" Mitsuhiro cheered. "And merry Christmas!"

After the phonecall was over, Mitsuhiro took a deep breath and a shiny smile spread on his face. He took the letter from his box, and so he got on his way to look for Kagome.

That wasn't hard, since the girl was still standing at the same spot where Mitsuhiro had left her.

"Kagome", he said and pet her shoulder with his finger. "Here, take a look."

Kagome opened the letter and saw the sweet photo. She smiled.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked.

"This is my suggestion as your present for Inuyasha", the man said. "See those autographs? I just called Inuyasha's dad and asked would it be okay if you'd write your name in it."

"...And he agreed?"

"Yes", he nodded.

And so Kagome was given a golden marker, and she wrote her name in the southeast corner.

 _'I wonder if Inuyasha will give me a present...'_


	31. Learning to Spell

Chapter 31 – Learning to Spell

The whole ward of K10-3 was decorated everywhere from top to bottom. Chrtismas songs were playing in the living room, and in there there was a huge Christmas tree.

Now, in times like this, nurses and doctors did all they could to let all the patients be free in the ward, with no straightjackets or maybe even without being medicated. Of course, it sometimes just wouldn't work out, but this time, there was this one patient who had hope to spend a happy Christmas, free.

It was Inuyasha. He had just spent his night strapped in a straightjacket, but as the doctor had given him a visit in the morning, she decided to give him a chance to show he can spend his Christmas free with other patients. She Had said they have to keep a sedative injective ready in the medicine room's table, just to be sure.

Mitsuhiro would come here work in about an hour, so someone else had to take the straightjacket off. Being trustworthy to Inuyasha, Kaede took care of it.

"Inuyasha, turn yer back against me", the old lady ordered. Inuyasha did just as told. It felt wonderful to feel when strap by strap loosened, and his hands were finally freed again. Now he could lean on his hands to start scratching his ear like a dog. Kaede smiled and took the straightjacket in her arms.

"Come, follow me."

Kaede led the boy out from the 'isolation wing'. They walked the main corridor, when someone met them.

"Yo, Inu!" Koga cheered and raised his hand. He had a Christmas hat on his head. "Nice to see ya! And who-ho, no straightjacket!"

Inuyasha started at his friend.

"Hold a sec!" the wolf boy said and ran to the living room. And when he came back, Inuyasha could see an another Christmas hat in his hands. He put it in the dog boy's head.

"Fits ya", he said and nodded. Inuyasha didn't really agree. He twitched his ears under the hat with a sulky face.

"Well, Koga. I think ye can handle Inuyasha for a while. Just keep 'im company", Kaede said as she turned around, about to go back to the office.

"Yea, yea, fine with me", Koga complained, but with a grin. "So, Inu, come with me!" he grabbed his friend's hand and pulled him into the living room with him. He made him sit down on the couch and sat back beside him.

"Lookit that!" he shouted and pointed at the presents under the tree. "Think you'll have something?"

Inuyasha stared at Koga, but suddenly started sniffing. Koga raised his eyebrow – but yea, he could smell that too!

"Soda's..." the wolf boy said. "Mountain Dew... And Coca Cola... I know! You get the Dew and I get the Coke! I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe", said a man's voice from behind the couch. The canine boys turned around. It was Miroku.

"But you have to wait until tomorrow morning to get to open them."

"You think I'm stupid? Of course I know!" Koga snorted.

And then Kagome appeared in the living room with a letter in her hands. She gave a look upon all of the patients around, and smiled at Inuyasha. She put the letter on a tree branch. Inuyasha could tell it was for him. How? He could smell his father's fickle scent?

But why did Kagome have it? Could it be... she had something for him in that letter?

In that case, shouldn't Inuyasha give something to the girl? But what?

He went into his and Miroku's room and took his paper and pencills from his closet. He started drawing Kagome – but not as skinny as she is. She looked like like a normal, a bit slender girl. Because it would be the most dearest Christmas present for him – for the girl starting to eat. Well, of course things like that didn't happen so fast, but maybe Kagome could start tomorrow?

Then he wanted to frite something nice in the picture. But as he hadn't been to school for a minute, he could write only three lousy kanji -marks . Marks that formed his own name – "Inu", "ya" and "sha". But that's it.

And so he left his room with the drawing and a red pencil. He found Mitsuhiro in the office, writing something on the computer. As he saw the boy, he turned at him with a smile.

"Well, Inuyasha", the grinned. "What's cooking?"

Inuyasha showed his drawing to the man. He gave a look upon it, smiling again.

"For Kagome? How sweet!" And he gave the drawing back. But Inuyasha returned it. "Hm? What?"

Now Inuyasha pointed at a red heart he had drawn in the drawing.

"Ah, you wan't be to write... maybe... _'I like you'_ in kanji?"

Inuyasha nodded fast.

It took about seven seconds for Mitsuhiro to finish the writing. He handed over the sheet of paper to Inuyasha, but didn't give it to him.

"Now I'll teach you to read this first. It's a very important phrase."

And so Mitsuhiro placed his finger and moved it as they went onwards.

"Here... 'anata... o... daisuki... desu' – I like you. This was the phrase you wanted me to write?"

Inuyasha nodded, grabbed the letter and walked away, leaving Mitshiro behind, his arms crossed, a smile on his face. He was so happy for Inuyasha, and so grateful to Kagome. But hey!

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro shouted. Inuyasha turned around. "You should take an envelope."

Inuyasha followed Mitsuhrio to the office,where he gave him an envelope.

"Now, it's time to write who will this letter be to", Mitsuhiro said. "Can you?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure. He could barely (actually, even couldn't at all) write the hiragana and katakana marks, but maybe he should give it a try.

Slowly, his hand shaking, he wrote the hiragana 'ka'. Then 'go', and finally 'me'. It did look a bit like a first-grader's writing, but it made Mitsuhiro smile. He pat the boy's back. Inuyasha closed the envelope.

"You should put this under the Christmas tree", the man suggested.

They walked to to the living room. Inuyasha had already decided where to put the letter right next to Kagome's on the tree branch.

Kagome saw this. A warm smile spread on her face.

As the final night before Christmas came, the living room was open all night. If you wanted to, you could stay up all night, watching TV.

Now Miroku wanted to watch one of the DVDs of the ward... "The Exorcist". Well, why not... But there was this one problem: not all of the patients in the ward were old enough to watch it.

"Aw, c' mon!" Koga snorted. "We are all disturbed enough to watch this crap!"

"Yeah, even Jakotsu could watch it!" Kagura puffed.

The nurses looked at each other, and finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright. But there must be at least one nurse for the underaged."

The movie was interesting for some people and for some, not. Inuyasha had retreaeded and gone to bed. Actually, only Koga, Jakotsu, and Miroku with Sango beside him, kept watching. She had her eyes closed as Miroku stroke her shoulder gently.

"You know..." Miroku whispered in her ear. "This must one of the best Christmas' in my whole life."

Sango nuzzled against him and sighed.


	32. Merry Christmas!

I haven't been writing for a while. Sorry. I had really problems with this chapters. Now if ever I am out of ideas. I do have one chapter finished but that is something I will spare for later.

And yea – merry Chirstmas, even though it's July xD

Chapter 32 – Merry Christmas!

There was snow everywhere in Japan, also in the hospital of Kuroshima. This day had been awaited here for God's know how long.

The Christmas day.

Morning came...

Jakotsu ran through the ward, opening every patient rooms and shouted:

"It's Christmas! Get up! Up, up, up!"

"Arrh..." Miroku mumbled. "Why so early? It IS Christmas after all..."

Inuyasha, too, got up, looking a bit grumpy, until... he remembered the letter Kagome had put next to his letter on the branch. Miroku started changing his clothes, but as Inuyasha slept in the same clothes he wore at daytime, he just walked out from the room.

The boy peeked out from the doorway to the corridor, checking the way both directions. He simply didn't want to meet Jakotsu now. He wanted to spend a nice Christmas (which hadn't happened in years), but he knew that if he bumped in Jakotsu with no nurses around, that would lead to a battle, and that would lead to a wonderful Christmas strapped in bed.

Inuyasha didn't know where to go. He just stood at his room's doorway, looking around. Miroku came to him and could make out what his friend was thinking about.

"Should I get Mitsuhiro?"

Inuyasha turned hid eyes at his friend and nodded.

And so Miroku walked through the ward all the way to the office – but he wasn't there!

"Where's Mitsu?" Miroku asked.

"At the medicine room", Kaede answered. "Why?"

Miroku didn't answer, but got on his way towards the medicine room. He knocked it's door and got in.

"Hello, Miroku", the man greeted. "And merry Christmas!"

"Thanks", Miroku nodded. "I came here to ask you to go to to Inuyasha. He's a bit upset since he really doesn't want to get molested by Jakotsu."

"I see... Well I sure understand him."

"You'll do it?"

"Absolutely."

Miroku got on his way, and Mitsuhiro returned to his work for a while. When he was finished, he headead to his own patients's room and knocked the door. He came in and saw something he was actually pretty surprised of...

Miroku was reading a book, yea, that was what he did all the time, but now he read it aloud and Inuyasha was sitting on his bed in his dog-pose, listening carefully. As the man came in, both turned towards him.

"Nice to see you're having a good time", Mitsuhiro grinned. "But. Inuyasha, thank Miroku, as he came to tell me that you want someone for you for this Christmas to protect you from Jakotsu."

Inuyasha stared at him.

"So, boys. Come. We'll be opening the presents!"

Miroku was expecting Inuyasha wouldn't care, but Mitsuhiro knew he was excited. The boy knew there was this card for him, from his family. But what he didn't know what actually was inside the envelope.

It took a while before until all the patients and nurses were gathered in the living room, some people sitting on the couch, some around the table behind it, someone even on the floor.

Inuyasha was sitting on the other side on the couch, with both Mitsuhiro and Kaede by his side.

Reiki the nurse student was there, spending her first Christmas at work. Wearing a Christmas hat, she sat under the Christmas tree, starting to give out the presents.

Kagome got her letter. After seeing the scrubby writing that said "InUyasHa", Kagome couldn't help but grin a bit. But when she opened the letter, her eyes widened, and she blushed. Oh that adorable, child-like drawing, which, obviously, Inuyasha had drawn. She knew he had done his best, since his hands were shaking almost all the time.

But what really touched her, was the text "I like you", but it wasn't written by Inuyasha, she could tell that. But written or not, she knew it came from him.

Kagome turned her face towards Inuyasha. The boy turned at her. They stared at each other, when Kagome slowly got closer to him. She knew you had to always be careful with him. And when she got to him, she opened her arms and hugged him. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he closed his eyes and his ears went drooping. Kagome could tell he was nervous – his heart was pounding.

After the hug, Kagome reached for the tree, grabbed the letter from the branch and handed it over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha took it and was happy to finally able to read what was written on it – his name, "Inuyasha".

He opened it.

His ears shot up. He started sniffing the photo. A photo of his beloved Dad and dear big brother Sesshomaru. There was some writing on the corner. Although he couldn't read it, he could guess they were their autographs. And how? When he sniffed closely the writing, he could recognise their scents. "Daddy", "Sesshomaru"... But even if he could recognise the last name, he couldn't be sure if he was smelling correct. "Kagome?" could it be?

It had to be.

So now it was Inuyasha's time to reach towards Kagome. And hug her. Kagome had never blushed this much. She could hear the boy whimper. Kagome smiled and stroke the boy's silky hair.

There were only a few more presents left under the tree. Mitsuhiro took one, read the tag...

"Inuyasha..." he said, but didn't smile. He sighed and rolled his eyes. No-one in the room couldn't even guess what this was about.

Inuyasha opened the gift... OMG! A six-pack on Moutain Dew! Inuyahsa took one of them and started drinking.

But why was Mitsuhiro reacting like that?

"This is from Jakotsu", Mitsuhiro pet Inuyasha's back. The boy's eyes wided in horror and he spurted the soda out from his mouth, hacking.

But why Inuyasha could smell who was his photo present from, but not this Jakotsu's? Because as Jakotsu wasn't allowed to go near scissors, Mitsuhiro had to wrap the six-pack. So Inuyasha could smell only Mitsuhiro's scent.

"Aw c'mon, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro sighed, sitting next to Inuyasha, on his bed. "You shouldn't be so proud and reject the soda just because it was from Jakotsu. If it was from me, you would maybe have drank all of them by now!"

Inuyasha seemed really grumpy – like he had been humiliated. That insane, crazy gay-guy had just tried to inveigle him with a six-pack on the best drink on earth!

Even though Inuyasha adored Mountain Dew, he didn't want to drink a drip of that Jako-poisoned goo. And so the six-pack was put on the living room's table, so that all the others who wanted to have a one, could. Even though all the patients of this ward hated Jakotsu more or less, others weren't as childish as Inuyasha, and drank the soda with pleasure.

The day went by, calm and peaceful, with great Christmas spirit. There were different nurses in three shifts during the day, but Mitsuhiro was there all day, for Inuyasha. He knew the boy needed him now more than ever, to make sure his Christmas would be spent 100% well this time.

And they succeeded. This was the best Christmas for Inuyasha for years.


	33. When the Daffodils Bloom

I haven't been writing for a while... And there are no excuses except no ideas and just simply being lazy.

And yes, originally this story was supposed to have no pairings or romance. But I failed, this is extreme InuKag!

Chapter 33 – When the Daffodils Bloom

As Christmas and the New Year went by, the snow started to melt, turning into sleet. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and slowly, daffodils started growing everywhere, especially the lakefront.

Easter was getting closer. And like at Christmas, the ward was decorated, too. A few weeks ago they had planted some ryegrass, which was now growing tall and green on the windowsills and tables. There were cheerful pictures on the windows everywhere. Easter eggs and bunnies, flowers and suns.

Now it was time for some occupational therapy.

Not all patients took part in it... But there was this one patient who had joined, even though no other patient could have believed how he was allowed in – Jakotsu. Because there would be nothing sharp used in this session, he was allowed to join.

So, what did they do?

The therapeutist had brought a bag of styrofoam eggs. She sat down at the round table, where the patients sat around.

"So, here we have some eggs..." she said and stared giving out the eggs. They circled the table until all the patients had one.

"Now, here are the colors..." she said and gave them out. "You can color it any way you like. Here we have some glue and glitter... There are no rules... Well, okay, maybe some limit. Nothing sexual."

"Aaaaw", Jakotsu complained.

Everyone got to work. Around the table sat Jakotsu, Kagura, Kikyo, Koga, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, finally free, with no straightjacket or even being medicated.

But Mitsuhiro was sitting behind Inuyasha. He was just like the boy – not saying anything.

"Now, are we all finished?" the therapeutist asked after 30 minutes had passed. "Would you like to show us your eggs?"

Everyone looked at each other, quiet. Then finally Kagura sighed and stood up.

"I don't think there's anything to say about this... thing. But it Was nice to make it." And she sat down.

"Thank you, Kagura. Anyone else?"

After a silent while, Kagome got up.

"I, uh... I thought I'd make this for one specific patient here..."

"Inuyasha", Koga grinned. Kagome turned at the wolf boy, a bit blushed.

"Hey, not fair! I'm the one who will give him the egg!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Now, now, calm down. I'm sure Inuyasha will accept both eggs", the therapeutist tried to calm the situation.

"You don't seem to know Inuyasha now do you?" Koga raised his eyebrow. "He adores Mountain Dew, but didn't drink a sip of it when he heard it was from Jako."

"Yeah, believe it – rejects _Mountain Dew_! That's somethin'!" Miroku pointed out.

And so, Jakotsu handed over his easter egg at Inuyasha. But the boy grabbed it and threw it out of the room.

"So I'll take it as a no..." the therapeutist sighed. "Kagome?"

Carefully, the girl came closer to Inuyasha, and finally gave him the egg. It was colorful, covered in rainbow glitter, very well made. Inuyasha took it in his hands, turned it around and sniffed it. Then his ears jumped up towards the girl, and he leaned his forehead against her.

"That's cute", Koga smirked.

"S' not!" Jakotsu puffed.

"Should we have a little easter hug, too?" Miroku asked Sango. The woman didn't even hesitate. And so they hugged.

"This is the house of love", Kagura grinned.

The next number for this day was following: searching for Kinder chocolate eggs. They were hidden all over the ward, some very easy to find, others very hard.

Of course, there were two people that this was unfairly easy to. Inuyasha and Koga. They could smell all the chocolate eggs in the ward.

"Please be fair with this. You can have your five eggs, but you must let others have their share", said Mitsuhiro. Koga nodded, and the boys got on their way.

Inuyasha crawled on all fours all around the ward. The search had started ten minutes ago, and he had found already four out of his five eggs.

Then Kagome happened to see Inuyasha, crawling on the floor. She giggled a bit.

"Can you smell the chocolate eggs?" she asked, walking closer to him. Inuyasha stared at her for a while, got up and walked away.

Almost an hour had gone by. Everyone else had found all their five eggs... Except for Kagome. She had found none. But she wouldn't fool the nurses – it wasn't like she couldn't find them. She only wanted to avoid eating the chocolate.

"Kagome, what if we find the eggs for you? Together?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, no, no, you don't need to..." Kagome waved her hands. But then...

Inuyasha walked to her and handed over his Kinder eggs to her. Kagome stared at them, then Inuyasha, back at the eggs...

Inuyasha pushed the eggs closer, but the girl didn't take them. Inuyasha turned his ears back and growled quietly.

"Calm down, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro said, laid his strudy hand on the boy's shoulder, withdrawing him a bit, just in case, even though he was almost positive the boy wouldn't hurt the girl.

Finally Inuyasha gave up and ate the eggs. Kagome was feeling a bit guilty, maybe even a bit scared. She just sat in her room, rocking herself slowly.

She heard a knock on the door. Mitsuhiro came in.

"Hi, Kagome", he said and sat next to her on the bed. "I understand you might be a bit upset from what happened an hour ago... Don't be afraid. We were discussing this back at the office and decided that Kaede will be with you all day. Even though I don't think he would ever harm you in any way, I will be with him."

"... Thanks..." the girl mumbled.

Next it was time for something that Inuyasha hadn't experienced for a long while.

He would be let out to the lakefront, with no straightjacket. He was very lightly drugged, but with Mitsuhiro by his side, all the nurses were positive things would go just fine.

And so a huge blanket was laid on the grass field. Reiki and Ame brought two straw baskets and all the patients sat down.

"Here we have some soda – sorry, Inuyasha, Coke, not Mountain Dew – strawberries, pancakes and cream."

Everyone started eating with a great appetite – except Kagome. But Inuyasha wanted to cheer her up somehow. If not with food, then something else...

He sniffed the air... Delicious pancakes, Coke... And then!

Inuyasha got up and dashed to the lakefront.

"Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro shouted and ran after him – no good, the boy was too fast. But when he finally caught up with him, he saw something sweet. Inuyasha was picking up daffodils.

"Well, well, well!" Mitsuhiro grinned. "Wanting to apologize her?"

Inuyasha was like he didn't hear the man. He picked a few more flowers, got up and got on his way towards the picnickers.

Koga was the first to see Inuyasha with his flowers.

"Ooo, lookit' that, Kagome!" he grinned. The girl turned around to see him, and after seeing the flowers, her eyes widened. Inuyasha knelt down next to her and gave the bush of daffodils to her, fast.

"T-these...? For me?" she stammered. Inuyasha sat down and Mitsuhiro gave him a plateful of strawberries.

"Thank you", Kagome said quietly, with a little smile.


	34. The Shadows From The Past

Chapter 34 – The Shadows From The Past

Sango had been a bit sick for a few days for now. Nothing to worry about, just some fever. And so she had spent her days mostly in her bed. Her roommate Kagome had let her alone to rest.

Kaede was walking the main corridor with a few letters in her hands. Then she found the one.

 _'Hm... For Sango...'_

The old lady knocked Sango's room's door and walked in.

"Ye feelin' any better?" she asked and sat down on her bed. Sango nodded slowly and sat up.

"I have a letter for ye", Kaede said and handed over the letter. First Sango just looked at it. Who would this be from?

"Open it", Kaede smiled. And so Sango did.

"From... the animal shelter..." the young woman said quiet. "... Kirara..."

"May I see?" Kaede asked. Sango handed over the letter and Kaede read it. "So, who is this Kirara?"

"She's my... best friend. We love each-other, we grew together... And... and... she's everything that's left from my family."

Kaede's face turned very sad. She knew what Sango meant.

Because when you first meet Sango, you might think she is a wonderful person. Angel. Calm, loving, sympathetic and understanding. Like she would never, ever hurt anyone.

But actually, she was one of the patients with most violent act in this ward. One of the darkest secret in her heart.

She had murdered her whole family. Her mom, dad, and little brother.

It happened one autumn a few years ago. Sango had been in and out of the local psych ward, but the episodes were very short, only a few weeks here and there.

That day was one of her sign-offs. She was seeing and hearing things non-stop, but she could act like she was fine. And so she was let home with a few prescriptions.

"I'm so glad you're home, honey", Sango's mom, driving the car, said. Sango,sitting in the back, just stared at the ceiling. Her heart was pounding. Everyone could see what she saw. Everyone could hear what she heard. Everyone hated her. Everyone, everything.

Then they arrived home. Sango's mom stopped the car and opened the door inside. Sango had two quite big bags with her.

"Here, let me..." mom said and took one of the bags.

They walked up the stairs, where Sango's room was. They started unpacking the bags. Mom kept talking to her daughter, but she didn't answer. She didn't actually even hear.

When the bags were empty, Sango and mom walked downstairs. And there they met a cheerful young boy.

"Big sis'!" he, Kohaku, shouted and crashed in her arms. He tightened his hug, and Sango stroke his hair gently. They loved each-other very much, and Kohaku was delighted to see his sister again.

Then she could hear a 'meow' behind her. She turned around and saw Kirara – her cute and lovable pet cat. No, more like a friend. The cat jumped in Sango's arms and started purring. This cat was no ordinary cat – she was a youkai. She had red eyes and two tails.

"Sango! My daughter!" shouted a man who just came in from the main door.

"Dad..." Sango mumbled, and they hugged each-other.

"We've been missing you so much!" Kohaku smiled and hugged his sister again.

But she didn't see Kohaku. She saw a dark figure, which was trying to reach towards her throat, to strangle her. And so, she pushed the boy away.

"Uh... sorry..." Kohaku apologized quietly.

"No, I..." Sango tried to explain, but heard a sound from behind her back:

" _The house's on fire!"_ the voice shouted. Sango's eyes widened and she looked all around her, but couldn't see any fire.

But the whole family could see she wasn't feeling well. Mom sat on the couch and said:

"Come here."

And so Sango sat down next to her. Mom took her in her arms and started rocking her slowly.

"Are you feeling unwell?" she asked.

Sango didn't answer, but everyone saw things weren't good. Dad placed his hand on her shoulder and asked:

"Should we take you back to the hospital?"

For a while Sango was quiet, but then whispered no and shook her head.

Night came. Sango had just brushed her teeth with her brother. They had a sibling bond like no other. They both loved and always stood out for each-other. Before Sango started getting psychical problems, she was all different from what she was now. She was maybe even a bit aggressive, especially if it came to someone who would pick on her little brother. She also did karate.

But as she got sicker, she was like a fire, flaming out quietly. She stopped karate, her grades and weight dropped and she didn't talk very much. Then she was taken into the hospital.

And here they were. Even though the doctors were positive that Sango was fine, but that wasn't true. Sango wanted to get out of the ward, and thus she acted like she was fine. But actually, she was getting worse and morse.

And then, this one night.

"Good night, sis", said Kohaku, standing in his sister's room's doorway. Sango didn't reply, and so the door was closed.

 _'Hisss... Snakes and unkown'_ Sango heard a loud hiss in her head. She stood up fast and looked around alarmedly. _'Kill those fucking three devils out there... They will poison you... Tornado... Axe and gun... Blaa...Blaa... Blaa'_

Sango didn't think of anything. She jumped off her bed, ran down the staris to the kitchen, opened one of the boxes and grabbed the biggest, sharpest knife she could find. She spun it in her hands and cut left her wrist with it. She licked the blood that dripped from the small wound.

 _'Not your wrist you fucking idiot, satan! Everyone hates you blah blah...'_

"What can I do...?" Sango whispered with tears in her eyes.

 _'Follow me',_ the voice said. Then Sango could see it – a black figure in front of her. _'Follow me, you moron'_ , it repeated. And so she did. First, she found herself in his mom's and dad's bedroom.

"But I..." Sango held her breath.

 _'You fucking blah idiot! Do it!'_

Sango slowly grabbed the knife in both hands, raised it and...

Stabbed her father in the throat. He let out a horrid scream and as blood started scattering, mom woke up.

"What the-!" she moaned, still almost asleep. Then she saw the blood and her daughter with a knife in her hand, sitting on her blood-covered husband.

"Sango, Sango, calm down honey, calm down..."

But Sango rised her hand...

And stabbed her mom in the chest.

 _'There's blah blah more...'_

And so Sango followed the dark figure up the stairs – into her littlle brother's room's door. Slowly she opened it and tip-toed in. She was crying silently. She sat beside the little boy and slowly raised the knife...

"Uh..." Kohaku mumbled and opened his eyes. And then he saw the knife. "SIS!" he screamed, but his sister stabbed him to death.

The next morning morning Sango sat on her knees in their house's living room. There was blood everywhere, and she was cutting herself. She was crying hopelessly.

But there was one member of this family that had survived this bloodshed. Kirara. Sango turned her eyes to the small cat and started crying harder. Kirara turned her head and mewed, but walked out from the cat flap. Sango was left all alone. Alone, scared, in in both mental and physical pain.

Kirara had turned in her big form and dashed through the street of Tokyo, heading towards the police station.

As she was very fast, she got there in no time. She flew in from one window filled with policemen. They were clearly scared, as youkais were pretty rare to see.

"Uh... Who are you, you... thing?" one man asked. Kirara got closer to him and clearly wanted to tell the man to get on her back. And so two got on her.

They flew through Tokyo, until they got in front Sango's house. The policemen jumped off Kirara, who looked at them with sad eyes.

The policeman knocked the door.

"The policimen, please open the door."

No answer.

"Please open the door."

No answer.

"We will use a master key if you won't open the door in ten seconds."

Sango got up.

"10... 9..."

Sango walked towards the door, wobbling.

"8... 7...6... Look, we don't want to do this... 5..."

Sango opened the door. And the officerds didn't like what they saw. There was blood everywhere, even the young woman facing them was covered in it. Then they saw the bloody knife in her hand.

"Put that knife down at once!" he shouted. Sango didn't disobey, but dropped it on her foot.

"Keep her and call the police station!" other officer said and ran upstairs.

"S.O.S, there has been a murder!"

And so, a bunch of police cars appeared to Sango's house. All of the family members had been killed, there was nothing to do for them. But as the police had done some examinations, they found acrticle and found out Sango had just got out from a psychiatric hospital. That was how Sango was put in a hospital, not prison, but in Kuroshima, because she was very sick and done a horrid crime.

"Kirara..." Sango whispered, holding the letter in her hands. "They think she doesn't need to be in there, the animal shelter... Which I absolutely agree... But..."

"What, child?" Kaede tilted her head.

"I don't really where she would go... She Is a youkai, she Could live in a forest... But she just isn't like that... So I think... Could she maybe... Come here?"

"Hehe", Kaede smiled. "I think we must ask the doctor about it, but I see no reason why not."

Kirara could have flow all the way from the animal shelter to Kuroshima, but everyone thought it was better to get her there by car. She was in her small form, and both two animal nurses with her in the car's backseats were in love with her.

And so was Sango. She had been standing at the main door or K10-3 for about half an hour, when finally she saw two women coming from the elevator – with Kirara in one's arms! Kaede opened the door, and Kirara shot in Sango's arms. They hugged each-other tight.

"I've missed you so, so much..." Sango snuggled the cat, who mewed.

Now, this chapter has some things about me. No, hell no, I have not killed anyone, but those Sango's delusions about about everyone hearing and seeing what I do is something I go through almost every day. That I will be poisoned if I eat or drink, and those times led me put in naso-gastric tube for 2 weeks. Also, those 'blah blah blah' and 'fuck you satan' and just random words going around in my head are really disturbing. I am not ashamed of these things, it's just how I am.

So shut up and put up with it.


	35. The Checkup

Sorry I haven't been writing. I have had no inspiration or ideas, but here comes:

Chapter 35 – Checkup

Inuyasha sat on the nearest windowsill from his and Miroku's room. He banged his forehead against the window, pouting. He hated these days. They happeded 3-4 times a year.

The doctor. At the central hospital. As some people here at K10.-3 call, "the vet", Koga always laughed at it, but Inuyasha sure was not amused.

"So", said Mitsuhiro, who walked to Inuyasha, sitting on the windowsill. The man reached his hand slowly towards the Inuyasha and after being sure the boy wouldn't attack him, and finally he laid his hand on his shoulder.

"Get ready. We'll give you a slight sedation shot, just to make sure things will go well. Well... hm... yea. Get ready, I'll be back in no time."

As Mitsuhiro walked away and turned away to another corridor, Inuyasha stared back towards him. Then he jumped down from the windowsill and walked slowly, maybe more like tip-toed, after him. He peeked from behind the corner where Mitsuhiro had just walked to. Crap! He just managed to see the man walk into the medicine room and shut the door.

Kaede had seen Inuyasha walk past the office's window. She knew what was going to happen. So she grabbed a pair of thick leather gloves from the shelf and put them on. Then she went after the boy.

She walked slowly towards Inuyasha. As she got closer, she started talking quietly:

"That's it... It's okay... Don't worry..."

Inuyasha turned his head over his shoulder and lowered his ears. He, too, knew what was going to happen. He didn't like it, but didn't care much either.

Mitsuhiro came out of the medicine room, with a syringe in his hand.

"Ah, I see things are halfway done in here", he said. "Now, let's get this finished with honour!"

Both Mitsuhiro and Kaede had got ready for a fight. They reached the boy with hands up.

"Aaaand..." Mitsuhiro said and quickly grabbed Inuyasha from his biceps and turned him so that that the boy was facing his back against him.

"Now!" he shouted and pushed nuyasha on the floor, carefully, as the boy didn't fight back. He started pulling down the boy's pants. Kaede got closer quiet and slow, and managed to give him the injection.

"That went smooth", said Mitsuhiro, as he stood up, rubbing his neck.

"You call that smooth?" asked a low voice from the other end of the corridor. Both Mitsuhiro and Kaede turned to see who it was. It was Miroku. He started walking towards them slow and firm, with a glare that could kill someone.

"Don't you have any sympathy?" he hissed. "What would _you_ think if someone pulled your pants down to sting you with a needle on the butt?"

"Miroku..." Kaede sighed as Mitsuhiro was pulling Inuyasha's pants back up, petting his shoulderblade. "Ye know how things go with him. Ye ARE his room mate after all."

Miroku stared at the old woman for a while, and sighed. She was right. But Inuyasha was his friend. It was hard to see him suffer.

"Yeah, well, you're doing your job. Whatever. Tch." And he walked away.

Inuyasha had sat on the living room's sofa for an hour with Mitsuhiro next to him. They were waiting for the moment. THE moment. When Inuyasha was still dazed, but not too much, so he could stay up almost normally and manage the trip to the hospital. And now the moment has come.

Mitsuhiro had put a small pouch of some small, white sedative pills, Benzodiazepines, in his pocket. They weren't so strong that they would daze him, but at least calm him down a bit. But all the nurses were sure it wouldn't be needed.

Mitsuhiro had just came from the nurses' dressing room, taking off his white coat and changing it to his black leather coat which he always wore outside. After that he returned to the ward.

What he saw first was Inuyasha, leaning against a windowsill, looking a bit depressed. But when he sensed the man, he quickly turned his head towards him.

"So, now we're goin' now!" Mitsuhiro shouted and waved his hand towards Inuyasha, to make him follow him.

"I just called the taxi", said Mitsuhiro, when the duo stood in front of the K-10 building door.

Inuyasha growled a bit.

"Come on, we don't need an ambulance now do we?"

The black taxi drove in front the building and stopped. The driver came out from the car...

"Hello, mister. How may I help..." he said, but suddenly stopped after seeing the boy with white dog ears and red eyes. "Ah! Excuse me!" the driver cried out and drove away. Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro stared after him. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Well, I guess we need an ambulance."

"I called the taxi", Mitsuhiro told Inuyasha as he put his iPhone in his pocket. But he was getting a bit nervous. There was no time to lose. The medicine won't last forever. On the other hand, he trusted Inuyasha would make it.

The ambulance came and parked in front of Mitsuhiro and Inuyasha. They sat in and the journey to the hospital started.

The ambulance shook and trembled every now and then. And every time the car bumped, Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Don't worry", Mitsuhiro chuckled. "We'll be there in no time."

The ambulance stopped in front of the hospital's main door. Mitsuhiro hopped out from the car's back doors and reached his hand towards the boy inside.

"I can support you, if you can't get out. I understand if you think you can't stand."

Inuyasha turned his ears back and carefully climbed out. Mitsuhiro thanked the ambulance team and so the duo walked inside.

The place was filled with people, obviously. But one thing was even more obvious – Inuyasha was the only demon in the whole building. As they walked side by side, Inuyasha sniffed and looked around, trembling a bit, clearly nervous. Mitsuhiro noticed this and grabbed the boy's hand. Inuyasha didn't react first, but after a moment he tightened his grip a bit.

"Here we are..." said Mitsuhiro as he and Inuyasha had found their way through the hospital all the way to the polyclinic. But why is Inuyasha this nervous this time? Usually things went guite well, but now he was shaking.

Mitsuhiro knew why.

This was Inuyasha's first time at adults' polyclinic as he had just turned 16, and the line between pediatric and adults' care was just in between 15-16. Inuyasha might be scary or even dangerous, but he was not a monster, and, actually and very clearly, his psychological growth had stopped a long time ago, as he had been hospitalized since eight years of age. Doctors and psychologists believed he might be on the level of a 11-year-old child. He had no shame, and if you got inside his heart, he would be protective and actually caring.

"Come, sit here", Mitsuhiro said as he sat down on a bench in the middle of the waiting room. Inuyasha sat next to him in his dog pose. Mitsuhiro examined the boy's ears. They turned from side to side, and his shoulders were shaking a bit.

"It will be fine", Mitsuhiro comforted him and pet his shoulder.

"Inuyasha Kita", a man behind one door called.

"Okay, let's go", Mitsuhiro said and stood up. Inuyasha didn't move. "Come. After this I'll buy you a Mountain Dew."

And so Inuyasha got up and slowly walked to Mitsuhiro, and together they walked into the room.

"So", the man, the doctor, said as he sat on his chair. Mitsuhiro sat on another chair opposite him, and Inuyasha sat on the examination table. "This is a big day for you. I have read and heard a lot about you from the pediatrists, and this is your first day here. Welcome."

Mitsuhiro looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha studied the room, not notifying the doctor.

"Okay, let's take your shirt off", the doctor said. Inuyasha turned his ears back.

"Inuyasha, want me to help you?" asked Mitsuhiro.

But Inuyasha started taking off his shirt by himself, as he wasn't dazed of the madication anymore.

"Now, come here, on the scale."

Inuyasha stepped the scale and stared at the digital screen, where different numbers flashed, until it stopped at a few numbers.

"Hm, 60.8 kg. Very good." the doctor nodded and wrote the info down on a form he was holding. "Now, we'll check your height."

Now Inuyasha leaned aganst the wall. There was a measure high above him. The doctor lowered it until it reached the boy's head.

"168 cm", he said. "You're in, should I say, perfect fit."

"Now, get on the bed."

Inuyasha sat down on the bed and followed the doctor's every move. Then he saw him bring a heart rate monitor. The doctor sat down next to Inuyasha and tried to strap the monitor around his bicep. But Inuyasha didn't like this, and showed it by growling slashing the doctor. Thank God he missed, and didn't carry on fighting, but the doctor was a it startled.

"Well, uh... Will you let me check your pulse and blood pressure?"

Inuyasha gave no answer, but after a long moments of silence, Mitsuhiro nodded and said:

"I think you should give it a shot."

And so the doctor managed to do the measuring. But the results weren't good.

"You have a decent blood pressure, but your pulse in incredibly high... 120 bpm. It should be around 70."

"He's just so nervous. You don't need to be worried, his heart is strong and usually there's nothing wrong with his heart rate", Mitsuhiro said, calm.

"Well then, the last thing", the doctor said, took a thermometer out from his pocket. He was about to put it in Inuyasha's mouth, but the boy backed off against the wall.

"Let me..." Mitsuhro said, took the meter and put it it Inuyasha mouth. This time the boy didn't object.

The thermometer beeped.

"Good. I shall say you are in perfect health", the doctor said and turned towards his computer, starting to write something.

"Now you just have to go have the blood work done", he said as he wrote. "Then you are free to go."

There was a bench beside the blood work room. Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro sat on it and waited. Mitsuhiro looked at Inuyasha. He had calmed down a lot. When the boy turned his eyes towards Mitsuhiro, he turned his ears down and looked away.

"Inuyasha Kita!"

And so they went in from the door. Mitsuhiro closed it after them.

"Now, young man, sit down", the laboratorian lady said and pet the chair opposite her. Inuyasha objected, but Mitsuhiro grabbed him from his biceps and made him sit down. The boy growled. Mitsuhiro put his finger in front of his lips.

"Shh..." he shushed.

As Inuyasha was the master of being stung by needles on his butt, he didn't react to the small needle sting his arm. After getting his bandaid, they left the polyclinic.

"As I promised, now we'll go for a Mountain Dew!" Mitsuhiro smiled and ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

So they walked all the way to the hospital lobby, and from there they turned towards the corridor which led to the cantine.

And there they stood, in the line. Mitsuhiro took a baquette and a coffee. And, as obviously, took a Mountain Dew bottle.

"Don't you want to eat anything?" Mitsuhiro asked. For a while Inuyasha gave a look at the goodies in the glass cabinet. Then he took a cream doughnut and put in on the tray which Mitsuhiro was holding.

After Mitsuhiro had paid, and Inuyasha picked their place, they sat down and started eating.

"I'm very proud of you", Mitsuhiro said as he sipped his coffee. "You could manage your fear and didn't kill the doctor!" he laughed a bit.

For a millisecond, Inuyasha gave a small smirk.


	36. That's How Life Goes

And just when there was about one month pause of new chapters and last time I published a new chapter was just a few days ago, now my inspiration is back and here it comes, one more chapter. It might be a bit short.

We'll see if my inspiration remains.

Chapter 36 – That's How Life Goes

There are different times of the year. Christmas, halloween, easter, thanksgiving... But not all of them were times of happines. And almost everyone has those times of sadness.

And today was Inuyasha's turn to grieve.

Today he had been wandering around the endless corridors of the ward, hands in his pockets. He had been thinking for days. And now he was at his worst. He was missing Her so much.

This was the anniversary of his mother's, Izayoi's, death. It happened twelve years ago. She had been fighting cancer for a year. She spent her last few months in hospital, but she couldn't be saved. Inuyasha and his father were heartbroken, but Sesshomaru didn't really mind. Of course he understood his family's grieve, and put up with it.

As Inuyasha was only four years of age when this happened, he couldn't really understand it back then. At those times he started acting even more aggressive and simply mentally disturbed, and so the doctors were thinking it was his mother's death that shocked him and started all the way towards the madness and insanity of these days.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" he heard an echoing man voice call him from the corridor's other end, at the office's door. The boy turned around to see him. It was Mitsuhiro. He was holding a cell phone and pointed at it with his free hand, pointing it. Inuyasha walked to him, and the man gave him the phone.

" _Hello, son"_ , said a low voice from the phone. It was his father. _"I'm on my way to you, just half an hour and I'll be there. Get ready."_

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but nodded once slowly and gave the phone back to Mitsuhiro.

Inuyasha retreated back to his haunt. The windowsill where he could see the parking lots. And he waited.

It felt like forever. Inuyasha could see the clock high above the wall, and with his keen sense of hearing, he could hear every time the clock pointer ticked one number forward.

"Not seeing him yet?" asked Mitsuhiro, who walked slowly towards the boy. The man had a bit sad face. He knew Inuyasha had to be really down.

"He'll be here soon. Come, let's get your shoes and get ready."

And so Mitsuhiro turned around and started walking away. But Inuyasha didn't move. Mitsuhiro looked over his shoulder.

"Come on now. Lets get ready before he comes so we can get on our way as soon as possible."

Inuyasha got down from the windowsill and walked to his nurse. They walked to the main corridor side by side.

"Remember that you don't need to hold back your feelings", Mitsuhiro told Inuyasha as they were standing in front of the elevator door. The doors opened, and they stepped inside.

"Now, we'll just wait", Mitsuhiro said when they stood in front of the main door. And it didn't take long until Inuyasha could hear a car getting closer. Being a normal human, Mitsuhiro couldn't hear it, but soon he could see Inuyasha reacting strongly to something – the boy sniffed the air and his ears were pointing high, forward.

"Is it-?" Mitsuhiro asked, but got his answer right away – Inutaisho's car drove to them and stopped in front of them.

"Hello there", Inutaisho cheered. "Get in, get in. I'll do the driving."

And so Mitsuhiro sat beside Inutaisho and Inuyasha sat behind his dad.

"I have your favourite CD with me", said Inutaisho when they had been driving for a few minutes. "Want to listen to it?"

No answer.

"..." Inutaisho sat quiet. "Okay then."

Then he turned at the nurse.

"Is there really any progress with him?" he asked. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Maybe somewhat... He has been outside the ward a few times this year, even without straight jacket... I think maybe this trip will go well. We must take small steps."

Inutaisho nodded.

It took about half an hour before they were there.

The cemetery. To Izayoi's grave.

Inutaisho held a huge bouquet as the trio walked through the tombstones. Mitsuhiro gave some space to the father and son by walking a couple of meters behind them.

The cemetery was big, but they knew exactly where to go. Finally they stopped at a tombstone which said "Izayoi Kita", and her lifespan.

They just stood still, all quiet. Then Inutaisho pet his son's shoulder. Inuyasha turned at him at once.

"Here", Inutaisho said and handed over the bouquet. First Inuyasha didn't do anything, but finally took it and held it for a while. Then he turned towards the grave and slowly put the flowers down. He got up and stood still.

But suddenly, something surprising happened.

A tear fell down the boy's cheek. He sobbed quietly as another tear went by.

"Mama..." he whispered. Both mens' eyes widened. They didn't even remember the last time they had heard the boy speak.

Inuyasha started shaking harshly and finally crashed on the ground on all fours. "Mamaa!" he cried, shanking, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Inutaisho and Mitsuhiro knelt down beside him and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"There there..." Inutaisho shushed. "Don't hold it in. Let it out."

But it got worse. Inuyasha had started howling so loud the birds from the nearby trees flew away.

After the howling had subsided, Inuyasha just sobbed on the grave. He held his hand on the tombstone and tightened his grip, letting out a few more sobs.

Inutaisho reached towards his son and took him in his arms, hugging him tight and starting to rock him slowly.

"Maybe she didn't survive..." Inutaisho said. Then he whispered in the boy's drooping ear: _"But we did."_

For a few more minutes they spent by the grave. Inuyasha dried his tears and tried to calm down. Finally they walked out from the cemetery to Inutaisho's car. He opened it, but stopped at the door.

"Mitsuhiro..." he said. "May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure", Mitsuhiro nodded with a little smirk.

"Could you perhaps drive the car the way back to the hospital? Inuyasha needs me now."

Of course Mitsuhiro agreed. He took the car's keys and sat on the driver's seat as Inutaisho joined Inuyasha to the backseats.

"Inuyasha, I am proud of you", Inutaisho said as they sat side by side. "You cried – you let out your feelings. And even more – you spoke!" he stroke his son's hair. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against his father's chest. Inutaisho rubbed his ears with a small smile. Towards his father Inuyasha was actually gentle, a real daddy's boy. Mitsuhiro was very important to him, too, but never more or even as important than his father.


	37. The First Day is the Worst

Chapter 37 – The First Day is the Worst

"Come with me, young man", Mitsuhiro snorted as he grabbed Inuyasha from his bicep and dragged the boy through the main corridor towards the _'isolation wing'_.

It is the smallest wing in this ward. That's where the normal and limb restration isolation rooms were. But there was one more room like no other. The calm down room.

And that's where Mitsuhiro was taking Inuyasha to.

It was the first stage of the ways of calming down a patient. The next stage was taking sedatives as pills, and if that didn't work out, they were given as injections. If that wasn't enough, the straightjacket was used, and the final way was limb restraition.

In the calm down room there were no limb restraition beds, no padded walls. The whole room, pretty small, was actually a huge playpen-like ring of pillows, with stuffed toys and one huge green Fat Boy -beanbag. There were lights, but they were kept shut so that it would be easier for the patient to calm down. This room was used when the patient seemed to be tense or clearly on the way to something worse, but it could be still avoided. And now Inuyasha was acting aggressively, and so Mitsuhiro decided to take him to the room. He was really not in mood of a fight with the boy. He felt a bit tired of everything. He WAS having his double shift today, after all.

"There, sit down", the man said with a calm voice. He pet the Fat Boy and sat down next to it. Inuyasha stared at him, not really looking angry. He just had that vacant stare of his. Even though Inuyasha usually seemed to be grumpy or angry, it wasn't unusual to see sad and blank expressions on his face.

Inuyasha crashed down on th bean bag and tried to relax, but tapped his finger and toe in the same beat.

There was one drawer next to the door. Mitsuhiro took something from there. He walked to Inuyasha, knelt down before him and showed what he had taken. It was a pair of headphones. Then he took his iPod from his pocket and sat down next to the boy.

"Here, this will help you calm down."

And so Inuyasha put on the headphones. Mitsuhiro turned on the music. His iPod had Bluetooth so he could choose the songs.

For a while nothing happened. Inuyasha didn't seem to react to the music at all. But finally he growled and pulled off the headphones. Mitsuhiro sighed and took them. But Inuyasha didn't attack him, like Mitsuhiro had thought, but only leaned back against the bag.

Then he had an idea!

"I don't know do you remember the day of winter a while ago when you had pneumonia. When I sat beside your bed and told you how we got to know each other."

Inuyasha turned his eyes towards him.

"I was just wondering, would you like to hear some more?"

Inuyasha tweaked his ears.

"Alright then!" Mitsuhiro winked.

The story started.

It was Inuyasha's first whole day at Kuroshima's mental hospital's childrens' ward. Yesterday he had been taken here by an ambulance in his father's arms. The separation was fierce as the little Inuyasha tried his best to leave with his father. But after he was gone and Inuyasha had calmed down a bit, he got into the ward and got to know his new own nurse Mitsuhiro. He wanted to make sure to the boy that he was on his side. And as Inuyasha couldn't sleep, Mitsuhiro sat on his nightstand and waited for the boy to fall asleep.

Now it was the first morning of Inuyasha being here. It wasn't really uncommon for a nurse to work in both shifts, morning and evening. But Mitsuhiro had promised to be working both shifts every day for all of the next week.

"Are you sure you can do it?" a young female nurse, Murasaki, asked. "No-one here has ever done anything like that."

"Heh, that means I'm going to make history!" Mitsuhiro laughed as he was having his morning coffee in the nurses' break room. The children were still sleeping.

Mitsuhiro was given a folder by one other nurse. She had said it came from the ward's doctor, and Mitsuhiro should read it before the children wake up.

"Hmm..." Mitsuhiro leaned on the chair's back rest and opened the folder.

 _An eight-year-old dog-hanyou boy, who arrived in the hospital of Kuroshima's childrens' ward in July 2002. He has a hard history of being violent and aggressive, acting like an animal, almost mute, only a few words per year, and is clearly somewhat mentally retarded, nowadays on only a very small child's level. He is completely helpless in many daily tasks like washing and dressing himself, can't read or write. He is also maybe a bit smaller than children his age, but he is pretty strong - you must always look out for his claws and fangs._

 _His height and weight are good, has a good appetite, and is simply physically in very good shape._

The text would last a bit longer, but Mitsuhiro had had enough. He closed the folder and put it on the table.

"Okay, let's go wake up the kids", said Murasaki.

Even though this ward was for very different aged children, from 4-13 years of age, everyone was woken up at 9 AM. The nurses woke up every child one by one.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn. Mitsushiro knocked his door gently.

"Knock knock", he said and opened the door quietly. He walked slowly through the room and opened the blue curtains.

"Wake up, sleeping handsome", he said with a smile and shook the boy's shoulder gently. Inuyasha opened his eyes and turned his side towards the nurse. They stared at each other, and finally Inuyasha got up slowly. He turned his ears back and bared his fangs. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"You know, Inuyasha, since you are acting up severely, we have been thinking we should give you some medicine through a needle. But don't worry, it won't really hurt. You'll feel a lot calm and better."

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. He saw his room's door open and saw nurses coming in and gathering around him – and one of them had a syringe in her hand. Now the boy freaked out.

"Grab him!"

As said in those papers Mitsuhiro had read a few hours back said, even though Inuyasha was quite small, maybe even a bit smaller in size than usually kids his size, he was pretty tough.

The injection was done. The medicine wasn't as strong as the ones used in adult wards. Inuyasha was a biz dazed, but he could stand. Mitsuhiro helped the boy up and pet his shoulder.

"Now we'll take a shower."

Inuyasha hadn't been to the bathroom of the ward yet. He walked hand in hand with Mitsuhiro all the way through the ward to the bathroom.

"There you go", he said as he opened the door and pushed him in gently.

"Lets get your clothes off."

Inuyasha raised his hands towards the ceiling so that Mitsuhiro could pull his shirt off. Then he took away his pants. Inuyasha was wearing hospital pajamas. He was used to get his clothes being taken off by someone else.

"So, here I have your own shampoo and conditioner your daddy had packed for you", Mitsuhiro said as he examined the bottles. "He invests in you, heh. These are pretty expensive."

Mitsuhiro put the shower hanging in a handle and put the water on. Inuyasha stood still like a statue as Mitsuhiro squeezed the shampoo goo on his hands and started rubbing the boy's hair.

"What do you think, ain't I the most awesome nurse ever?" Mitsuhiro laughed. Inuyasha pulled his right dog ear and bit his lip.

Mitsuhiro showered and rubbed with shower gel his little patient from top to bottom. Then he took a white towel and wrapped the boy in it.

"Let's go put your day clothes."

As the duo walked through the ward, Inuyasha left wet footprints behind him. Then they got to his room. Inuyasha threw the towel on the floor and stood in front of Mitsuhiro – all naked, baring his fangs and growling very quietly. But as Mitsuhiro had worked as a mental health nurse for years and years, he had bathed people all ages countless and countless of times, he had seen naked people a billion times. But after working at adult wards, he finally chose children's, since he loved how true and shameless they were. He also liked to read books and play with toys and games.

"Sit down", Mitsuhiro said as he pet the bed. Inuyasha stared at him but did as told. "Let me dry you up."

And so the man started drying the child from starting from his feet. Inuyasha looked at him, feeling nothing. Simply nothing. Even you might think the most usual and strongest feeling he was would be anger and hate, he was more like sad and simply lost in void.

"So, there you are – clean and dry!" Mitsuhiro smiled handed over Inuyasha's clothes: a striped green shirt and grey hospital pants. He helped the boy with dressing up, and then took his little hand in his big, sturdy hand.

"Let's go for some breakfast."

As they walked the corridor, Inuyasha noticed how all the kids they walked by stared and pointed at him, whispered something in their ears, scared. Inuyasha was the only patient in the whole ward who was not a human. The most thing the kids were scared of were his eyes – but they could even laugh a bit about his ears. Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs, which made the kids back off.

"Don't mind them", Mitsuhiro sighed. "They will accept you in time."

Though Mitsuhiro knew Inuyasha had never beed accepted anywhere. As there was written in his papers that Inuyasha has never had a single friend, he had never spoke but maybe a few words a year, and haven't even been to school. Not one day.

The duo arrived to the dining hall, and Inuyasha took the chair farthest from other kids. Mitsuhiro looked at him with a sad face as he put some food on his tray. Cereal, cocoa and a pot of yoghurt. He carried it to the boy and sat down next to him.

"Here", he said and gave him a spoon. The boy took it with a bit shaking hands, looked at it for a while, and started eating.

It took a while. All other kids had already left the hall when Inuyasha finally finished his meal.

After the meal was done, Mitsuhiro had thought of what to do next. Then he got it! He took Inuyasha with him, hand in hand as always. He knew he couldn't leave the boy alone, not only because he already trusted him, even though they had just met, and simply because of other kids' safety.

Mitsuhiro led the boy to a drawer, and opened the lowest box. There was an another box inside, and he took it. There was something written on it, but as Inuyasha couldn't read, he had no idea what would be inside it.

So they walked to the calm down room. Mitsuhiro put down the box and Inuyasha got on all fours, starting to sniff it. Mitsuhiro chuckled and raised his finger.

"Can you guess what's inside?"

Inuyasha stared at him. The man opened the box... It was filled with colourful duplos. Mitsuhiro emptied the box by pouring the blocks on the floor.

"What do you say, should we make something? Maybe... A house?" he asked, smiling. Inuyasha took a big, red block in his hand, turned in aroung, and finally put it in his mouth, starting to gnaw it.

"Hey!" Mitsuhiro cried out and quickly took the block away. "These are not edible. You can't eat them. They are not food."

Inuyasha looked vacant. Mitsuhiro sighed.

"Maybe I should get you a chewing toy."

After this pretty short play session Mitsuhiro took Inuyasha back in his room and, like last night, waited beside him for him to fall asleep for a nap. Then he retreated to the nurses' break room for some coffee.

"But that's a good idea!" one nurse nodded after Mitsuhiro had told about his idea. "I guess he would really like a chewing toy. Maybe it would lessen him biting us."

There was no real nap time here, but if the child felt like a little sleep, it was okay. Now Inuyasha had slept for almost three hours, when Mitsuhiro came to wake him up.

"Inuyasha..." he whispered as he laid his hand on the boy's shoulder. Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at him. He sat up and did something Mitsuhiro wouldn't ever have dreamed of – Inuyasha opened his arms and crushed against the man's chest. For a few seconds Mitsuhiro just stared at him, but finally hugged him back gently. He couldn't believe it! They had known each other for one day, and he was already hugging him!

What were they thinking? Violent, heartless beast? That would never describe Inuyasha. He was only one very sick child, who could love and care when you get inside his heart.

Mitsuhiro finished his story. He looked at the patient and smiled a bit.

"Do you remember that day?"

Inuyasha got up and walked towards the door.

"He-hey!" Mitsuhiro cried out, but the boy just walked out. "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha led the nurse all through the ward – and there, in the livingroom, was also a wooden box. The items in there were almost never used. But Inuyasha grabbed it and started walking back towards the calm down room. Mitsuhiro was all confused, but followed him.

Inuyasha stopped in front of the room's door.

"You seriously want to go there?" Mitsuhiro ensured. Inuyasha didn't give any kind of an answer, and so the man opened the door. Inuyasha carried the box with him and placed it in the middle of the room, sitting beside it. As Mitsuhiro sat down on the floor, he suddenly recognised the box. This made him grin.

"Heh, buddy..."

Inuyasha emptied the box – duplos!

Inuyasha started building up a tower. Mitsuhiro followed it, smiling. It was wonderful to see the boy actually Do something.

"Would you now like some music?" Mitsuhiro asked. Inuyasha concentrated on the duplos, and so he put on some calming classic music.

They spent more than an hour in the calm down room. Inuyasha had stopped playing with the duplos, he had relaxed in the bean bag, on the verge of falling asleep.

Mitsuhiro crawled to him, sat down next to him on his knees and laid his arm on the boy's shoulder.

"That's a good boy... Good boy..." he smiled as he rocked the boy slowly. Inuyasha didn't react at first, but finally closed his eyes and his ears went drooping.

"You know, I'm happy that You are my own patient. You, no-one else", Mitsuhiro said.


	38. Showing Feelings the Harsh Way

Thank you for 8378 views! ^^ This really inspires me to write! But I seriously need ideas. So, send 'em! Sorry if I didn't take your idea, it doesn't mean it's bad, but sometimes I just simply can't make up a story of all the ideas I get.

Chapter 38 – Showing Feelings the Harsh Way

Kagome was simply very calm and nice for her personality. She hardly ever cursed or acted up, she didn't want to anger anyone, so she put up with everything.

At least usually. But not always.

Kagome kicked the nurse. She punched another. She bit one. She had been threatened with naso-gastric tube, but she wouldn't agree. She gave her all to... well, kill all the nurses. That's what she thought, seriously. She was really upset.

She was given a strong dose of sedatives as an injection. As she went limp, she was carried through the ward towards the isolation rooms. But on their way they met Inuyasha – and that wasn't good. Inuyasha's ears shot up as she saw the dozed girl in the nurses arms, and tried to attack them to save the girl. Thank god Mitsuhiro was just next to him. He grabbed him by wrapping his arms around his chest and dragged him away.

"Hyaaargh!" Inuyasha shouted and tried to squirm out of the nurse's grasp.

"Hold yourself, she will be alright", Mitsuhiro tried to calm the boy.

Kagome was unconscious when she was strapped on a bed. And there she spent the next three days, not getting free for a second. She did have the feeding tube for the first day, but now she was eating (at least barely enough), she could be free from the straps, but had to still be in the isolation room 4.

But Inuyasha had been worrying like hell ever since he saw the girl being carried through the corridor. Now he hadn't seen her for for three days. And he didn't want to just put up with it.

He ran to the isolation wing and stopped in front of the isolation room where Kagome was. How did he know it was that one? He could smell her with his canine sense of smell.

Then he started kicking the door.

Kagome was laying inside the room on a mattress on the floor. She got frightened and pulled her blanket over her face.

There were a few nurses in the office, one of them being Mitsuhiro. They got on their way towards the isolation wing and saw Inuyasha both kicking and pounding the isolation room's door. But then something unexpected happened...

Inuyasha started talking. Shouted, but talked.

"Lemme in! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" And he carried on kicking the door. The nurses watched this from afar. One nurse started walking closer to the boy, but Mitsuhiro stopped him by raising his hand in front of him.

Kagome recognised the voice from the other side of the room's door. After all, she was one of the only people who had heard him talk. And so she got up and walked to the door, placing her ear against it.

"Inuyasha? Is that you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's pupils shrank and he kicked a few more times.

Of course Kagome was a bit sad for making Inuyasha so upset because of her... But she was maybe a bit happy that he showed emotions and care towards her.

Inuyasha acted weird sometimes. He had his own ways of expressing himself, since it didn't happen by speech.

Now Inuyasha did it by starting to lick the door.

"Inuyasha, come on..." Mitsuhiro said quietly. He knew he should be really careful now, as the boy was so agitated. "Don't lick the door... It won't help in any way."

"Should we get an injection?" one nurse asked. Mitsuhiro didn't turn towards her, but stood still, quiet, for a while.

"Hm. I quess so. You go get it and I'll stay here."

The boy stopped licking, but started kicking again. A few dints had appeared on the door. Mitsuhiro got closer slowly.

"Easy, pal, we'll help you out, just a minute..." he held his hands up to tell the boy to trust he wouldn't do anything bad to him.

Then Inuyasha smelled The Thing. He turned his instantly towards a pack of nurses coming closer to him and Mitsuhrio. They had leather gloves, one having a syringe filled with strong sedatives. Now Inuyasha forgot about Kagome, but backed off and bared both his fangs and claws.

"We can make this either easy or the har-" Mitsuhiro tried to say, but that was interrupted by Inuyasha running to them with his claws up.

"Do the alarm!" Mitsuhiro shouted. As the alarms rang, all the nurses grabbed Inuyasha and pressed him against the floor.

"What's taking them so long?!" Mitsuhiro hissed. Inuyasha had always been strong – ever since the chidrens' ward at eight years old. Now he was 16. It was obvious his strength had doubled.

Finally six nurses from other wards ran to them.

"So it's Inuyasha again..." one of them sighed.

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Mitsuhro shouted.

With nine nurses present, doing the injection wasn't hard. And after that Inuyasha was limb restrained. He woke up from the medicine's effect. He wasn't really angry of being strapped. He was still thinking of Kagome. Who knows what they had done to her?

Then he saw the room's door was open. As light came in, he could see only two person's silhouttes. But he could hear them.

"He was very agitated and aggressive", Mitsuhiro told the other person – the doctor of the ward. "But he spoke."

The doctor raised her brow and turned towards to isolation room. She saw the boy's red, glowing, emotionless eyes in the dark.

"...What did he actually say?" she asked.

"Well uh... It wasn't really anything nice", Mitsuhiro grinned. "But it was better than nothing! He cursed. Shouted 'fuck fuck fuck!' and insisted to get in Kagome's isolation room to her."

Again, the doctor turned towards Inuyasha. "Heh, I think it is maybe good. First, he spoke. Second, he showed that he does have emotions. And not towards only you, but also Kagome."

Mitsuhiro nodded, smiling.

"I think we should start some kind of cognitive behavioral therapy for him. I think there is some hope for him. It will be hard though as he speaks only those who he chooses to."

Inuyasha spent the night strapped, but was released in the morning right after the doctor came.

He had been free for a while now. But he wasn't feeling well. He was missing Him. So bad. And today, actually right now at 2 pm, there was held an occupational therapy session in the actvity room. About half of the ward's patients had gathered around the room's table, Inuyasha being one of them.

"Today we are going to draw!" the therapeutist announced. "Draw anything you have in your mind, anything you feel or think about. And in the end we will introduce them."

She gave a look upon Inuyasha, who just tapped the table with his claw. She sighed, but started giving out papers and put the box of pencils in the middle of the table.

It wasn't uncommon for a long time patient to be very talented in drawing, as they didn't have anything else to do except drawing, so they get better and better through time. Jakotsu, Kagura and Koga were absolutely the best here. And the worst... was Inuyasha. Quite obviously. He couldn't write, he couldn't draw. His hands were always shaking and drips of drool kept falling on the paper.

But when Inuyasha got a sheet of paper and a pencil, he started drawing instantly. Koga was sitting next to him. He peeked over his shoulder to see what his friend was drawing. He grinned.

"Hehe, who is that guy? Or is it a she?"

Inuyasha didn't react, but carried on drawing.

"Alright, everyone", told the therapeutist after half an hour of drawing. "Let's see the drawings."

The turn to introduce the drawings went around the table. Now it was Inuyasha's turn. But he just got up, folded the drawing and walked away. Everyone stared after him, but carried on with the session.

Inuyasha rushed through the ward, fast, a million voices echoing in his head. He shook his head to make them shut up. He fell on his knees, grabbed his head with his hands and shook it harshly. Then he crashed on all fours, panting and drooling. He had this horrible delusion going through his mind – like possessed him. He couldn't stop it. The low voice of the delusion told him that the most important person in this world was in danger. His daddy.

But then he raised his eyes towards the folded drawing. For a while he kept standing on all fours, but then he sighed, trying to calm down. He grabbed the drawing and walked away with it. He could manage his delusions all by himself. That was very rare.

He stopped at the ward's main door and crashed against it. Maybe daddy would come to him? Maybe he was alright? And what about his big brother? What could he do to help them?

Kagome, too, had been in the therapy session. Now it had ended, and she walked the main corridor – and saw Inuyasha, sitting in front of the main door. The girl smiled a bit and walked towards him slowly. He was hugging his knees, looking nowhere.

"Inuyasha, how are you doing?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't react. The girl slowly sat next to him. Both just sat there, not saying or doing anything. Then Kagome noticed the drawing on the floor, under Inuyasha's foot. She started slowly reaching towards it, but when she got too close, Inuyasha slapped her hand. Kagome retreated her hand instantly.

"S-sorry..." she said quietly. Inuyasha didn't answer in any way, just turned his eyes back to nothingness.

There they sat for maybe ten minutes, when suddenly Inuyasha lift his foot and grabbed the drawing, giving in to Kagome.

The girl's eyes widened as she took the drawing. She opened it and gave a look. This made her chuckle.

It was clearly a drawing of his dad and brother – Kagome Had seen them in the photo Inuyasha had for Christmas, and the dad she had seen even live. The drawing was like made by a kindergarten kid, but Kagome thought it was adorable.

"Hm, I wonder..." the girl thought. "Would you like to mail this to your daddy?"

Inuyasha stared at her, and finally nodded.

So they walked side by side through the ward.

"We need Mitsuhiro..." she thought. "I wonder where he is?"

Inuyasha started sniffing the air. And that made Kagome smirk. The dog boy led her to the living room, where Mitsuhiro was playing poker with Miroku.

"Excuse me, sorry for interrupting your game..." the girl said. "But Inuyasha wants to mail this drawing to his daddy."

Mitsuhiro smiled and turned towards Miroku, who nodded.

"Alright, I'll get an envelope and a stamp. Just a sec."

Mitsuhiro wrote Inuyasha's father's name and address on the envelope and shut it.

"I'm sure your daddy will appreciate this", he smiled – and so did Kagome. Inuyasha had just his blank face, but Mitsuhiro pet his back. "And believe it – you make me very happy you show us you have love and care deep inside you." And the man turned towards Kagome, who looked at Inuyasha, then turned at Mitsuhiro with an questioning face. Mitsuhiro looked at Inuyasha and nodded. Kagome started slowly reaching towards the boy's dog ears. Then she started rubbing it for a while. Inuyasha tweaked his ears, but remained calm.

"It's obvious he likes you", the man nodded. "And even more obvious is that You like Him!"

Kagome grinned as she carried on rubbing. After a while Inuyasha moved away, telling Kagome to stop. But she was still delighted. She really had a crush on Inuyasha. Can others see it, Kagome thought. But who cares, she was by no means embarrassed. Inuyasha was the first boy ever who she had have feelings towards. Nobody liked her at school, as until sixth grade she was a little chubby, which all the other students reminded her daily. That was what caused her anorexia. Maybe she would tell her story to Inuyasha? Maybe some day...


	39. Trapped in the World of Food

This is actually MY story, as my mental problems started with anorexia and depression back in 2008 when I was 14. Note that my anorexia was not as bad as Kagome's – my BMI has never been as low as her's is in this.

My schizophrenia started in 2010. Nowadays I have got over my anorexia and depression, but as I'm now writing this (December 2018), I am hospitalized because of my schizophrenia.

Chapter 39 – Trapped in the World of Food

 _'Should I tell him...?'_ Kagome asked herself in her head. She had been thinking about this since yesterday when Inuyasha had showed affection towards her in one or the another way. She was thinking should she tell him her story, her way from normal junior high to here. To a nuthouse.

 _'I will!'_ she decided.

First, she had to find Inuyasha. The ward was big, and unlike Inuyasha or Koga, and her sense of smell didn't help at all - she simply couldn't find him!

Suddenly she bumped in Miroku on the corridor. Now Kagome had an idea!

"Hiya, Miroku", Kagome greeted.

"Hello, Kagome", the man smiled. But Kagome didn't smile. She was a bit nervous about what would happen after she finds Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe not wrong but... I can't find Inuyasha anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh sure. He's in our room. Maybe sleeping."

"Thank you!" Kagome bowed and got on her way.

Room 1088. This didn't mean there are over one thousand rooms in here, it was just a number.

Kagome knocked the door. No answer. She knocked again and after the silent moment, opened the door.

The room was dark – lights were out and the blinds and curtains were shut. Kagome could clearly see Inuyasha curled up under his blanket on his bed – but he woke up instantly and shot up sitting.

"Hi..." Kagome said quietly. "May I... sit down?" she asked and pet the bed. Inuyasha didn't answer, and so Kagome sat down. Nothing happened. And so Kagome cleared her throat and asked:

"I was thinking... Would you like to hear my story, the reason why I am here? I wouldn't mind, actually I... I would be happy."

Inuyasha stared at her with his glowing eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

Inuyasha twitched his ears. Kagome smiled a little, and started her story.

Kagome was a very normal weight, little child. She had no problems in daycare or preschool, she wasn't bullied or spured. She was one of them. Everyone wanted to play with her, she was simply happy in all ways.

But when her school began, she started gaining weight. She never became really 'fat', but maybe chubby. Her bullying started on third grade. Her school books were ripped apart, her outdoor clothes and shoes were thrown around, she was always the last one picked in teams or groups.

She coped with this for all those years, until when she started junior high. She was devastated from the inside, and knew she had to change.

So she started exercising. And eating less. This started in spring, and she rode her bike for at least five hours every single day all through the summer brake. Her eating got worse. First she did eat like a healthy weight-loser should, but finally she ate less than 400 calories a day – she became a master of calorie counting. She never ate anything she didn't know the nutritional value of. She knew exactly what went in her mouth. Two dl glass of skimmed milk – 66 calories. One 150g pot of yoghurt – 107 calories. One banana – 88 calories. Counting them was compulsive – she couldn't stop it.

There was only one thing in her world – food. There was only one thing in her world she wasn't allowed to have - food.

Her family had become very worried. They knew this all was because of the bullying at school. So they had an idea – change the school!

Kagome had dropped a lot of weight. She was now very slender and excited about the new school. Now she could be a new Kagome – skinny and beautiful, just like everyone else!

But things didn't go that easy. Kagome wasn't accepted in the school. Nobody talked to her. If she tried to join a group of girls from her class in the recess, they just stopped talking to each other and walked away. If she sat down next to others in the school canteen, they got up and left the table, leaving Kagome all alone.

That's when she realized it – no matter how skinny or fat she was, she would never be accepted. She is an ugly outcast, who nobody wants to befriend. She is never enough. No matter what she does, no matter how she looks like.

Weight loss started getting worse. She didn't binge, but threw up all the little food she ate as often as possible. But she was getting so weak she couldn't really excercise anymore. Then she started cutting her left arm, as she was right-handed. And not just small cuts – so deep that her mom had to take her to the doctor to get them stitched.

As her family couldn't bare this anymore, they took Kagome to the hospital. The doctors examined her – she was dying. Without help, she would be dead in a few months. And so they took her into an internal medicine ward and put her on a feeding tube. She was very weak – her BMI was only 14. She was so bony and cold her mother's heart broke when she saw her.

Kagome spent three weeks in the hospital. Her weight and rised three kilos and now she was ready to be put on a youth psych ward. She spent some time in there. Things weren't working out – Kagome's weight didn't rise, and she always found something to cut herself with, and got caught vomiting always when not being monitored. Sometimes she agitated and attacked the nurses.

After being in that ward for one year, the nurses and doctors of the ward were positive that Kagome needs more intensive care than what this ward could give. The only option was ward K10-3 in the hospital of Kuroshima.

And so Kagome was sent there two days later by an ambulance. And here she was.

Kagome finished her story and quieted down. Inuyasha had been staring at her all through the story. Kagome sighed. These memories weren't easy for her.

They heard a bell ring – dinner time! Inuyasha got up from his bed, but Kagome sat still. Inuyasha turned his ears back and grabbed the girl, dragging her with him towards the dining hall. The line was short as most of the people were already sitting at the tables, eating. Inuyasha made him a pretty big portion on a tray and walked away with it. He took one table in the farthest corner, that was still empty, sat down and started eating. But then he turned his eyes towards the line – Kagome was having some problems forming her meal. Inuyasha got up and marched to her. He pushed the girl out of his way and started forming the girl a meal. Not as big as his, but something she should be able to eat. He grabbed the tray and carried it to the table where he sat.

Kagome didn't move, so Inuyasha again marched to her, grabbed her hand and dragged with him. He pushed the girl down on the chair and stared at her with a demanding face.

"Eat", he said vigorously. Kagome did nothing, just looked at her plate of food. For a while they just sat, side by side, all quiet, until...

"EAT!" the boy shouted. Now everyone in the hall could hear Inuyasha's voice – most heard it for the first time ever. They stared at Inuyasha their eyes wide.

As the time went by, there was nobody else in the dining hall except for Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha had eaten everything, and sat beside Kagome with a murdering gaze in his eyes. He wasn't really angry, maybe just a bit bored with this. Why wouldn't the goddamn girl just eat? Finally he took her fork, stabbed it into the food and tried to feed the girl.

"Please, Inuyasha, let me go..." the girl pleaded quietly.

That's it! Inuyasha coudn't take it anymore. He grabbed the plate and threw it away so that when it hit the wall, all the food was scattered around the floor, and the plate had shattered in pieces. Inuyasha dashed away, leaving the horrified girl alone. But the nurses had heard the slam, and hurried to the dining hall. They saw the mess and the almost crying girl sitting in the farthest table of the hall.

"Dear child!" shouted Kaede, who ran to her patient and took her in her arms. "What happened in here?"

"Well uh... I... I didn't want to eat and Inuyasha tried to force me... And when I still didn't, he threw the plate and..."

"Don't worry, child. Ye know Inuyasha is very impulsive. I'm sure he only wishes ye to eat and get better."

Kagome nodded.

"I can go talk to him", Kaede said.

And so the old lady got on her way to the place where she believed Inuyasha was – his room. And there he was, sitting on his bed, gnawing his chewing toy he had once received from his father. It was very therapeutic for him. When he saw Kaede come, he threw the toy away and stared at the lady right in her eyes.

"Look, son, I know ye only want the best for Kagome", she sighed and sat on his bed, next to him. "But ye really starteled her. This is not okay. Ye must learn new ways to show yer feelings."

Inuyasha snorted, then started growling. As amazing as it was, Kaede wasn't scared.

"Stop growling right now, son!" she snapped and placed her finger in front Inuyasha's face, wiggling it. Inuyasha did stop growling, but turned his ears back and backed up against the wall. Kaede sighed.

"Look, I know ye don't do it on purpose... Ye'd be surprised if you knew how much we nurses would love to save you from the void you live in..." She moved on the bed closer to the boy and placed her hand on his shoulder. She tried to smile, but seeing those hating, glowing, red eyes of the boy, it was very hard. She pet and stroke him. Maybe that was the best she could do for him now.

Now that you have read the chapter, I can tell you some facts.

Like Kagome, my eating problems started in spring, and I had dropped 30 kg by Christmas. And like Kagome, I was transferred to a different school in hopes of the bullying to stop. But I was treated just like her in there. I have never been in feeding tubes because of anorexic reasons (only because of 'I'm-gonna-be-poisoned'-delusions which led me to stop eating). I was put on youth psych ward many times, but unlike Kagome, I started gaining my weight back to a normal level, and nowadays I eat normally – I am actually a bit overweight... But I still count my daily calories compulsevily – I can't stop. It's okay, as long as I eat.

Anorexia is one of the most horrible and dangerous disease there is. Some little teen girls on chat forums are asking "how to get anorexia" just to become thin. Eating disorders are life-threatening illnesses, not a way to beauty. Please believe me. If you Really have a reason to lose weight, do it the healthy way. Never stop eating!

That's it.


	40. A Bad Mistake

I don't believe this – 40 chapters and over 8500 views in less than a year. I would never have believed this would get so much attention, and that I (and some other people, thanks to them ^^) have had all the ideas and themes for all these chapters. At first this story was only in finnish (my native language), and there should have been only 16 chapters. I would have Never even considered translating this. As said – it's hard to believe this.

It could be this story can reach in Lord knows how many chapters, as I couldn't really think about stopping writing this. I love writing it, it's like watching a movie for me.

I think my english has improved. My greatest problems are in/on/into/at, and there can be countless of weird words or something that doesn't belong there. You can always correct me, I would actually be happy.

But if you REALLY want to make me happy, give me an idea or a theme for a chapter. Or even just a scene or sumthin'. And thanks to Hrtofdrkns from Deviantart for the main idea for this chapter!

Well, here we have the 40th chapter! This might be one of my favourites. ^^

Chapter 40 – A Bad Mistake

Mitsuhiro opened the door to his apartment and sighed as he closed it. Oh God he was exhausted. It was almost 9 PM and he had just got out from work at Kuroshima. He had had a double shift today – from 7 AM to 8 PM. He crashed on the sofa and closed his eyes for a minute. Then he got to the fridge – there was something he would really want now. But it was empty. He sighed again. He had to go to the grocery store.

The store wasn't far away. He got home in no time. And what had he bought? Just normal things – some coffee, milk, yogurt, one small chocolate bar and noodles... And a six-pack of beer – something he loved as much as his own patient Inuyasha loved Mountain Dew.

"Cheers", the man mumbled, looking at his pet guinea pig Alvin in his cage.

Mitsuhiro watched TV as he drank the beer can by can. By 11 PM the whole six-pack was gone. The man was feeling a bit funny. He knew he would have work tomorrow, too, and now he was drunk. But he didn't care.

Morning came, and Mitsuhiro had slept better than ever. When the alarm clock rang, he just grabbed it and threw it away. Oh God, why now? He was feeling like he had been hit by a car.

 _'Could I have a fever...?'_ he thought. He did check his temperature. But it was perfect. So that meant only one thing – he had a hangover. But he had to go to work. So he put on his jeans and leather coat and left the apartment.

He was maybe a bit careless for driving his car to the hospital. He really should have taken the bus. But everything went well, and he arrived there in time.

He had a headache. But he tried to gather himself. He opened the main door to the ward K10-3 and closed it. He walked to the nurses' break room.

"Good morning, Mitsuhiro!" said a young girl – Reiki! She had been gone for a while, as she was a student. She had been back to school, and now she was back here for a new period.

"Mornin'", Mitsuhiro gave a feeble fake smile as he put on his nurse gown.

Other nurses went to work, but Mitsuhiro sat in the break room, sipping his coffee. This was his third cup.

But suddenly he heard a loud cry from somewhere far away. He got up and started jogging towards the noise. It was Inuyasha. He was fighting a whole pack of nurses in the corridor. Reiki was watching this from afar.

"Reiki, get the size M straightjacket!" a male nurse shouted. Even though Reiki had always before resisted this in her mind, now she put up with it and ran away to get the jacket.

As she ran by Mitsuhiro, he sighed and walked to the battlefield.

"Say something to calm him!" one nurse shouted. Mitsuhiro knelt down beside Inuyasha's head and put his hand between his ears.

Reiki arrived, with the jacket in her hands. Now she had learned in the school how to strap people in the jackets, so she joined all the nurses to help the strapping. Mitsuhiro joined too.

As Inuyasha was strapped up, all the nurses got up from the floor and stared at the helpless boy on the floor on his stomach.

"I think he needs an injection", Mitsuhiro thought. "I'll go get it."

And so he went into the medicine room and grabbed the liquid sedative they used on Inuyasha. But what? It was empty! The man looked all over for an another jar and finally found the pill-version of the medicine. Would Inuyasha take it? Who knows. But what Mitsuhiro knew was that he needed something else too. Somethin to ease his headache – he needed some aspirin. So he took an another pill and put them both in different medicine cups. But the pills looked a bit the same... He poured some water in a plastic mug and swallowed one pill. He was relieved – the headache would subside soon.

He walked back to Inuyasha and the company. The nurses lift Inuyasha up sitting. He was growling and squirming.

"Here you go", Mitsuhiro said calm and tried to put the pill in the boy's mouth. But he didn't open his mouth. Finally two nurses who held him from behind grabbed him from his chin and upper fangs, opening the boy's mouth up to the upmost with force. The fight was fierce. Inuyasha was screaming and trying to bite the hands holding his jaws open. This was something that Reiki didn't want to watch. But she knew she had to, if she ever wants to become a nurse.

Mitsuhiro managed to get the pill down Inuyasha's mouth. Now some water. The two nurses were still holding the boy's mouth open, and Mitsuhiro started pouring the water in his mouth. He didn't swallow it. He coughed it up so it wet not only himself, but also Mitsuhiro's lap.

Oh Goddamn, why did he act up like this just when Mitsuhiro felt dead?

Well, finally Inuyasha swallowed the water, and as he was wearing the straightjacket and was medicated (they thought), he was let free in the ward.

But something was wrong. Inuyasha was still acting very aggressively. He growled at everyone and let nobody near. Like nothing had happened. Like the medicine hadn't taken effect.

And it wasn't the only thing that was wrong. Mitsuhiro was feeling really weird. He couldn't feel the toes, his sight had doubled and got hazy. He felt like he weighed two grams and simply euphoric.

Then he crashed on the main corridor's floor. And one nurse saw this.

"M-Mitsuhiro!" she shouted and ran to him. "Help!" she called out, and in a few seconds, all the nurses of the ward ran to them.

"Mitsuhiro! Say something!" Reiki pleaded. The man tried to get up from the floor, but suddenly fell unconcious.

Next time he woke up he found himself from the examination bed in the doctor's office. He felt so lightheaded he wondered was he dead.

"Oh, you're awake!" the doctor beside the bed smiled. "We took a blood test from you as you were unconcious, and we found something quite interesting."

"Uhh... Wha'?" the man mumbled and sat up.

"There was a huge amount of the sedative medicine in your blood that's used on Inuyasha when he's on his worst. I really have no idea how it has got inside you."

"Hmm..." Mitsuhiro wondered. Then he got it! "Well, this is a bit embarrassing but to be honest... I got drunk big time last evening... And I had a hangover and a horrible headache as I got here... I thought I could have some aspirin when I went to get sedatives for Inuyasha... I think I took the wrong pill."

The doctor's eyes widened.

"You are lucky to be alright!" she said. "The dose you had is very dangerous for a normal human, as you have seen how it knocks out even a demon boy."

"I'm really sorry..." Mitsuhiro apologized. "I just feel a bit... weird."

"You have a hangover. I'd say you go home for the rest of the day. Stay away from alcohol and come back tomorrow."

"Okay. Thanks."

As the medicine Inuyasha had had was only aspirin, the sedatives had to be given. But nobody wanted to go through the huge fight they had when making Inuyasha eat the aspirin pill. And so everyone agreed to give him an injection. This time it worked – Inuyasha went all dazed in a few seconds.

Mitsuhiro had changed his nurse clothes to his own. But there was something he had to check upon before he left.

Inuyasha sat on one of the living room's windowsills. Mitsuhiro walked to him and pet his thigh.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this", he said. "I shouldn't have even come here today... Well, we'll see tomorrow. Ciao!"

Even though Inuyasha was practically harmless as dazed and strapped, he shouldn't be left alone. Someone should look after him. And who would it be? Maybe Reiki? This could be one of her new lessons handeling a very sick patient. And after all, she knew him somewhat. She did remember when they first met and the moment when he tried to attack her. But she had got over it.

"Remember, Reiki", one nurse told. "Always do the alarm if Inuyasha attacks someone."

The young woman nodded.

She walked to the living room and saw Inuyasha sitting on the sofa, his right foot on the table.

"Uh... Hi, Inuyasha..." Reiki spoke and got closer carefully. She sat next to him and sighed. "I am here to look after you. I'm here just for you."

The boy stared at her and turned his ears back. Reiki felt a bit uneasy, but leaned back and tried to relax.

There they sat for almost an hour, when suddenly a male nurse named Akihari came to them and said:

"Now it's time something we call on patients in straightjackets – the toilet time", he said. "As he can't do it, I will help him. Even though you are female, I think you should come with us. There are no female patients who ever get strapped in the jacket, at least for now, but you should see how it is done."

Reiki nodded.

Akihari led Inuyasha through the ward to the men's toilet, Reiki right after them. He opened the door and pushed Inuyasha in. The man pulled the boy's pants down and sat him on the seat.

"Don't you think he is embarrassed about this?" she asked.

"Nah, Inuyasha is embarrassed of nothing", Akihari said. "Not even the wiping-part. This has to be done many times a day always when he is wearing the straightjacket, as he can't say when he needs to go. This has been a part of his days here for over two years."

"Yeah, I do understand..." Reiki nodded. "I bet he prefers this over diapers."

"Oh yes", he said as he pulled the boy's pants up. "He actually did wear diapers for a little while when he was younger, new in here, about 14 years old, but not anymore. Now he can hold it in between the toilet visits. He doesn't need them anymore."

Next it was dinner time. And Reiki was responsible over Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat on his chair and followed as Reiki made him a portion and brought it to him. Now, this was her first time feeding a real patient.

The food was spaghetti. Reiki spun the fork around the spaghetti and gave it to Inuyasha. He chomped it and swallowed. He opened his mouth for more, drooling on the table. This got easier for Reiki, fork by fork. And it didn't take long before the plate was empty. Reiki smiled – she was proud of herself.

The dinner was over. Reiki was standing in the doorway, Inuyasha right beside her. She was wondering what to do next. Then she knew!

She had talked to one, should you say, the most appropriate patient of this ward, for the previous time she was here – Inuyasha's roomie, Miroku. He had told her Inuyasha likes to listen someone reading to him. Maybe she could give it a shot?

There was a shelf of books and DVDs in the living room, and there was a book she thought the boy would maybe like – Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. It was a pretty long story, but she had been thinking – as her practical training would be long, almost half a year, and she was like another "own nurse" for Inuyasha, she would have time to read the book to him, chapter-by-chapter.

"Follow me, Inuyasha", Reiki said and grabbed Inuyasha from his shoulder. She led him through the ward to the isolation wing, and from there, to the calm down room. She did keep the main lights off, but turned on a smaller lamp and sat down next to it.

"Sit down, on the beanbag", she smiled and pointed at the Fat Boy -beanbag. Inuyasha crashed on it and stared at the woman with his red, glowing eyes.

"Now, I'm gonna start reading you the first part of Harry Potter book series. Have you seen any of the movies?"

Inuyasha didn't answer. Reiki knew it, but just wanted to give it a shot. She started reading.

Inuyasha really seemed to enjoy listening. Reiki had been reading for almost an hour until they finally stopped. Inuyasha had started yawning, so Reiki took Inuyasha to his room.

"You should have a quick rest. You have been acting really good today", she smiled as she closed the blinds and curtains, leaving the room.

She met Miroku on the living room's sofa, next to Sango.

"Hi, Miroku", she greeted. "Inuyasha is a bit tired, having a nap in your room. Could you wait for an hour or something not going in there?"

"Yeah, sure", Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha was sure tired, but he didn't sleep. He laid on his back, arms wrapped around his chest by the straightjacket, staring at the ceiling. Maybe he could trust the young lady. Gaining his trust was something only few people ever could do.


	41. Murder

Again, thanks, Hrtofdrkns for the idea. But now note that there are few words to describe this chapter – There wil be blood.

Chapter 42 – Murder

There were many patients in the ward of K10-3, who had simply killed someone, usually more than one person. But what connceted them was the fact that they were criminally insane – otherwise they would be in jail, maybe even on death row – like Jakotsu. But it was almost positive that since he was insane, he will spend his life in here, even though he was only 28 years old.

It was a nice summer's day. It was calm and quiet in the ward of K10-3. The TV was on and the sofa was filled. Álmost all the patients were there, just a few were in their rooms.

Kagura was hearing laughter in her head. And not only laughter, also really serious voices. Voices that ordered her to kill someone. Unlike Jakotsu would do in a moment like that, she just storted and slapped her cheek. But she had to admit that she was craving for some human blood. And so she got on her way.

She walked the corridor and got to the farthest end of the eastern corridor. She knew she couldn't do it in the main corridor. She just stood against the windowsill and crossed her arms. Now she should just wait for the prey.

It did take a while, but Kagura wasn't in a hurry. But finally she sensed with her demonic senses that someone was coming closer. Then she saw someone peek in from the connection of the eastern and main corridor. Perfect! It was a female nurse!

"Is everything okay, Kagura?" she asked and started walking towards the woman.

"Come here. I wan't to tell you somethin'." She wiggled her finger towards her.

But it was the nurse's biggest mistake ever. Kagura made the nurse listen to a whisper, but when the nurse got close enough, Kagura did something horrible.

She grabbed the nurse from her jaws and ripped them apart. A crack was heard. Then she quickly put her hand into the nurse's pocket and took what she was looking for – small, folded scissors. She cut the nurse's tongue and pulled it out. Then she stuffed her hand all the way down her throat and ripped everything up and apart with the scissors. Finally she ripped apart the nurse's chest and dug out her barely beating heart. The nurse let out her final scream.

Inuyasha could hear the scream and smell the blood, even though he was in the northern corridor. He knew something was wrong, and got on his way, following the scent.

He appeared to Kagura in less than a minute. His pupils shrank and he petrified when he saw the horrible mess. He started growling and started taking slow steps towards the women. He jumped towards the body, but as fast as Kagura was, she could dodge him. The boy landed on the bloody body, and Kagura dashed away – to the showering room. Inuyasha stood on the body on all fours. He sniffed it and could tell there was no way to rescue her. He was covered in blood.

The nurses had heard the 'final scream' and appeared to the northern corridor... And saw both bloody Inuyasha and the bloody body. Of course they could only tell Inuyasha had killed the nurse.

"I-I-Inuyasha, have you...?" one nurse stammered. Mitsuhiro rushed to the boy and quickly grabbed from his armpits.

"Do the alarm and call an ambulance!" someone shouted. Loud alarm started sounding and in less than a minute the ward was filled with nurses. Now the problem wasn't the killed nurse – she couldn't be saved. But Inuyasha. There were 12 nurses altogether, since the K10-3 nurses had prepared of a once-in-a-lifetime fight. But something was wrong – Inuyasha only growled and didn't let nurses coming near – but he didn't attack.

"Listen, Inuyasha..." Mitsuhiro said, calm, walking closer to his patient. "I don't know what the hell has happened in here but now what is going to happen is that we will give you an injection and limb restrain you. And as I always say; easy or the hard way. You choose."

But as the nurses attacked him with he injection syringes, Inuyasha started fighting back. But he had no chances against 12 nurses. He was sedated in less than a minute.

"Now, get him in the isolation room one", Mitsuhiro shouted. Six nurses were carrying the boy all the way to the isolation corridor. They rushed like it was about life and death. They opened the door, put on the lights and put the boy down on the limb restration bed, starting to strap him."

"I bet he won't be let off for a while", one nurse mumbled.

The amubulance did come here fast, but as the nurse who opened told the amublance nurses that the nurse is already dead, they just took the body from the corridor's end.

"Her jaws are torn apart, tongue dragged out, throat, esophagus and chest ripped apart... This is not something a human can do."

The nurse's dead body was put in a black sack and taken away by the ambulance.

Inuyasha laid unconcious, strapped on the bed. Mitsuhiro sat beside him with a very sad face. He wasn't angry. He was lost. What had happened? Inuyasha would never, EVER kill anyone! What is going on?

Inuyasha woke up in three hours. He was so dazed his eyesight was blurry and his ears were humming.

As Mitsuhiro noted that the boy had opened his eyes, he sighed and pet his chest.

"Now or never you should really tell us what happened in there", the man said with a quiet voice. "Do you know what this can mean? They might take you away from here. Somewhere a lot worse than here. Away from all your friends, your family... Away from me."

Inuyasha stared at him with his half-closed, tired eyes. He was still covered in dried blood. And will be, unfortunately. There's no way he could be given a shower.

And talking about a shower... Kagura had ran to the women's showering room. As the blood she was covered with was still wet, she could wash it all off slowly, using all the liquid soap that was perfumed to cover the least scent of blood.

She threw away her bloody hospital clothes and took new ones from the cloth closet. Now there was no way she could be suspected!

The next days were very hard. Inuyasha was howling and screaming almost all the time, and he had stopped eating and drinking. And so he had been put on a naso-gastric tube.

"Inuyasha, calm down..." Kaede tried to console the boy who was yanking roughly, but couldn't get off the straps. "It's okay, things will work out. Mitsuhiro is coming to the evening shift. He will be with you all the way from evening until the night."

Even though as disgusting this misfortune was, none of the nurses were angry at Inuyasha – they knew Inuyasha didn't do it for fun (unlike Jakotsu).

"Please, Inuyasha, stop the yanking", Kaede pleaded. As Inuyasha had been given a cannula, giving him seatives was easy. And so one nurse came and injected the sedative to his cannula. It was so sad seeing Inuyasha like this.

None of the patients had seen Inuyasha ever since this misfortune. Only Koga had smelled the blood, but couldn't make out what on earth was going on. Some patients had seen a body being taken out of the ward. Everyone was a bit quiet. But why was Inuyasha in the isolation room? Why was he screaming non-stop? Something was wrong.

Inuyasha was laying still. As he was heavily sedated, he wasn't yanking anymore. He was listening some people around his bed. He was so dazed he couldn't even tell who they were.

"I don't think this can carry on any longer."

"I agree. It is not safe to keep him here anymore."

"You must give him a chance!"

"He has had his chances. We must think about all the other patients and nurses."

"But he needs me! We have grown together! What if he can't manage any more losses?"

"This is not anything we want to do."

"It is the only way."

"W-will you put him in jail?!"

"Oh no, just somewhere even more strict place than here."

"Does something like that excist?"

"Yes, there is a one facility for the criminally insane in the north."

"What on earth can we tell his father?"

"The truth."

And so Mitsuhiro went to the office and grabbed the phone. He held it in his hand and sighed. He felt so nervous that his hand was shaking a bit. He called Inuyasha's father.

"Hello", said the low voice from the phone.

"Well, hello..." Mitsuhiro answered. "We have, uh, some very bad news."

Mitsuhiro told the youkai man everything that had happened. (That is, how the nurses thought happened) How Inuyasha had ripped apart one nurse and killed her, how he has now been limb restrained for three days, in tubes and sedated... Inutaisho couldn't say a thing. Mitsuhiro had stopped talking, but the man still kept quiet.

"Are you serious?" he asked a high pitched voice.

"Yes..."

"W-w-wh... What will happen?" the man stammered. "Is he put in jail? Death row?"

"Oh, no no no, he is still simply insane, he will maybe be put in an another facility... as our doctors think we can't offer him as structured treatment that he needs."

"But what about you? Inuyasha loves you!" Inutaisho shouted.

"I know... But they don't listen to my words."

"Could you please bring him the phone?"

"Of course."

Mitsuhiro walked to the isolation room one with the phone in his hand. Kaede was sitting beside the boy, but walked away as Mitsuhiro came in.

"It's your daddy", Mitsuhiro said quietly and placed the phone against the boy's dog ear.

"Dear son..."

Inuyasha started whimpering, but not only that – Mitsuhiro saw one tear drip down his cheek.

"I know you had to be really... Really... Upset when this happened. I... I don't blame you. Nobody in there does, I..."

"...Didn't do it", Inuyasha suddenly whispered. Both men, Mitsuhiro and Inutaisho, heard this and went all quiet.

"What did you say?" Mitsuhiro asked. Inuyasha didn't answer.

"What did you say, son?" Inutaisho demanded.

"Didn't do it..."

Could it be? What if this was a mistake? What if it was Jakotsu? That could be possible.

"Kaede, come here for a moment", Mitsuhiro told the old lady sitting on a chair next to the isolation room's door. "I'll still have a few words with his father."

Kaede sat down next to Inuyasha and sighed when she saw the few tears.

"Mind of I...?" she asked and slowly reached towards his cheek, wiping the tears away. "Ye know, son, I think there's really something wrong here."

"What if Inuyasha didn't do it?" asked Inutaisho.

"It is possible... We really must start inspecting this."

"But how?"

"Hmm... I have an idea!"

"Koga!" Mitsuhiro shouted. The wolf boy was sitting at the round table of the living room. Doing nothing. He turned his eyes towards the man and raised his eyebrow.

"Wha?"

"Now we are in real trouble. Do as we say so you can help us save your friend."

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Sniff around the ward. You must smell the blood of the dead nurse."

"Okay."

And so Mitsuhiro followed Koga, who was walking around the ward, sniffing the air. Then suddenly he stopped.

"What?" Mitsuhiro asked.

"I think..." Koga mumbled and walked to the women's showering room – and to the laundry basket in there. He took it and emptied it... And he found a bloody shirt and pants.

"These have been worn by Kagura."

"Oh my god..." Mitsuhiro held his hand before his mouth. "Don't get me wrong but I am glad we have you in the ward!"

Mitsuhiro ran through the ward all the way to the office.

"Everyone! Call all the nurses in here right now!" he shouted out. Nurses ran to them and sat on chairs. "Listen. We all knew something was wrong with this

murder accident. It wasn't Inuyasha!"

Everyone mumbled with each other.

"Well, who then? And how do you know?"

"Koga smelled bloody clothes in the women's bathroom that belonged to Kagura."

"... Could it be?"

"Maybe Inuyasha was there trying to save her!"

"Let's go talk to Kagura. Let's see what she'll say about this."

One male nurse went to Kagura in her room. As the man walked in from the door, Kagura turned her eyes towards her. From his eyes, she could tell she was screwed

"Tell me, Kagura, do you know something about the murder that happened here three days ago?"

First Kagura stayed quiet, but finally sighed and leaned her forehead against her hand.

"Heh, actually... I did it."

The nurse's eyes widened in horror. He took a few steps back.

"You're serious?"

"Oh yes."

"That's it. You're coming to the isolation room with me right now!"

As Kagura was actually always very calm, she followed the nurse all the way to the isolation room two without any objecting. The nurse pushed her in and slammed the door shut. Then he jogged to the office.

"Everyone! Come here everyone!"

First, one nurse called the doctor, and others listened to the nurse's story. It was Kagura who had killed the nurse, Inuyasha had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time, maybe even trying to save her.

"And Inuyasha has been strapped, force fed and sedated for three days, being innocent?" Mitsuhiro sighed. "This is horrible. What if his father sues us for malpractice?"

"The doctor will be here soon to see Kagura. Let's ask her to check on Inuyasha, too."

The doctor came and walked to the isolation wing, going the room two first. Kagura was sitting on the limb reastraining bed and turned towards the doctor and two nurses coming in.

"So, Kagura, I've got some bad news for you", the doctor said. "You are charged for murder. But I can tell you almost one hundred percent that you won't go to prison, but you maybe won't remain here."

Next the doctor and Mitsuhiro went in the room where Inuyasha was, strapped on the bed.

"Well, hello, Inuyasha", the doctor greeted. "We have something to tell you that you should be glad of – we found out you are not quilty of this. If you start eating normally, we'll let you off the straps. We are really sorry that you had to go through this because of a mistake."

"Okay now", Mitsuhiro sighed as he sat down and the doctor left. "I always knew it wasn't you. I'm so glad this problem was solved before anything irreversible happened. The dining time will be soon. I will get you some. And of course, you will eat, will you?"

The food came, and Inuyasha ate it with great appetite. Now it was just a matter of time when the doctor would come and – hopefully – let Inuyasha off the straps. And then se did:

"As I said: We are very sorry that you had to go through this", she said as the nurses were unbuckling the straps. But everyone agreed Inuyasha would spend this night in this room or the bed, of course not strapped in any way. Mitsuhiro brougth him a better pillow and blanket.

"I will be here in the morning. Get ready for a shower!"

Being sedated, Inuyasha slept all night without waking up once. But finally heard knock, more like a bang, on the door. He turned towards the door.

"Good morning!" the man, Mitsuhiro said as he came in. "As I told you last evening, now it's time for a shower!"

Inuyasha couldn't walk, but with a wheelchair they got to the showering room. Mitsuhiro took Inuyasha's clothes off and sat the boy on a shower chair. As there was dried blood everywhere, Mitsuhiro got ready for a long wash.

And it was long alright. Mitsuhiro rubbed the blood off, using as much as soap as possible. Then his hair, which was the worst. It took incredibly almost 1,5 hours until the shower was finished. The man started drying Inuyasha.

"You have heard this before but we are all so sorry about how you had to go through this hell."

Inuyasha stared at him.

"I think I can make it up to you."

Inuyasha's hair was still wet, but as Mitsuhiro had to leave the ward for a while, Kaede agreed to dry the boy's hair with the hairdryer.

"Mitsuhiro did wash ye well", Kaede smiled. "No stain of blood anywhere!"

Inuyasha did enjoy the drying, but suddenly he could smell something even nicer. He could smell Mitsuhiro come in from the door, walking towards the shower room, knocking and coming in, with his hands behind his back.

"Guess which hand?" he grinned. Inuyasha didn't react. Mitsuhiro rolled his eyes, knelt down on the boy's level and gave him a bottle on Mountain Dew. Inuyasha took it and opened it, starting to drink it. Both nurses smiled. It was so nice to see him enjoy something


	42. Discrimination

Thank you, Hrtofdrkns (!), for the main idea. They are in need big time. Note that I can take not only ideas for this story, but also drawing the scenes of it, which I do very much in Deviantart. I do it for free, it's not commissioning. Just tell me which scene you want to see and I'll draw it if I can/want.

Chapter 43 – Discrimination

They were living hard times in the hospital of Kuroshima, ward K10-3. Just during a year there had been an escape, two murder attempts and one successful. They even got into the news. Jakotsu was more excited than ever when he could pose in front of the camera of the journalist, since he wanted to make sure his picture would get in the paper.

But the staff of the ward didn't like that Jakotsu gave the journalist wrong picture of this ward. He had told him how proud he was about how he had almost killed two nurses in this ward and wished to have sex with all the men in here.

This was irreversible. The journalist was gone with his pictures and writings. And a week later the news arrived into the dining room when patients were having their breakfast.

Oh God. Some patients read it. Actually, they didn't really care, but Jakotsu made everyone know his feelings about this:

"Hehe, now we are famous! So awesome!"

And that got the ward to misfortune.

One day the office's phone rang. Mitsuhiro answered. "Mitsuhrio Akiyama, ward K10-3."

"Hello, this is inspector Kusahima from the gowernment, good day."

"... Good day?"

"We are calling you to tell I will pay you a visit tomorrow to your ward. As we had read from the news how horrible things are in there, I will come and see what can we do to make things better, or see if there is even anything feasible"

"I see."

"I'll be there tomorrow by 10 AM."

"Uh... Welcome."

Mitsuhiro put the phone down, his eyes wide. Oh shit. What could this mean? What kind of a picture would the inspector get from the ward? What if someone attacks him? Would the whole ward be closed?

After all the nurses had heard the news from Mitsuhiro, they started thinking how to survive the following day. Take a shower in the morning. Brush your hair and teeth. Just be at your best.

And so the morning came. Mitsuhiro woke up early to get ready. He took a long, thorough shower and put on some aftershave. He ate like a king to make sure his blood sugar levels would be good.

 _'I quess this will do...'_ he thought as he was putting on his black leather jacket. He got in his car, grabbed he driver's wheel and sighed. Here we go...

He arrived at the ward at about 8 AM. At first he got to the break room. Kaede sat there.

"Morning, Mitsuhiro!" she greeted. Mitsuhiro raised his hand as a greeting. "Now, I think ye should give Inuyasha a shower. All the women patients have already taken showers, and so have the men, not counting Jakotsu, who can't go into the shower with others at the same time. He'll go after you and Inuyasha."

"I see. I'll do it just as soon as I get changed."

"Inuyasha!" Mitsuhiro called out as he opened to door to Inuyasha's and Miroku's room. Inuyasha was laying on his back on his bed, Miroku sitting, reading a book out loud. Both turned towards him, Miroku shutting his book.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Inuyasha, come with me. Let's take a shower."

"You know, Inuyasha", said Mitsuhiro as he was showering the boy. "Today we will have an inspector man come for a visit, who want's to see how things are in here."

Inuyasha turned towards him over his shoulder and tweaked his ears.

"So, I'm seriously asking you to act like an angel today. I promise I'll buy you a six-pack of Mountain Dew if you just act as calm as possible when with him."

The shower went well, in silence. But as Mitsuhiro started drying the boy, he started growling, baring his fangs. Mitsuhiro sighed.

 _'There is no God...'_

"Should we just put him in a straightjacket?" one nurse suggested as she and other nurses were having a converstion in the office about what to do with Inuyasha. "We must make sure he doesn't attack him."

"But what will he think if the first thing he sees after walking in is a patient strapped up?" Mitsuhiro asked.

"We are in deep shit."

Mitsuhiro was sitting on the living room's sofa, next to Inuyasha, tapping his finger against the handrest. He was so nervous – unlike the boy. He was more relaxed as ever. He had no idea what was going to happen withing just half an hour.

Then the doorbell rang.

" _Stay here, Right Here"_ , Mitsuhiro whispered and walked away. He opened the door...

"Welcome, welcome!" he greeted with a fake smile. But the man who came in seemed as serious as if this was about a murder – while, actually, it was...

"I am Mitsuhiro Akiyama, one of the nurses. I will introduce the ward to you today."

"... Where did you get that horrible scar from?" the man asked, pointing at the large, stitched scar, going from Mitsuhiro's cheek all the way to his right collarbone. It was the one Jakotsu had done to him a while ago.

"Well uh... It was just an accident. L... Let's change the subject!"

"As you can see, our patients are talented with art..." Mitshiro said as he was leading the inspector through the main corridor, pointing at the all different kinds of pictures on both walls and windows.

"We have a music room in here, and there is a pool in the building C..."

"How many times a week do you go swimming?" the inspector asked.

"Well... Currently we are not able to go there... We need all the nurses in here and the patients are... should I say in poor condition..."

And just when Mitsuhiro thought things couldn't get worse, they walked by the living room... And the inspector saw Inuyasha, sitting on the sofa.

"Is that a...?" he wondered and walked closer slowly. Inuyasha turned his eyes at him. "Is this thing a demon?"

"Please don't call him like that..." Mitsuhiro pleaded. "And yes, he is a hanyou, and, actually, my own patient."

"How can you keep dirty hanyous in this ward? This Thing should be kept in a cage!"

Now Inuyasha started growling. But the inspector wasn't startled.

"See? It is dangerous!"

"Ooh no, no no no. He's just getting, um... tired! Just a sec, I'll take him into his room for a nap."

"No. You will take it to the isolation room!"

"Well... I don't think acting like this is a good enough reason to isolate anyone."

"You'd better do as I say or I will write about this in my notebook."

"No, seriously. There are always reasons when we shut someone in the isolation room..."

"But as I said; this creature belongs to a cage!"

Inuyasha yanked a bit in Mitsuhiro's grip.

" _Please try to get a hold of yourself or we're in big trouble!'_ Mitsuhiro whispered in the boy's ear.

Kagome had been following this discussion these men had been having. And she was disgusted. Now she had had enough! She marched to them and stared at the inspector with a murdering gaze.

"And who are you?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I am Kagome Higurashi!" she shouted. "And you are an incredible asshole!"

" _Kagome Kagome Kagome..."_ Mitsuhiro tried to console the girl while standing behind the inspector.

"Are you telling me even your human patients act like this?" he asked.

"No, this is just... They are a bit tense when there are outsiders in the ward..."

"Hiya!" a womenly voice shouted from the other side of the main corridor. And the person who shouted that was...

Jakotsu. Mitsuhiro started feeling suicidal.

"Hi there, my friend!" he greeted and shook hands with him. "I am Jakotsu, and let me tell you, you are Sexy!"

" _Get lost, Jakotsu..."_ Mitsuhiro whispered. But Jakotsu started taking steps towards the inspector, closer and closer... Until he was standing before him... And grabbed his groin.

"That's it!" Mitsushiro shouted, grabbed Jakotsu, turned him around, slapped his butt and pushed away. The man ran away, laughing like a lunatic.

"I am SO sorry about that!" Mitsuhiro remembered how Jakotsu once did this to him.

"You should be", the inspector mumbled with an angry face. "Believe me, the only way you can save this ward is that you put those three patient in isolation rooms Right Now!"

Mitsuhiro told the other nurses about what the inspector had said. Of course, everyone was against it, but they had to think about the ward's future. And so, all the nurses spread through the ward. Mitsuhiro and three others went to get Inuyasha, as they knew Inuyasha would be the hardest of the trio.

And they were right. Inuyasha didn't co-operate with going to the isolation room. There was a huge fight, which the inspector watched from afar. Mitsuhiro saw him shake his head and write something in his notebook.

Finally the situation was this: Inuyasha was in the isolation room one, strapped on the bed and medicated. Jakotsu was in the second room, but not medicated or strapped. And Kagome, in room three. Now the final thing the inspector wanted to do before leaving was to check upon the three patients. First Kagome.

"You are one of a hot-headed little girl", the inspector grinned.

"And you are one of the most disgusting asshole I have ever, I mean EVER seen!" she shouted and spitted on his shoe. Mitsuhiro was standing on the doorway, sighing.

They left Kagome, and went to the second room, where Jakotsu was.

"You still think I'm sexy?" the inspector raised is eyebrow.

"Oooo you'd be surprised!" the man nodded with his insane face. "I would really want to fuck you!" Then he started taking off his pants. "So, now that we can get down to bussiness..."

"Get out of there!" Mitsuhiro shouted, dragged the inspector out and shut the door fast.

"Hey! I knew you would have enjoyed it!" Jakotsu's voice sounded from inside.

"Okay now, then Inuyasha..." Mitsuhiro said.

Room one. Lights were out, and the old lady Kaede was sitting next to Inuyasha's bed.

"So, has it calmed down?" the inspector asked. He walked just beside him and waved his hand in front of the boy's face. He opened his eyes half and... tried to bite him. He was fast enough to withdraw his hand, but was startled.

"This thing should never be let off the straps!"

"Believe me, this is the worst he can be..." Mitsuhiro said.

"Yes. There are moments when he is simply adorable", Kaede nodded.

"I don't believe you."

Every nurse and the inspector had gathered in the break room for some coffee. And everyone wanted to hear what the inspector thoguht about the ward.

"We are so sorry about the three patients you met", Mitsuhiro apologized. "Actually, the little girl is usually very quiet and proper... You see, she just has feelings towards Inuyasha... The dog boy... And she maybe got a bit angry when you called him 'it'"

"How could anyone have feelings towards that half-breed mutt?"

Mitsuhiro looked calm, but he was boiling inside. Nobody calls his own patient a half-breed mutt! But he knew he had to stay calm.

"Well, will the ward be... closed?" one nurse asked.

"No, I don't think it is necessary", the inspector shook his head. "Even though I saw how sick patients you have, I also saw how you can manage with them... Even that half-breed. But you can be sure that if we see one more articles in the news about this place, you can kiss this place good bye!"

After the inspector was gone, Kagome was let out from the isolation room. As Inuyasha was still clearly feeling upset, it was decided that he would spend strapped for at least 'til morning.

But there was no question about Jakotsu! He would be locked up for a while, as he was looking really horny, masturbating in the isolation room. Nobody wanted him to rape someone, so he had to be kept in there until he calms down.

As Jakotsu got heated only towards men, only women nurses brought him his food trays.

The nurses were very relieved of the news that their ward was saved – even though they were positive they would be doomed after everything today had happened. Now they were in the break room, gathered around the table.

"Sometimes I really wonder which one is the most toughest patient is this ward – Inuyasha or Jakotsu?" Kaede wondered.

"Inuyasha is not such a horny murderer as Jakotsu", Mitsuhiro mumbled while drinking his coffee. "Inuyasha is just sick. More like a little, lost animal."

Then another nurse came into the room. He was the one who had sat beside Inuyasha for this half an hour Mitsuhiro had had a break.

"I'm goin' back", the man said and got up. He walked into the dark isolation room. In the middle of it was the bed, and on it laid Inuyasha, strapped from chest, ankles and wrists. First, he seemed asleep, but after Mitsuhiro moved the chair a bit, he opened his eyes and turned towards the nurse.

"Hi there", Mitsuhiro said as he sat down, not looking at the boy. "Well, I did promise you a six-pack of Mountain Dew... But only if you'd behave. And you didn't. Of course I understand you were having hard times listening to that crap that he told you, but... Yeah. I would really love to give you a Mountain Dew, but maybe later."

Inuyasha tweaked his ears, rolled his head towards the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Hm... Let me know if you want some food", Mitsuhiro said, leaned back against his chair and sighed. Now all he had to do was to stay quiet.


	43. The Night of Love

Thank you, Reading Pixie, for the idea ;) More of them!

Chapter 43 – The Night of Love

This night is the night Inuyasha absolutely hates – the night of the new moon. If there was something that 'eased his pain' was the fact that always these nights, his most appreciated nurses, Mitsuhiro and Kaede, were on the shift all night. But there was something Inuyasha realy looked forward to for this night – his dad would come for a visit all through the night.

It was getting late, and Inuyasha was on call at the main door, sitting on the floor, leaning against the door. All the patients had already got in bed, as it was almost 10 PM. His daddy would be here any minute.

Then the boy could smell him – his daddy! He got up at instant and pressed his nose against the glass door. And when the sturdy man came from the staircase...

Inuyasha started whimpering louder than ever and pushed the door. The man on the other side smiled and raised his hand. He pressed the doorbell.

"It must be Mr. Kita", Mitsuhiro smiled at the office – there's no mistake when Inuyasha was whimpering like that.

Mitsuhiro walked to the main door and saw the sweet moment. Inuyasha and his father were holding their hands against the door.

"Ready?" Mitsuhiro grinned and opened the door. And something happened. Something that he had actually been prepared of.

Inuyasha dashed in his father's arms and buried his face against his chest. Inutaisho smiled and stroked his son's silver hair and dog ears – he knew he would be able to do that only within a few hours. At midnight the boy would transform.

"Please give me your backpack", Mitsuhiro pleaded as the man had got in. "We have to check that there is nothing prohibited inside."

"Hehe, don't you trust me?" Inutaisho raised his bushy eyebrow.

"You do know, it's just a habit we must always do."

"I know, I know..." the man nodded and gave the backpack to him. "So, can we go...?"

"Yes, go to the living room. I will bring you the backpack in a few minutes."

Inuyasha and his father walked the corridor hand-in-hand, Inuyasha more like hanging to his father. They sat on the living room's sofa, side by side. Inuyasha laid down his head on his father's lap and closed his eyes. Inutaisho smiled and started stroking him.

"I have been missing you so much, son..." he said quietly. "And Sessh, he too. I'm sorry he didn't come here this time, but, well..."

Inuyasha nuzzled against his father's lap, whimpering.

Then Mitsuhiro came with the backpack.

"Everything's okay", he said and handed over the backpack. "We will be in the office if you need me."

"Thank you."

The clock was tickin in silence. But no words could describe the love between the son and the father in the room. Inuyasha was completely relaxed in his father's arms, as he stroke and pet him... Until something started happening:

Inuyasha broke free from his father's grip. The man could see his son's hair turn black, his dog ears and the purple stripes on his cheeks disappearing, and red eyes turning normal human eyes, with dark blue irises.

"So, how are you feeling now, son?" Inutaisho asked, putting his sturdy hand on his son's skinny shoulder. Inuyasha WAS slender even in his demon-form, but as a human he lost even all the 'extra-muscle' he had as a demon.

"Now tell me, what would you like to do?"

Inuyasha didn't answer at first, but when he dug in his arms again, he said quietly:

"Daddy..."

Inutaisho's eyes widened. Usually was much harder to get anything out of his mouth. And they had been together for about an hour, and he let out a word! It might sound silly, but even this made Inutaisho happy.

Inuyasha always acted like a little child when around his father. He hugged and, as a demon, sometimes licked him, and loved being in his arms and getting stroken and pet. He nuzzled deeper and hugged him tighter. He was a comletely different person.

As Inuyasha was breathing slowly, Inutaisho started singing quietly;

 _Yuuyami semaru kumo no ue_ _  
_ _Itsumo ichiiwa de tonde iru_ _  
_ _Taka wa kitto kanashi karou_ _  
_ _Oto mo todaeta kaze no naka_ _  
_ _Sora wo tsukanda sono tsubasa_ _  
_ _Yasumeru koto wa deki nakute_

Inuyasha fell asleep. He slept for about an hour on his father's lap. The man kept stroking him until he woke up and sat up. They held each-other's hands.

Then someone peeked in the living room. It was Kagome. She could see the father and son having a tender moment. But she wanted to see more, so she slowly tip-toed towards them...

Until the family saw and turned towards her.

"Hi uh... I am Kagome", the girl said a but nervous, raising her hand. "You must be his daddy."

"Yes", he nodded. "And if you are Kagome, I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"I have heard about you from Inuyasha's own nurse. You are the one who has made Inuyasha talk."

"Well, you could put it that way..."

"And that you two have clearly feeling towards each-other."

"M-hmm."

"Say, Inuyasha, do you like this girl?" Inutaisho asked. After a moment of silence:

"Yes", the boy nodded. The other two people smiled – it was always nice to hear a word coming from Inuyasha.

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and put her arm on the boy's shoulders. But the boy didn't growl – he never growls as a human. Humans don't growl. Humans don't bare fangs – they don't have fangs. So he just stared at Kagome, all calm.

"I can see Inuyasha is getting better", the man said. "When he was put here he let almost nobody near him. I can only wait for a few more years to see how he is like by then."

"Me too..." Kagome smiled a bit. She had strong feelings towards Inuyasha. Maybe his feelings would strengthen in time.

For a while the trio sat on the sofa – Inuyasha in the middle.

"Tell me..." Inutaisho wondered. "How do you do it? How can you get near Inuyasha?"

"I just... go? I just have to be unafraid of him growling and the facts that he can attack anyone... I'm just not scared."

"You are brave", Inutaisho smiled. "All his peers in his past were so scared of him they didn't let him near, didn't play with him... I am actually even not surprised how he has grown like this."

"I'm glad to help", Kagome nodded. "Just like Inuyasha, I have been bullied at school... I guess we were somehow meant for each-other."

Inutaisho smiled a bit and pet her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kagome. Thank you. And as a sign of gratitude..." he said and started digging the backpack. He took out a bag of candy and two bottles of Mountain Dew.

"The other soda was supposed to be for me..." he said and handed over the bottle to the girl. "... but I want to give it to you. I'm sure Inuyasha would like to share the candy with you."

"Thank you but... I don't feel like it now..."

It wasn't a surprise how Inuyasha reacted to this. He dug his hand in the candy bag, took one handful of candy and put them in front of Kagome's mouth.

"Eat."

"Inuyasha..."

"EAT!"

"Calm down, son..." Inutaisho shushed. "Let's not awake others. You can't make her eat."

"Yes I... I think it's time for me to leave."

Kagome started walking out of the living room, but Inuyasha quickly rushed off the sofa and followed her. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her hands in his fists.

"Sorry", he whispered. Kagome stared at him, nodded, and Inuyasha walked back to his father. Kagome was a bit starteled, but smiled and went back to sleep.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mitsuhiro, who had been summoned to the living room by Inuyasha's shout.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine", Inutaisho nodded.

Inutaisho came here for Inuyasha's new moon night pretty rarely. But when he did, they didn't do really anything. They just were together. That was enough. They loved each-other so much.

Inutaisho leaves just before the other patients wake up. But as Inuyasha transforms back to demon at 6 AM, he gets to see him in that form for a bit over than an hour.

Inutaisho was stroking his son's hair. He knew the transformation was at hand. And suddenly – hair turned silver, dog ears appeared on his head, stripes on cheeks and eyes blood red.

"It's time...", said Mitsuhiro, who walked to the living room, but went quiet as he saw the transformation had happened already. "You have one hour. Enjoy it!"

Now Inuyasha and his father sat on the sofa, Inuyasha leaning his father's shoulder, Inutaisho holding his arm on his shoulders.

"Would you maybe have something else to say?" he asked. No kind of an answer... Until:

"I love you", the boy whispered. Inutaisho's eyes widened and he started ruffling the boy's hair.

"I love you too. More than anyone or anything."

As his father left the ward, the boy was feeling really down. He was sitting right before the main door, the Mountain Dew he got from his father in his hand. He sipped it slowly.

Other patients started walking the corrior towards the dining hall for breakfast. The way from the patient-wing to the dining hall went through the main door, and everyone saw the dog boy, sitting there, looking very grumpy.

"Where did you get that from?" Koga asked, pointing at the soda bottle in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha didn't answer, just took a sip.

"It was your dad who was here last night wasn't he?"

No answer.

"You know, sometimes your silence in really about to piss me off", Koga snorted and walked. Inuyasha leaned against the glass door and sighed. He would wait for Him. What if he'd come today? Who knows? It is possible!

And so, he just kept waiting.


	44. The First Day in K10-3

Thank you, thanks you, Hrtofdrkns, for the idea ;) More!

Chapter 44 – The First Day in K10-3

The patients in the ward K10-3 were mostly young adults, from 20-30 years of age. But the minimum age limit was only 14 years. Sometimes this caused problems – pre-teens and adults... What a mess.

The most usual age when coming here was around 25, from jail or other forensic wards, sometimes maybe just straight from court...

But there was this one more place patients came from. Very rarely.

The children's ward of Kuroshima.

New patients from children's to the K10-3 didn't happen every year. Maybe not in two, three, four, or even more years...

But then this one year, this month, today it would happen. A 14-year-old hanyou boy would be transferred to K10-3, with his own nurse Mitsuhiro Akiyama.

The K10-3 staff had been told about this boy long time ago, so that they could get ready for him. They had seen Mitsuhiro a few times before, in some random shifts when in need. They knew that he knew what he was doing – he would be the best nurse for the boy.

They were getting ready. Mitsuhiro and Inuyasha were packing his stuff in his bag. But there wasn't much to put in. He had worn only hospital clothes for years after his dear, green striped shirt didn't fit him anymore. He had grown a lot. He used to love drawing with crayons when he came here, but as time went by, he stopped. These days he simply didn't do much. He just sat on windowsills and floor, and walked around, not talking, playing or anything. But Mitsuhiro had found out something Inuyasha liked to do – and that was listening to reading.

And now it was six years since he came here – now he had just turned 14. So now it was time to leave. Inuyasha wasn't nervous or anything – he knew Mitsuhiro would come with him. And that was the most important thing.

"I wish you well", one female nurse said, shaking Inuyasha's hand. The boy just kept his hand slack, not shaking back. They were standing at the main door.

"Bye, Inu!" child patients of different ages cheered from the living room. Inuyasha had been the oldest patient in this ward for now. At first he was completely rejected by the other children, but through these six years he had been somewhat accepted. The main reason why he was rejected was simply the fear. Only the ones who could not be afraid of him took contact.

No other child had been here as long as Inuyasha – all the children that were here when he came had left a long time ago and new had came in.

But now he would become the youngest patient in the new ward. Inuyasha might not be nervous – but Mitsuhiro was. Who knows how the boy would react?

Inuyasha and Mitsuhiro walked through the never-ending maze of buildings that formed the hospital of Kuroshima – the biggest forensic hospital in whole Japan.

Building A2... Buiding C1... Building U3... F7... E8... M4... Building K10. It was three stories high, and there was a caged yard – like in all of the wards in here had, except for the children's ward. Inuyasha had a look around as they walked towards the main door.

Mitsuhiro had already received the ward's keys. They walked into the building and took the elevator to the thrid floor. The man placed his hand against the glass door to the ward. There read "Ward K10-3".

"Get ready", the man nodded. Inuyasha didn't react.

The door was opened. Mitsuhiro walked in, Inuyasha just peeked and looked around. He sniffed the air a bit. Then he saw an old woman wearing a nurses' gown walking towards them.

"Welcome, young boy! I am Kaede", she greeted with a sunny smile. "and ye must be Inuyasha. I have heard about ye, so..."

But as Kaede got closer, she got too close... and Inuyasha started growling, baring his fangs.

"Oh, sorry, sorry..." Kaede backed off a few steps.

"He's just maybe a bit nervous..." Mitsuhiro tired to explain, whispering in the boy's dog ear: _"Get a grip of yourself, buddy."_

This time Inuyasha didn't get a private room – as there was only one of those in the whole ward. It was for someone who really needed it. Inuyasha didn't know whose it was. Maybe he would some day.

Kaede joined Mitsuhiro to show Inuyasha around the ward. Finally she opened the room 2632 door. Inuyasha saw a blue colored room with two closets, two beds and nightstands. And on the left bed lain a man on his stomach, reading a book.

"This is yer room", the old lady said. "And this", she pointed at the man on the bed. "He is Miroku, yer roomie."

Miroku closed his book, got up to go shake hands with the boy.

"Hi. I'm Miroku, 25 years old. You're... Inuyasha, right? You look young... How old... I mean how young are you?"

Inuyasha just stared at him. After long silecne...

"Doesn't he talk?" Miroku raised his eyebrow.

"No", Mitsuhiro shook his head. "But I bet he will learn to like you if you read him books. I do it very often."

"... Is he possessed or something?" the man asked, not joking. Kaede gave him a very angry face. That was a bit uncalled for!

"Well, I bet you will be friends!" Mitsuhiro smiled, rubbing his neck.

Miroku nodded as the duo left the room, leaving Inuyasha's bag behind on the bed.

Inuyasha could sense the tension in this ward as he, his own nurse and one other nurse he didn't know yet walked the main corridor. The boy was getting nervous. He started shaking a bit.

 _'You're in grave danger...'_ a voice in his head whispered.Inuyasha stopped walking, squeezing his fists, his sharp claws digging against his hand. Mitsuhiro noticed this and looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" the man asked. He could see the boy was nervous.

A car was driving towards the mental hospital of Kuroshima. They would be there any minute – Inuyasha's father and big brother. They wanted to support their family's youngest member by being there for him when he was about to have a big change in his life.

"So, here we are..." the father, Inutaisho, said, as they stopped the car in front of the building K10. They got out, ringed the doorbell...

"Who is it? _"_ a voice from a radio asked.

"Inuyasha's father Inutaisho Kita and his big brother Sesshomaru."

And so they were let in.

 _'They have sharp axes behind their backs...'_ the voice in Inuyasha's head told him. Inuyasha felt his heart start racing.

"Inuyasha...?" Mitsuhiro wondered.

 _'They will kill you. To survive, you must kill Them!'_ And then Inuyasha broke. He started growling loud, crouched a bit and attacked the unknown nurse.

"Hey!" Mitsuhiro shouted and grabbed the boy. He yanked like no tomorrow. Mitsuhiro did the alarm. "Get a straightjacket size S, and an injection of Propofol!" he ordered the 'unknown nurse' who had managed to escape from the boy. Nurses started streaming into the ward, heading towards the battle field.

The nurse ran to the medicne room and came back with a white straightjacket and the injection. This would be Inuyasha's first time being strapped like this but he was used to getting stung.

As Inuyasha was pressed on the floor, Mitsuhiro sat next to him on his knees, stroking the boy's shoulderblade. He knew this would be hard and scary for him. This Was his first time in a straightjacket, and, after all, he Was still a child.

"It's okay, I'm here... Just for you... Don't worry", Mitsuhiro consoled him. Inuyasha got his injection...

But as Inuyasha's family had been on their way through the stairs towards the ward, they had seen the huge pack of nurses run past them. They could hear the alarm ring.

"What's going on in there?"

An old lady opened the main door, but didn't move from the doorway.

"Ahem, I don't think ye want to see what's happening right now..."

But when they heard Inuyasha howl, Inutaisho pushed the lady out of his way and looked around – and saw the fight. There were seven nurses, strapping Inuyasha in the straightjacket. The boy was too dazed to fight back very much. Inutaisho could smell the chemicals from the syringe that laid on floor.

After Inuyasha was wrapped up, Inutaisho was standing in front of the main door, absolutely petrified of what he just saw. His youngest son, laying on floor on his side, drooling on the floor, clearly dazed, and, the worst...

"I-is that a... straightjacket?" Inutaisho stammered. He had never seen a one in real life. "You strapped my little son in a straightjacket?"

"We are sorry", the nurse Kaede apologized. "This was his first time... And to tell ye the truth, we really don't think it will be the last."

Inutaisho dashed to his son, Sesshomaru walking slowly after him. Inutaisho knelt down beside the boy on the floor, starting to stroke his hair. The man couldn't understand this. Was there really no way to stop this hell? Was there no way to get Inuyasha out of the hospital, to real life?

"Would you like to be together at peace?" Mitsuhiro asked the trio. Inutaisho nodded. "Okay then. We do have a family room in here but I think Inuyasha has to take it easy. We'll lead you into his room, so he can lay down."

Mitsuhiro knocked the door of the room 2632.

"C'm in", said a male voice from inside. They walked in... Miroku was laying on his bed, playing Pokemon on his GameBoy Advance. He had earbuds on his ears, but took them off.

"Would you mind if you could leave the room for a while?" Mitsuhiro asked Miroku. "Inuyasha would have his family visiting."

"Sure", the man nodded, put the earbuds back on and left the room.

"If you're having some problems, let us know at once", Mitsuhiro said as he walked away, closing the door.

"They don't trust us", Sesshoumaru snorted as he sat on Miroku's bed. Inuyasha laid down on his bed, but his father moved so that he could hold his son's head on his lap.

"I... I didn't really think I would see you like... this", Inutaisho said, quiet. "I have never even seen a straightjacket... And never, ever believed I would see YOU wearing a one..." He bit his lip and wrapped his arms around his son.

Sesshoumaru looked at this, feeling sorry. Not only for his father, but also his brother. Like their father, Sesshoumaru hadn't ever seen Inuyasha acting like a normal child. Before Inuyasha got his schizophrenia -diagnosis, doctors just said he is mentally retarded and, being dog hanyou, simply feral by nature.

But Inutaisho knew how to cheer up his lastborn. He dug his bag and took out a bottle of Mountain Dew. He was positive he would enjoy this. But...

As Inutaisho opened the bottle and helped the boy sit up, Inuyasha showed no signs of starting to drink. He simply sniffed he bottle, turned his ears behind and backed off.

 _'It's poison... Do not drink ...'_ the voice in Inuyasha's head told.

Inutaisho was shocked! This was the day of new things – Inuyasha was at the new ward, had his first time ever in a straightjacket, and first time ever he rejected Mountain Dew... This didn't look good.

A knock on the door was heard. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho turned towards the door. Mitsuhiro walked in with a small, plastic syringe, filled with transparent liquid. This wasn't an injection – just a normal syringe, used dosing liquid medicine. Inuyasha had never agreed to swallow pills all these years he had been here, so he was given the medicine as liquid straight to his mouth. Usually he didn't object.

"What medicine is that?" Inutaisho asked Mitsuhiro slowly reached his hand towards the boy's mouth. Carefully he opened up the boy's mouth a bit, just enough to get the syringe in. He pushed the liquid in, and that's it.

"Good, Inuyasha", Mitsuhiro praised. "And, to answer your question: this was just the same medicine he has always eaten, Clozapine."

"It won't daze him?"

"No, it's just an antipsychotic. Don't worry, it's going to be okay."

Time went by in the silence. It was getting a bit dark outside. Inuyasha's family would be leaving within half an hour.

"Listen, son", Inutaisho said. "We will be back. I promise you."

Inuyasha sat up and stared at his father with his mildly glowing, red eyes. Then he got closer to the man... and licked his cheek twice. First Inutaisho was pretty surprised, but smiled and rubbed his warm dog ear gently.

"I am and always will be proud of you."

"It's time to go", said Mitsuhiro as he came in. It was just about 8 PM. Inutaisho nodded and stood up from Inuyasha's bed, and so did Inuyasha.

"Want to escort us out?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha didn't react. And so they left the room. Inutaisho and Inuyasha walked hand in hand, Sesshomaru two meters after them.

"Bye bye, son", Inutaisho placed his hand on his son's shoulder for the last time. "Sessh."

So Sesshomaru walked to his brother and gave him a feeble hug.

They walked out, closing the main door with a huge bang. Inuyasha flinched by the bang and rushed against the door, pounding it with his fist, bit and licked it. Sesshomaru had already dissappeared into the stairwell, but Inutaisho had stopped, and waved his hand with a sad smile.

Inuyasha pounded the door for about a minute since his family had left. After he had stopped, he kept licking it.

"That's it", Mitsuhiro sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "They are gone. You should stop the licking. Let's join other patients for evening meal."

And so the duo walked all the way to the dining hall. As they walked in, all the patients in turned towards them.

"..." everyone stayed quiet. Unti...

"He's CUUUTE!" a man with woman's voice shouted. "Let's get to bed!"

"Don't mind him", Mitsuhiro whispered as he led the boy to one free seat. He made him a meal and brought it to him on a tray, starting to feed him.

"These first days I will be at work, by your side. Just to make sure you don't attack anyone and that you don't get attacked by anyone."

The evening meal was over. All the patients were about to go to sleep. This would be the first night for Inuyasha sharing a room. But Miroku, his roomie, seemed cheerful and amenable. He did seem maybe a bit angry, seeing Inuyasha being set down on his bed on his back, still strapped in his straight jacket. Miroku had never seen anyone wearing it.

"But... what if he needs to go to toilet in the night?" Miroku asked. "He can't, you know, do things by himself and can't tell you he needs help."

"He's wearing diapers."

"...I see."

Inuyasha did wake up in the middle of the night, but not because of call of nature. He marched through the ward all the way to the office and peeked in from the door.

"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" one of the three night nurses wondered. Inuyasha started whimpering, and walked in, not minding the nurses disallowance. He stopped at the phone and gave a look upon the nurses.

"...You wan't to call someone?"

"But who?"

"Could it be... Your daddy?"

Inuyasha whimpered, which told the nurses to call him. But it was so late... But when they had seen how dedicated he was towards his son, maybe he would agree to have a short phonecall.

Rign ring!

"Uh... Inutaisho Kita", the still half-asleep man picked up the phone.

"Here at the ward K10-3. Your son want's to have a talk."

"I see... * yawn! * Give him the phone."

And so the nurse did. Well, not actually. She had to hold it against his ear since his hands were wrapped around his chest.

"Are you sad? Do you miss me?" Inutaisho asked. Inuyasha whimpered. He loved hearing his daddy's voice. "Do you remember the first night at the children's ward? You are just like what you were that night. You wanted to call me. But just like back then, you will feel better tomorrow."

For a while Inuyasha just whimpered to the phone, his daddy shushing back. But finally he said:

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, son."

"That's a good idea", the nurse holding the phone nodded and withdrew it. Inuyasha barked once, but calmed down and turned his ears back.

"Now get back to bed", one nurse ordered. And so Inuyasha slouched through the ward all the way to his room. But there was one thing that the nurses had forgot: Inuyasha couldn't open the room's door. So Inuyasha started banging his head against it.

"...What the...?" mumbled half-asleep Miroku. He got up and opened the door. "Where have you been? This time of the night?"

Inuyasha walked in and crashed on his bed on his back. Miroku rolled his eyes and covered up his new friend.

"Good night", Miroku nodded.


	45. The Wolf

I'm sorry, so so sorry for not writing this for such a long time! Thank you for +11000 views! And, like always: more ideas!

NOTE: gross child-sexuality in this chapter!

Chapter 45 – The Wolf

Nobody at the ward K10-3 was there for no reason. Almost everyone had had a more or less difficult childhood. Nobody was born a killer. Nobody chose to start see and hear things others don't.

But there were a few patients you could very hardly see to be sick or a victim.

And Koga was one of them.

Koga was born as the only child in a family of drug-addicted wolf-youkais. He was never loved, but grossly neglected and molested.

That one spring day, Koga was sitting on the floor in the middle of the apartment where he and his parents lived. He was all alone. Had been all since morning, when he woke up. He wasn't afraid of being alone – he was scared when his parents came home.

The boy felt so hungry. He was very thin and he had some bruises al around his body – even in places where there really shouldn't be.

He started looking for food. He did have the keen sense of smell he'd inherited from his parents – but the cruel fact was that there was simply no food in the apartment. But thank God there was the tap. The little boy jumped to the kitchen sink and started drinking.

And Koga drank. So much to fill his small, empty stomach. And then he could hear someone come in. It was his dad. Quickly Koga turned his face towards him. The man said nothing. He was carrying a plastic bag on groceries – and something else. Koga could smell it. Drugs. Heroin this time.

His dad threw the grocery bag against the fridge. Koga starteled at the bang and let out a whimper.

"Shut up you mutt", dad snorted. Then he emptied his pockets and took out a handful of pink pills.

It took about 10 minutes until dad was knocked out. He laid on the sofa with drool falling donw his cheek. Now Koga knew it was the moment. Quietly he tip-toed to the grocery bag. But he was still so little – only 4 – he couldn't read what they were nor knew how to cook. But it got worse: his mom came in. And when she saw her son at the bag...

"Hey! Get out of there!" she shouted. Koga backed off quickly and hid under the table.

"Why didn't you leave any for me?!" mom shouted dad, angry.

"I'm the one who paid for it!" dad shouted back.

"And I'm the one doing the whoring every fucking night just so that you get your pills!"

"I take the naked photos of that disgusting brat!"

"Go on then! We need more money to pay the debts."

"Koga! C'mere!" dad shouted. Koga was in the verge of tears. He knew what would happen next.

Dad turned on a video camera and started fiming the session. And it was completely disgusting. First, dad started groping this son. He licked him from here and there and started sqeezing his groin. Koga felt so uneasy he started sweating and whimpering.

But it got worse. Dad started to strip his son. Then something that only adults shound do, happened. Something insane. Sex.

After that was the ending time of this session – dad started beating Koga up.

"That's it", dad smiled as he turned the camera off. Koga was sitting on the floor, completely naked, bruises everywhere. These were the ways to get their money – child pornography and prostituition.

But then this one night came. Koga couln't take it anymore. He put on all the clothes that fit him. His parents didn't 'waste' their money for clothes for their child, so he wore old, tattered clothes from flea markets.

Not letting out a sound, Koga slithered out of the apartment's door and ran away as fast as he could. He jumped down the stairs and when he got out of the building, he turned his face to the stars and took a deep breath. He had no idea for how long it had been since he was outside.

Koga didn't know where to go. It was about midnight. He slouched the streets on the verge of tears. His stomach was grumbling so loud he could hear it. Should he go back home? At least he got one meal a day back there... No. He couldn't bare one another sex-session.

Finally he found a paper recycle bin. He opened it and jumped inside. He snugled under the wasted newspaper sheets. After a while he started hearing drips of rain on the cover. It got harder and harder, when suddenly he started hearing thunder rumbling. He curled up and held his tears back.

"Hello?" Koga heard a voice call as he woke up in the morning. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Koga opened the bin's cover a bit to see who spoke. It was a normal-looking man, talking to a phone.

"There's a child in a rubbish bin here... No, he's not a normal child...! Well, he's got pointy ears and a brown tail! What should I... But of course we have to... Please send someone here to pick him up... Yes... Okay, get here as soon as possible. Bye!"

Koga quickly put the cover down, trying to hide back in the bin. But soon the man opened it and looked him.

"And who might you be, young man?" he asked. Koga retreated a bit, too scared to say anything.

"You're all wet – and smell horrible!" the man said, trying to reach towards the wolf boy. First Koga tried to resist, but finally let the man grab him and lift out of the bin.

"So, I repeat – who are you? Where are you from? Where's your mommy and daddy?"

"I'm Koga... I dunno where I live... My parents are evil..." the boy mumbled.

"Evil?" the man raised his brow. "Have they done something not nice to you?"

"Yes... Daddy took my clothes and touched me from everywhere and did something I can't explain..."

After maybe ten minutes a black car drove to them. A rich-looking woman stepped out from the car. She closed the door and walked to them.

"So, this is Koga", the man introduced and pointed at the boy.

"Hello, Koga. My name is Marie, and I help children who don't have good parents."

Koga retreated a bit.

"We understand you're feeling uneasy or scared. But you don't need to be scared. We will take you a place where you get your own bed, five meals a day and lots of friends. Maybe a new family!"

For a while nobody said anything. Koga stared at the woman... When he finally took a step closer to her... Another one... And soon, she was standing right in front of her.

"Good boy. Now, get in the car."

The man opened the car's back seat's door and let him in. The car was like a taxi – very fine, black leather benches. Koga had never been in a car this neat.

Koga looked at the trees and houses going by. He could feel every meter they drove be further from that hell where he was tortured almost daily.

The car stopped in front of a quite big, red, wooden building. Koga was let out, and after locking the car, Marie escorted the boy inside.

As Koga walked the corridor, he could hear and even see other kids, from his age to late teens. He smiled. He knew his problems were over.

"Come here, Koga", Marie smiled and opened one door. Inside was a big room with dozens of bunk beds. "We have one whole bed free. You can choose either

the lower or higher bed!"

Koga sniffed around as he zigzaged betweed the beds. Then he found his bed – and jumped to the higher bed right away.

"Now, follow me, to the dining room!"

Now Koga held Marie's hand. She had gained his trust. Soon they arrived at yet another large room, with tables here and there. And now it was lunchtime!

"Go on, help yourself!" Marie smiled and gently pushed the boy into the room. Koga took a plate and saw macaroni casserole being served. Without hesitating a second, he grabbed the ladle and took a Huge portion of it. He marched to a table and sat down. There were three boys sitting there.

"Who are you?" one asked.

"... I'm Koga", Koga answered.

"Why are you in here?" another asked.

"My parents were evil."

"Ma' dad used to put his dick in my butt!" one shouted. "But ms. Marie saved me. I've been here for three years."

Koga sat still, all quiet.

Years went by. But Koga couldn't work out his horrible traumas from his childhood. The older he got, the more aggressive he got. And when he turned 11, he started being psychotic. He blamed the children's home nurses for trying to poison him, having guns in their pockets and following his moves with cameras. He got diagnosed with schizophrenia.

Day by day, taking care of the 12-year-old Koga got more difficult. And Koga himself felt uneasy with his delusions. So one night he ran away, never to return.

First, he got back to the city. He had no idea where he was going, where would he find food and shelter. He lived in his world of delusions.

Until one day, he met this man on the street. He was talking to him and finally offering him a small pouch of some white powder... But that smell of it made a memory in his mind wake up. The worst, most traumatizing momeries. Drugs. That made something happen in his head.

So he met different gangs of the streets, asking for a gun. It took a while – months – before he got it. One biker gang agreed to use their gun for one night. And that was enough for Koga.

He made his way to that cursed apartment house. And that one door on floor four. He was standing at one door, and finally knocked. After a while, a woman opened it.

She was pale and skinny, hair like it had never been washed. She stared at Koga for a while.

"Are you... Koga?" she wondered. "Oh! You've grown so mu-!"

BANG! BANG!

The woman's dead body collapsed at the door. Koga held the gun in his hand. It was shaking.

"What the fuck is goin' on in there?" shouted a man. He stepped out from the bedroom so that Koga could see him. "K-Koga?!" he stammered. "H-how?! How are you here? D-did you just...?"

Koga lift his gun up again, aiming at his father's forehead. But his father was fast and quickly ran away, locking up himself safe in the bathroom.

"Help! Police! My son shot his mother and tries to shoot me too!"

Koga ran in and started kicking and pounding the bathroom's door.

"Let me in so I can kill you!" he roared.

The police came – but too late. Being a youkai, a norman wooden door couldn't bear his strong kicks for too long. The police found the two corpses and the boy, who just stared at the policemen, not scared, no, actually he was grinning a little.

This led to a psychiatric assessment. The result was kinda obvious, when the people of the children's home told how Koga had got more delusional by year. He his diagnosis was paranoid schizophrenia.

And so, he was sent to K10-3. For how long, nobody knows.


End file.
